


You are my Sunshine

by FriedChickenNisha, letgoofmygreggo



Category: Hat Films - Fandom, The Yogscast
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Parents, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Cute, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of homophobia, Oliver Hornby is life, Panic Attacks, Parent-Child Relationship, Pining, Single Parents, Slow Build, So is Alec Trott, long fic, so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-08-08 12:34:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 44,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7758040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriedChickenNisha/pseuds/FriedChickenNisha, https://archiveofourown.org/users/letgoofmygreggo/pseuds/letgoofmygreggo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver Hornby is Ross’ precious little ray of sunshine. Alex Smith is a certain little ray of sunshine’s teacher. Smith pines from afar and develops a little crush on the little ray of sunshine’s father.</p>
<p>The Parent Ross!Au and Teacher Smith!AU you didn't know you needed in your life until now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oliver's dad has got it goin' on

**Author's Note:**

> New fic time! But this time I have a co-writer, FriedChickenNisha! We hope you enjoy this first chapter and that you appreciate the amazing joke I made with the chapter title. We tried to come up with a serious name but failed. But anyway the joke it gold.

Ross Hornby was in the middle of serving a customer when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He tried to ignore it, knowing that he was supposed to have left his phone in his office, but when the vibrating continued, Ross realized it was a phone call. Unable to think of anyone that would call him at work, Ross’ curiosity got the better of him and he called out to one of the other workers who was in the back kitchen.

“Would you mind finishing this customer's order? I need to check something out back.”

The young girl smiled at Ross and nodded her head as she walked back onto the main floor and greeted the customer. Ross slipped out past the cash register and made his way towards the back of the store and into his office.

Once the door was safely shut behind him, Ross pulled his phone out of his pocket and examined the screen. Notifications for one missed call from an unknown number and a voice message from the same number flashed on the screen. Ross unlocked his phone, pressing on the screen and called his voicemail, holding his phone to his ear.

“You have one new message.”

“Hello, Mr. Hornby? It is Mr. Smith here, Oliver’s teacher. There have been a couple of problems regarding your son that have become present over the past week and I would like to schedule a meeting with you as soon as possible. Please call me back on this number when you have a chance.”

“To hear this message again…”

Ross hung up before the automated message could finish. A million thoughts started to rush around inside his head. What was wrong with Oliver? Was he failing his class? Was he acting out? Was he being bullied? Was he bullying someone? No, none of those made sense. Ross knew his son and his son was a nice, smart, well mannered young boy. Although he guessed Oliver was probably at the age where some boys might act out, but still, he was only eight.

Ross decided to stop torturing himself and dialed the number that belonged to Mr.Smith.  
The phone rang for a few seconds before another man’s voice broke through the static.

“Hello, this is Alex Smith.”

“Uh hello, Mr. Smith? It is Ross Hornby here, Oliver’s father.”

“Uh yes, Mr. Hornby! I’m glad you could get back to me so soon.”

“Well, your message left me worried. Is Oliver alright?”

“Yes, he is fine. There have just been a couple of behavioural issues that I would like to speak to you about. Are you free anytime after school this week?”

Ross thought for a second. He really wanted to sort this out as soon as possible, Oliver had swimming practice after school, but he didn’t want to leave it and let his mind worry. Deciding this was something that needed to be addressed today, Ross made up his mind.

“I am free today if that works for you?”

“Perfect! Just head into Oliver’s classroom just after the bell goes.”

“I’ll see you then.”

Ross hung up the phone and immediately scrolled through his contact list until he found who he was looking for and placed a call to someone else.

“Hey Ross, aren’t you suppose to be at work right now?”

“Hey, Trott. Yeah, I am, but I just got a call from Oliver’s teacher.”

“Is everything alright?”

Ross audibly sighed.

“Yeah, I think so, he just wants to talk about some behaviour issues. So I was hoping you could take Oliver home with you after school today and take him with Alec to swim practice this afternoon?”

“Of course mate! That’s no problem at all.”

“Thanks, man, I owe you one.”

“Nah man, I just hope everything is alright with Oliver. See you tonight sunshine.”

“I hope so too. See you later.”

Ross hung up the phone and placed it back into his pocket while running his hand through his hair tiredly. Taking a deep breath in, he mentally prepared himself for the last two hours of his shift and walked back into the chaos that was his workplace.

\--

Ross stood outside the classroom door as the final bell of the day rang through the school halls. He licked his lips, a nervous habit he had kept since his childhood. In front of him, the door swung open and a hoard of eight-year-olds swarmed passed the man and into the hallway. The group started to thin out and at the back Ross could see his son, Oliver and his best friend Alec towards the back. Both boys were happily talking and almost passed Ross without noticing him.

“Oliver.”

The boy looked up at his friend and towards the voice that belonged to his father.

“Dad? What are you doing here?”

“I’m here to give you this.”  
Ross passed Oliver his tog bag, which he had been holding.  
“Trott is going to take you and Alec to swim practice. Something came up.”

Oliver looked up his father with suspicion, usually, his father would come to his practices no matter what. That thought was quickly forgotten when Alec grabbed his arm, jumping up and down.

“Dude, this means we can totally play video games at my place afterwards!”

Oliver’s face brighten at that offer.

“Dad?” Oliver turned towards his father. “Can I, can I, can I?”

Ross looked down at his son, unable to keep the smile off of his face when he saw how excited Oliver was.

“If it is okay with Trott, it is okay with me.”

Both boys beemed.

“Yes! There is no way dad will say no.”

“Awesome! I’ll see you later dad.”

Ross called after the two boys who were moving quickly towards the outside world.

“Don’t forget to tell Trott to text me when I should come and get you!”

Oliver turned around but kept running with Alec by his side.

“Of course dad!”

Only a second after his reply, Oliver disappeared around a corner with Alec. Ross shook his head in amusement, knowing that Oliver would never remind Trott for him, only wanting to make sure that he could have the maximum amount of time with his best friend.

Ross turned around till he was once again facing the door to Olivier's classroom. He took a deep breath in to try and settle his nerves and gently knocked on the door frame as he entered the room.

Standing before him, with his back facing the door, was a tall man, his light auburn hair standing in all directions. The man, Mr. Smith Ross assumed, started to talk as he turned around.

“Hello, you must be Mr…” There is a slight hitch in the man’s words as he turns around to face Ross. “Hornby.”

Walking further into the classroom, Ross sticks out his hand to shake the other mans.

“Just Ross is fine, Mr.-”

Smith cuts him off before he can finish and flashes a smile towards Ross as he shakes the hand offered to him.

“If that’s the case, then call me Smith, or Alex. Either's fine. Drop the Mr. though, that’s for the students.”

There is a moment of silence between the two men before Ross, wanting to get this meeting over and done with as quickly as possible and find out what was happening with Oliver, breaks it rushing to get the words out as quickly as possible.

“I’m really sorry for Oliver’s behaviour. I’m not sure what’s wrong with him. He is usually a really well-behaved boy and he doesn’t usually cause trouble and if there is anything I can do at home to fix this I will and maybe I need to be at home more and take him to school more often and maybe that’s why he is acting out and …”

Ross trails off and looks helplessly towards Smith, trying to figure out from the look on his face as to what kind of trouble Oliver has got himself into. When Smith just bursts into laughter at Ross’ ramblings, Ross feels his face going red from embarrassment.

“Oh god no,” his laughter comes to a slow with an occasional small giggle still escaping his lips. “It’s nothing that serious! He just called me a twat a couple of times and told me to fuck off. It’s just protocol to let the parents know.”

Ross let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“Oh thank god,” Ross’ eyes widen in shock as he realizes that his relief makes it appear as though he condones such behaviour. “I mean, that still isn’t good, he probably overheard me on the phone or talking with one of my friends, so totally my fault. I’ll talk to him. But man, I thought something was seriously wrong like he was getting into fights or something. You just assume the worst you know, when you get a call like that.”

Smith’s laugh returned in full force at Ross’ further rambling.

“No, I completely understand! I really didn’t mean to scare you. Oliver is a good kid, he just has a bit of a mouth on him. Just tell him to watch his language and everything will be okay.”

Ross smiled, the tension in his shoulders gone, finally able to relax for the first time that day without the worry of Oliver being in trouble on his mind.

“Thanks, uh, Smith. Is there anything else?”

Smith flashed Ross a grin that Ross couldn’t help but match.

“No, that is it. Thank you for coming in Ross.”

Smith outstretched his hand and Ross took it in his own, shaking the man’s hand.

“No, thank you for keeping me updated on Oliver. I’ll see you another time.”

Ross turned around and began to leave the classroom, just as he reached the door he heard Smith’s reply.

“Yeah, see you.”

Ross walked down the empty hallways of his son’s primary school and looked at his watch, 3.30pm. If he was quick he would still be able to catch most of his son’s swimming practice.


	2. I Just Can’t Get You Out Of My Head

It had been two weeks since Smith had talked to Ross and he couldn’t get the other man off of his mind. The way his face flushed when he got embarrassed, hair sticking up in all directions and licking his lips when….

“Smith? You there mate?”

Trott’s voice broke through his thoughts, bringing Smith back to the present.

“Huh? Oh sorry mate, what were we talking about again?”

Trott sighed at his friend, slightly concerned for the other man, who had been distracted for most of their time together that afternoon.

“I was asking if you were actually able to make it to Alec’s birthday this year. He really wants you to come. He misses seeing you outside of school.”

Smith ran a hand through his hair as he contemplated Trott’s request.

“I don’t know man, it is kinda weird since basically all of my class will be going.”

Trott shoots the man a sympathetic look before his expression changes and looks pleadingly towards the other man.

“Come on Smith, you are his godfather, not just his teacher. It would really mean a lot to him if you came.”

As always, Trott had a point. He had always been known as Uncle Smith to Alec and the fact that most of his students and possibly their parents were going to be there… Smith’s thoughts trailed off into the direction that they had been drifting to quite often lately.

“Will Oliver’s dad be there?”

Trott sat up straighter at Smith’s question. He raised an eyebrow in curiosity at his friend.

“Ross? Yeah, I assume so. He goes everywhere with Oliver. Why do you ask?”

Smith couldn’t help the smile spread across his face at the knowledge that he would be getting to see Ross again.

“Oh, no reason. Just curious is all. So when’s the party?”

“Saturday at 1pm. Mate, is something up?”

“No mate, nothings up at all. I better get going actually, got a lot of spelling tests to mark.”

Smith stood up from his seat and began to make his way towards the door, leaving Trott confused at the table as to why Smith had changed his mind so quickly in regards to attending the party before it dawns on him.

“Wait, oh god you think Ross is hot don’t you?!” Before Trott could get confirmation from Smith, the man was out the door. Trott grinned to himself, rising from his seat and following Smith out the door. “Well, this could be interesting.”

He was going to make sure that those two talked and at least became friends at the party.

\---

Smith stood in the kitchen, watching as Alec and his friends ran around the house with an amount of energy that he did not think was possible. Being a teacher and seeing and dealing with the high levels of energy that they showed at recess and lunch was enough for him. Thank goodness the amount of sugar that they had ingested and excitement levels that all the children had now weren’t usual or he was sure that he would have lost at least 20 years off of his life already.

“Lost in your thoughts again Smith?”

“Nah mate.” Smith shakes his head as he changes his stance to lean against the kitchen bench, mimicking Trott’s casual one. “Just thankful that school doesn’t bring out the same excitement levels that a party does is all.”

Trott through his head back in laughter, clapping Smith on the shoulder sympathetically.

“Me too, man, me too.”

A sudden crash, coming from the general direction of the living room, sends Trott into high alert. Soon following, a woman's voice could be heard amongst the laughter of children.

“Chris! Get in here! And bring a garbage bag!”

Standing up straight, Trott moves further into the kitchen to grab a bag from the cupboard.

Before Trott can make his way towards the direction of the living room, the melodic chime of the doorbell stops him. Grinning wickedly, knowing who the only person left to arrive was, Trott turns towards Smith.

“Hey, Sunshine?” If possible Trott’s smile gets wider. “Could you go and answer the door for me while I go clean up this mess?” Before Smith can even reply, Trott had disappeared into the next room, leaving a confused Smith in his wake.

Sighing in exasperation at Trott’s retreating back, Smith turns on his heel to answer the door before the person behind the door starts getting impatient and starts bashing the door in.

Pulling the door open, not even bothering to see who was behind it, Smith begins to speak.

“Hey, Alec and the others are just in the living room…” His voice begins to trail off as he looks up to meet the eyes of the man on the other side of the door frame. Smith pauses for a moment to admire Ross, who was looking much saner and calm than the last time they had met, before getting his act together and finishing his sentence, as not seem rude. “Just head on through.”

As soon as Smith steps to the side to allow them to enter the house, Oliver bolts off heading towards the living room with the same energy as all the other children that were currently running rampant through the house.

Ross raises an eyebrow at the retreating back of his son.

“Not even a goodbye!” Ross chuckles and steps inside the house himself. Turning towards Smith, the confusion clear on his face, Ross asks, “where’s Trott?”

Closing the door behind the dark haired man, Smith doesn’t even bother to face the other man as he replies. “He’s just in the other room with the kids. There was a crash just before you arrived and he went to go see what happened.” Clapping his hands together, Smith turns to face Ross. “He shouldn’t be too long, would you like a drink of some sort?” Not giving Ross any time to reply, Smith heads into the kitchen and gets glasses out for the two of them. “Water, coke, take your pick. Trott pretty much has everything.”

“Oh, um, water’s fine.”

Silence follows as Smith hand's Ross a glass of cold water, his mouth opening and closing like a goldfish as he ponders what to say next. Before Smith could think of anything to say to the other man, Alec rushes into the room.

“Smith, Smith, Smith, Smith, Smith.” His words are fast and his mantra is almost one word.

Moving around the bench, and completely ignoring Ross, Alec grabs Smith’s wrist and starts tugging him towards the room from which he had just emerged.

“Dad says we can play Musical Statues! I want you to be the judge. Dad likes to cheat.”

Not having many other options, Smith allows himself to be dragged into the next room.

\---

Ross stared at Smith’s retreating back, watching as the small boy tugged the man along. Smith disappearing into the other room, the young boy obviously knowing the man quite well, which only served to confuse him even more. Seeing Oliver’s teacher, instead of Trott or Katie, like he had expected, was a shock, but even more than that was seeing how comfortable Alec was with the man.

Placing the glass that Smith had handed to him just moments before on the bench, Ross slowly trailed behind the man to find Katie to see if there was anything that he could do for her.

He stepped into the room that Oliver’s teacher had just entered, eyes seeking out either Trott or Katie. He had offered to help them with today as they had been looking after Oliver a little more than he felt comfortable with, having taken on a few extra shifts while a team member was away on holiday. He wasn’t complaining, other than the fact that it meant that he got to spend less time with Oliver. The summer holidays were coming up fast, and extra shifts meant extra money which he could use ensuring that he could take his son out to do all the exciting things that kids his age did on the summer holidays.

Finding Katie on the other side of the room, Trott busy with entertaining the party crazed children with musical chairs, he walked over to her, questioning whether she needed help with anything.

“Thank you so much, Ross, for offering to help us out today!”  
Katie spoke as she leads him back into the kitchen, having needed help with getting lunch organised for the party.  
“This morning has been crazy so far!”

Ross grabbed a pot from the cupboard with practiced ease and filled it with water, placing it on the stovetop. Next to him, Katie got the party pies out of the freezer and started placing them on a tray. They both moved around the kitchen easily, working together, no words needed, in getting all of the party food prepared and on the dining table ready for all of the munchkins.

“Hey, Katie!” Smith’s voice broke the silence that had elapsed between Ross and Katie. “Trottie says that you guys are giving Alec a present early?”

Katie puts the bag of chips that she had just opened on the counter.

“Yes, yes.” Moving around the counter, she wipes her hands on the tea towel on the bench before heading towards the room that Smith had just vacated. “We thought that Just Dance would be a good game for all the kids to play. Be a dear and help Ross finish off the party food would you?”  
  


Katie says, leaving the room before Smith can even respond. Ross, still unsure as to how to act around Smith, continued on with putting the hot dogs in the now boiling water.

\---

Smith stood in the kitchen awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck, looking for something to do.

“So, uh, what’s left to do?”

Smith watches as a faint blush appears on Ross’ cheeks as he stops what he is doing to look up at Smith.

“Just the Fairy Bread and putting the crisps into bowls.”  
  


Ross grabs the loaf of bread that was next to him and hands it over to Smith.

“Good thing I’m make the best Fairy Bread then!”  
  


Smith grinned widely at Ross and moved further into the kitchen to grab the butter from the fridge and walked over towards Ross, brushing against him as he leant up to grab the sprinkles from the cupboard above the darker haired man.

Quickly spreading the butter across the bread, Smith grabbed the sprinkles and opened the container, the speed at which he opened it, sending some sprinkles flying. Feeling Ross’ judgmental gaze on him, Smith got to work and sprinkling the sprinkles over the buttered bread.

Despite Ross’ curious gaze, Smith continued on with making the Fairy Bread, cutting each of the slices up into quarters. Next to him, Ross put the remaining bags of crisps into bowls and began to carry the plated food into the dining room where the children were going to eat.

Once they had put all the food on the table, they head back into the kitchen to start cleaning up. Smith noticed that Ross was still staring at him and suddenly felt self-conscious about it.

“Is there something on my face?”

Ross moved closer to where Smith was standing and ran his hand through his own hair, something that Smith had come to realise was a nervous gesture of his.

“Uh, no, um.” Ross cast his eyes downwards. “It’s just that you have sprinkles in your hair.”

Smith froze in his place. Ross looked directly into Smith’s eyes, his tongue quickly darting out of his mouth and moistening his lips before reaching up and ruffling the taller man’s hair, shaking the sprinkles out of his auburn locks. Unable to move, or talk, and risk making a complete utter fool of himself, Smith just watched as Ross practically ran from the kitchen.

“Fuck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are so overwhelmed by all of the love and support you guys have been showing us from just the first chapter!! You are all seriously amazing and we are so happy you guys are liking this! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, thanks for reading xoxoxox


	3. I'm losing control Cause the power you're supplying, It's electrifying!

Smith could not stop thinking about Ross. Ever since Alec’s birthday party last week Smith couldn’t close his eyes without seeing raven black hair, bright blue eyes and chapped lips and the way that his tongue would dart out from between his lips, licking them wet...

Smith shook his head in order to stop his train of thought. He couldn’t be this hung up, especially over a man that was the father of one of his students. That broke so many unwritten and probably written rules that Smith was sure he was doomed. For fuck sakes, he had only met Ross twice and one of them was during a meeting about his son!

Smith wanted to know more about Ross but he couldn’t exactly just approach the man without it being weird. His other option was to ask Trott, but Smith could only see that ending badly. Trott knew him better than he knew himself, so Smith knew the second he said Ross’ name the other man would know about his stupid crush. And while Trott was an amazing friend, once he set his mind to something he did not back down and if Trott somehow decided that Ross and Smith would be a good match, Trott would stop at nothing to get them together.

Smith ran a hand through his hair in frustration and took a swig of his glass of bourbon. It was Saturday night and he needed to focus on marking the spelling test his class had done yesterday and he would be damned if he couldn’t enjoy a nice glass of alcohol while doing the repetitive task.

Smith pushed all thoughts of Ross to the back of his head and returned to his work. He managed to get most of the tests marked when he came upon Oliver’s test, sparking Smith’s memories of the child’s handsome father. Smith groaned into his hands.

“I am so fucked.”

\---

It had been months and things had not gotten easier for Smith.

Nearly every day he would find himself spacing out to thoughts of Ross, some more innocent than others. Thankfully he had only innocent thoughts while in his classroom. He hadn’t said much to Ross in those few months, their only interactions being the odd hello when Smith saw Ross dropping off or picking up Oliver. But that didn’t stop Smith from falling for the man, the smile Ross gave him during each of their small interactions was enough to keep him hooked for weeks.

Smith knew he was driving himself crazy by not acting on his feelings, he was always a straightforward kinda person when it came to this kind of things. But the whole situation was a conflict of interest and he didn’t want to risk losing his job.

He hadn’t exactly come out as pansexual to his colleagues or really anyone else that had connections to the school, not that he was ashamed or anything. No, he was just worried. It is hard enough being a male teacher without parent’s being wary but a male teacher that is into men? Now for some people that just screams pedophile. It was an old way of thinking and most people's opinions had changed with the times, but there were still some people in the local community that saw being anything other than heterosexual as being a sin and sadly some of them were parents in the school.

Smith hated to think about it but every time he thought of Ross he thought of the possibility of something happening between them, which was always followed by Smith listing all of the reasons that would be a bad idea, including all of the bullshit around dating another man.  
But all of his problems would only come from dating Ross, not being friends with him. He was friends with Trott after all and his kid was in his class.

Maybe Smith should just try and strike up a friendship with Ross, at least that way Smith would get more of the other man in his life.

The only fault in his idea was exactly how he planned to become Ross’ friend. It would be even too awkward for Smith to just walk up to him and ask to get a drink sometime. And as far as Smith could tell, their only mutual friend was Trott and like hell, he was going to get that man involved.

It seemed like Smith was going to have to put a lot of thought into this, but only once he was home.

He was still sitting at his desk in his classroom, he needed to go over the permission slips for the two-week school camp that his students had handed in and see who still needed to hand one in and whose parents needed to help. School camps were a nightmare and Smith was so glad he had managed to get out of them by taking his holiday days at the same time as camp. He was allowed to get away with it as usually enough parents helped out to keep the number up and he helped with all of the school dances by being the DJ, which helped save the school money in the long run.

He went through all of the permission slips and checked off a list he had next to him and wrote the name of all of the parents who had agreed to help out. As he moved a permission slip onto his makeshift ‘done pile’, Smith froze at the new slip in front of him.

It was Oliver’s. But that wasn’t what made Smith froze. No, it was the fact that Ross had signed himself up to attend the camp to help out. Smith’s mind raced as his body stayed unnaturally still, he was forming a plan. A plan that brought a smile to his lips.

Looks like Smith wasn’t going to have his holiday this year after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit shorted this time but don't worry! The next chapter is longer and has some backstory!!! Thank's for reading xoxoxox


	4. You and Me Got a Whole Lot of History

Oliver grabbed his duffel bag from the floor of his bedroom, almost knocking his father over as he bounded into the lounge where his father was standing.

“Woah, Ollie, slow down! We have plenty of time dude!”

Ollie paused just as he was reaching out for the handle of the front door. He turned around and faced his dad, putting on his best set of puppy dog eyes.

“But if we aren’t super early I won’t be able to get a seat next to Alec!”

Ross simply stared at his son, trying his best to keep a straight face.

“But then you’d get a seat up the front next to your dear old dad!”

Oliver’s face dropped, worry evident on his face. He loved his dad but no kid wants to sit by their parent on a school trip. Before Ollie could say anything Ross laughed.

“Don’t worry. I’ll grab my coat and then we can go okay?”

Oliver gave his father a little shove towards the door before grabbing his father's car keys from the small table beside them and racing out the door.

“Meet you at the car!”

Ross couldn’t keep the smile off his face as he grabbed his coat and bag, heading off after his son.

\-----

6.30 am was too early for Smith. It was too early to be awake and definitely too early to be dealing with two classes worth of children.

He was standing by the entrance to the bus, clipboard in hand. He had been given the amazing job of ticking off the children and adults as they entered the bus. The bus was only half full at the moment, but the noise was too much to handle and Smith was thanking some unknown god that he was one of the lucky adults that got to take their own car. The campsite was four hours away, probably five by bus standards and after having to stop every five minutes when kids needed to pee, and Smith was looking forward to the hour of quiet he would have at the campsite before the bus caught up.

He knew he was going to enjoy himself, he loved all the kids and doing anything outdoors was like heaven to the man, but that still didn’t mean he couldn’t be salty about the early wake-up call.

“OLIVER! AT LEAST WAIT FOR ME TO TURN THE CAR OFF BEFORE GETTING OUT!”

Smith’s attention was drawn towards the sound of none other than Ross Hornby yelling at his son with a smile on his face that was a mixture of admiration and worry. A look which Smith had seen many times and named ‘the caring parent look’.

Oliver raced over to Smith and stopped right in front of him, he beamed a smile up to his teacher, one that the older man couldn’t help but return.

“Mr. Smith! Is Alec on the bus?”

Smith couldn’t help the small chuckle that escaped his lips, of course, that was the first thing Oliver said.

“Yeah, he is inside. And before you ask, he has saved you a seat even though he wasn’t supposed to.”

As Smith finished talking, Ross had managed to make his way over and was now standing behind his son, holding two bags.

“Not want your clothes for this trip, Oliver?”

Ross raised his eyebrow toward Ollie who just grinned brightly up at his father.

“Thanks, Dad! Mr. Smith can show you where to put them.”

The child quickly jumped onto the bus before either Ross or Smith could protest. Ross let out a sigh that Smith recognized as the ‘kids am I right?’ sigh he had heard many times before.

“So, where should I put these?”

Ross gestured to the two bags he was holding. Smith pointed to the back of the bus.

“Just back there, just chuck them in the pile of other bags and Mr. Astley will put them on the bus.”

Ross smiled and gave a small ‘thanks’ as he turned around. Smith couldn't help where his eyes wandered and glad no one was around to see. He quickly averted his eyes from where they had been staring as Ross turned around to return to the bus.

“Is there anything you need me to do before I get on the bus?”

Smith looks down at the clipboard in his hand before looking back up at Ross.

“Well actually, it was last minute, but Oscar Dameron’s mother needed to come to camp with us because of medical reasons and the school may not have accounted for that when we got the bus,” Smith sheepishly ruffled his hair. “And so, you’re actually travelling by car with me.”

\-------

Smith was tapping his fingers on the steering wheel to the beat of the random pop song that was currently playing on the radio. They had been driving for an hour and Smith was slowly losing his mind. He just for the life of him could not think of a single thing to say to Ross.

Every time he thought he was close, his brain would give him multiple reasons why it would blow up in his face and he would go back to thinking. Smith was beginning to worry that the silence was becoming too uncomfortable for Ross and that the other man was not enjoying his silent experience with Smith. All of his worries were put to the back of his mind when he heard Ross cough.

“So uh, I was wondering how you know Trott? Like you guys must be good friends for you to go to his son’s birthday party.”

“I suppose I am a good friend of his, being Alec’s godfather and everything”

Ross quickly turns his head to face Smith and raises an eyebrow in confusion.

“Oh wow, Trott never mentioned that before. You must be pretty important to him then.”

Smith let out a humble sigh and slightly smiled.

“Well I would hope so, we have known each other since we were 12. Although I guess we technically weren't friends until I saved his ass when we were 14.”

He looks over towards Ross and notices the confused but intrigued look on his face and decided to tell him the full story.

“Trott has always been a small thing and sadly there are people who like to take advantage of that. He got beat up a bit, just assholes who wanted the little money he had on him and such. I, uh, was associated with those assholes for a while, but things got too intense and I couldn’t just stand by and watch so I decked this kid who was supposedly my best friend and labeled Trott as off limits.”

Ross couldn’t help the giggle that escaped his lips at Smith’s use of words but encouraged the man to continue with a flick of his wrist.

“Since then it was basically just the two of us. We were…. are always there for each other. Like when I was 17 and I got caught making out with this really hot guy behind the bike shed by the football team. As you can imagine they weren’t exactly impressed to see one of their teammates with their hand down another boy’s pants. The boy I was with managed to run away while my so-called ‘teammates’ kicked the shit out of me. But honestly, it was worth it to see Trott run straight into the fucking team captain, tackling him to the ground and punching right in his pretty little face. Trott looked like he was out for blood, it was scary as fuck and thankfully the others thought so too and left us alone.”

Ross was in shock. His brain was trying to process everything Smith had just told him and find an appropriate way to respond. His stupid brain kept focusing on the one element he really shouldn’t be so fixated on. Smith was into guys. In order to keep that thought at bay, Ross went with the first other response he could think of. Which was to laugh.

“Sorry mate, I mean that sounds horrible and everything, but I just….. Imagining Trott fucking attacking and scaring off a football team is the best thing I have ever pictured in my life.”

Ross was pleased when Smith returned his laugh in a genuine way.

“It was hilarious to see mate. But yeah we’ve been tight for years, I was there for him when Danielle got pregnant with Alec and when she…….”

Smith couldn’t find it in himself to finish his sentence. He didn’t even know if Trott had told Ross and it wasn’t his place to tell him. Thankfully Ross seemed to read him and knew what he was talking about.

“Died? Uh, yeah. Trott told me about her. He was telling me about being a single dad when Alec was little, just to compare our experiences since I'm a little nervous that I, uh, don’t do enough for Ollie.”

Ross had directed his gaze downwards during his little confession, taking an interest in his hands that were situated in his lap. As the car pulled up to the traffic lights, Smith brought the car to a stop. Glancing over at Ross, he took one hand off the wheel, placing over Ross’ own hands.

Ross looked up from where Smith’s hand now lay over his to find the other man looking at him.

They looked into each other's eye for a moment, before Ross pulled his gaze and hands away from Smith gently to look out the window.

“Trott did tell me he would never have survived without the help of his friend. Guess that was you then?”

Smith placed his hand back on the steering wheel and drove once the light turned green.

“Yeah, moved in with him and the kid straight away and stayed until he met Katie when Alec was close to 3. The poor kid didn’t even have a name for the first week of his life, I just called him ‘squeaky’ since he squeaked like 24/7. Wasn’t till I made a joke that Trott should name him after me because of everything I do that Trott actually named the kid. Of course, he had to take the piss and name him Alec not Alex, but I think that actually means more to me you know? It was a sign that Trott was still himself even with everything going on.”

An almost comfortable silence fell between the two. Still tapping his fingers along to the faint music playing seemingly in the background, Smith piped up again.

“How’d you and Trott meet? Wait, stupid question, you obviously met at school…”

Ross laughed at Smith, this rambling was usually something that he would do.

“Interestingly enough, we met when the boys started nursery together. Actually not long after he starting dating Katie. Trott’s been a good friend, always babysitting Ollie whenever I needed to take extra shifts at work and whatnot. I’ve been pretty much doing this whole father thing by myself since the beginning, so it has been nice to have someone like Trott around to help me out, especially on those hard days.”

“Well, Oliver isn’t a complete twat like some of the other kids in my class. You’ve done well.”

Ross managed to stop laughing just enough to get out, “I guess you’re right!” Before dissolving into laughter again.

Ross’ laugh, Smith decided then, was his favourite thing.

\------

“There are a few things that we need to set up at each of the cabins before the bus arrives with all the children,” Smith spoke as they pulled into the campsite, looking around for directions to the office where the people that ran the campsite activities resided. “Each of the kids got to pick a friend that they wanted to room with, and Mr. Astley organised them so everyone had at least one friend.”

Smith pulled the car into a parking spot and they both got out of the car, walking around to the boot to pull out the lists.

“The campsite gave us a map with the number of beds in each room and cabin numbers.” Smith handed Ross a stack of papers and a roll of sticky tape. “We need to go around and put these on all the doors so that the kids know which room they are staying in.”

Working quickly, they moved around to each of the cabins, sticking the respective lists on each of the doors.

Looking down at the list in his hand, Ross spoke up.

“Parents and teachers don’t have organised rooms do they?”

“Nope! We get to pick who we room with! The teachers and parents split up however we want. Since we are first here, we get first dibs!”

Almost sprinting back to his car, leaving a baffled Ross behind, Smith called out behind him.

“Wanna be roomies?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooooo some serious backstory was learnt here guys. Hope you enjoyed this one. The next chapter is both mine and Nisha's favourite so far so you have something to look forward to! :D


	5. The Start of Something New

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cutest Things Ever to Ross Hornby: <3  
> 1\. Ollie Hornby  
> 2\. Alex ‘motherfucking’ Smith  
> 3\. Puppies  
> 4\. Other children  
> 5\. Kittens  
> Official list by Hannie and Nisha™

Ross watched as Alec climbed the wall with ease, not even looking down as he reached the top to then start gliding down. The sky was unusually clear for this time of year, so the activity was being run on the large oval on the venue rather than inside the large warehouse like it would be on rainy days.

“Mr. Smith! Did you see that?”

Ross felt, more than saw, Smith’s head whipping around to look directly at Alec.

“Yeah, Alec!” His grin was wide. “You did a good job!”

Smith walked over toward Alec where he was removing his harness to give to Oliver, putting his hand up for a high-five that Alec gave to him, the biggest grin on his face.

Quickly ruffling Alec’s hair, he helped the boy step out of the harness and turned towards Oliver to help him put it on. Alec moved towards the group that had previously been cheering him on, leaving Oliver and Smith on their own.

“Oliver?” There is a hint of concern in Smith’s voice. “You alright there?”

The nervousness is clear on his face, Oliver almost looking a little green at the thought of climbing the wall. He acknowledges Smith’s question with a barely audible hum, turning towards the wall with a look of determination.

“I can do this. I can do this.”

Smith gives Oliver a slight pat on the back. “Of course you can do this Oliver! You can do anything that you set your mind to!”

It is clear that Oliver is still nervous when he glances over in Ross’ direction. But Ross, the ever supportive and amazing father that he is, gives him a large smile and thumbs up which gives Oliver the courage that he needs to start climbing the wall.

Smith stays at the base of the wall, wanting to stay and support the boy, glad that he had decided to do this when he notices Oliver halfway up the wall and frozen in place.

“It’s okay Oliver! You’re almost there! You can do this!”

Giving Oliver supportive words the whole way, Smith grins when Oliver finally makes it back down on the ground again and it sporting the biggest smile that he has ever seen on the boy .

Ross came over from where he had been previously been standing and watching and swept Oliver up into a hug.

“Ollie! I’m so proud of you, you just kept going even though you were scared and I can just tell from your smile how much fun you had!”

Ross’ gushing almost never seemed to stop to the younger boy, who looked quite embarrassed  
by his father's display of affection in front of all his friends.

“Thanks, Dad.” He said pulling out of his father's embrace. “Thanks, Mr. Smith!” He handed over his harness and ran excitedly over to where his other friends were leaving Ross grinning stupidly at Smith.

\----

“I don’t know if it is the best idea to leave them to make the raft on their own and then make ME test it.”

“You’ll be fine mate. Just trust me.”

“My son is planning something, though. I can just see it in his eyes!”

Smith looked over toward where the group of boy's were building their raft. Feeling his gaze, Oliver and Alec looked from where they were hard at work with the others.

The small wave that the two boys gave him, combined with their bright eyes only made Smith laugh.

“Oh, they are definitely planning something!”

Before Ross can reply with the expletives that were running through his mind, the group of boys called out to them.

“We’re done!” There was an almost singing tone to their voices as they called out in perfect unison.

With a large sigh that only served to make Smith laugh, Ross put a large grin on his face and clapped his hands together.

“Okay, let’s test this thing out!”

Oliver and Alec pushed the raft towards the river and once it was touching the water Ross tentatively stepped out towards it and sat on it and wriggling slightly to test its buoyancy.

“I was actually expecting to fall straight through this and into the lake. I’m pleasantly surprised.”

All of the boys burst out into laughter at this and this did nothing to calm Ross’ nerves about taking this raft further out into the lake.

“Time for you to take this out for a test ride!”

At that Smith pushed the raft into the middle of the lake as soon as he had drifted into the middle of the lake, the raft collapsed within itself and next thing Ross knew, he was underwater.

He swam to the top of the water and pulled himself up, keeping himself afloat on one of the blue barrels.

“Oliver. Maxwell. Hornby.”

This is all it takes for the young boys to burst into uncontrollable laughter. As Ross swims ashore, Smith offers his hand out to Ross to help him up and out of the water.

“Need a hand there?”

The grin on Smith’s face, that was threatening to turn into a laugh, turned into full on laughter as Ross pulled himself out of the water. Ross’ white Superdry shirt clung to his form, his shorts dark and soaping wet.

Smith’s breathing hitched as he looked over at Ross’ dripping wet form, Ross running his hand through his wet hair, making it stand up.

“I think I need a change of clothes mate.”

Even though Smith could just spend the rest of the day just staring at Ross’ body in this state, he quietly replied.

“Yeah, yeah you do.”

\---

Chickens ran past Ross and Smith, both of them standing to the side as the supervised the young children while they collected eggs from the hen house, the farmer standing with them.

They were on a day trip to a nearby farm to the campsite as an activity in which they were able to get to see how a farm was run, while also getting to pet them.

So far today they had seen the chickens, the cows, and the pigs. There was even a couple of piglets to see.

“The piglets were cute, but dogs still hold the top position of my favourite animals.”

The farmer turned to look at Ross as he spoke.

“Dogs? Well, you would be happy to know that one of our dogs recently had a litter. We’ve got a few puppies running around the place at the moment!”

Ross’ face lit up at the mention of the puppies, whereas Oliver, who was near enough to hear what the farmer had said just groaned.

“Puppies?” Ross was practically jumping up and down. “Can I see them?”

Walking into the room in which the puppies currently were, Ross immediately sat on the floor to be at the same level as them.

Legs crossed with a puppy in his lap, Ross grinned over to where his son and Smith were standing. He started to stroke the small dog that was in his lap, and as soon as he did it was like a switch was flipped.

All of the dogs that were in the room flocked toward Ross and started jumping on him knocking him onto his back, each of the puppies climbing on top of him and nudging him with their nose.

Ross let out a laugh of pure joy, and it was then that Smith knew that there was no turning back now.

\-----

It was currently 11pm on the third night of the trip, after all of the children were asleep. Both Ross and Smith were finding it difficult to sleep and had decided to go out and get some fresh air to clear their heads. Which is why they now found themselves sitting on the pier of the lake, their shoes off behind them and their feet comfortably resting in the water. They had spent the last hour talking about everything and nothing at the same time and were currently the topic of embarrassing stories.

“Oh, you did not!”

Ross was looking at Smith with his mouth open in shock.

“Yeah man! I was 8 and I needed to go!”

Ross threw his head back in laughter, unable to fully grasp that what he was hearing was the truth.

“So you just peed yourself in the middle of a school assembly?”

Smith joined Ross in laughing, face red with embarrassment and joy.

“As I said, I was 8! And when you need to go, you need to go!”

Ross leant forward, cupping his face in his hands in an attempt to muffle his laughing.

“Okay, okay you win. I definitely can not top that story.”

Smith sent a devilish grin towards Ross.

“Guess that means it is time for your punishment.”

Ross raised an eyebrow at Smith.

“I don’t remember agreeing on a……”

Before Ross could finish, Smith pushed the man into the lake, laughing the entire time. Ross broke through the surface of the water and coughed a little.

“YOU TWAT! THAT’S THE SECOND TIME THIS TRIP.”

Smith’s laughter grew deeper and the man was starting to lose balance.

“It is even funnier the second time!”

Too distracted laughing, Smith didn’t notice Ross swim over to him. By the time Smith felt Ross’ wet hand on his arm it was all too late and Smith was now in the lake with Ross. Smith broke through the surface to the sound of Ross’ laughter.

“Oh, you are going to pay for that Ross Hornby.”

“Only if you can catch me, Alex Smith.”

The two men started to swim around the lake, Ross stopping every few second to splash Smith. They were lucky the lake was located far away from the cabins, as their giggles echoed throughout the area. After about ten minutes, Smith finally managed to catch Ross. He held onto his shoulders and spun the other man around so that they were now face to face.

“Got you!”

Smith grinned at Ross and looked into his eyes. The water droplets falling from his eyelashes mixed with his crystal blue eyes made Smith’s heart skip a beat. They were just floating there, in the middle of the lake, making eye contact for minutes before Ross’ hoarse voice broke the silence.

“So. What are you going to do now that you caught me?”

Smith could've sworn that he saw a hint of arousal in Ross’ eyes. That was all he needed before he began to lean his head in towards Ross’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D


	6. Summer Lovin'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Conclusion to the cliffhanger of the last chapter..... or is it?!?! ;)

“Hey, Ollie?”

Alec hangs off the top of the bunk to look down at Oliver on the bed below him.

“What’s up with your Dad and Mr. Smith?”

Oliver moves slightly off his pillow to look at Alec.

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t know. They keep looking at each other. It’s weird.”

Oliver thought about what Alec had just said. He had noticed the two staring at each other and he saw he had even seen his dad blush at one point. Maybe they were just friends now or something?

Alec disappears from view as Oliver got lost in thought and reappears again, this time with a torch in hand.

“Let’s tell some scary stories!”

\-------

Ross was still dripping wet as he paced back and forth leaving a puddle of water on the floor of the room that he was sharing with Alex.

Alex? When had it changed in his head from Smith to Alex? He liked Al- Smith, he did. But it had been so long since he had dated that he wasn’t sure what he was doing anymore and now he had Ollie to think about…

Ollie! What would Ollie think! The man was his son’s teacher. Was it even allowed? How would it even work if they were in a relationship? What would Ollie call him? What if Smith wanted to be called Dad? I’m Dad, how would we know who he was talking about? It would be too confusing for Ollie to call us both the same thing.

What if Ollie likes Smith more than me?!

Ross’ thoughts were interrupted by Smith bursting through the door.  
There is silence for a moment as they both look at each other, each waiting for the other to talk first.

“Do… Do I have a chance?”

The look that Ross gets from Smith is one of pure hope, he looks down at his feet before he replies.

“I, uh, actually, I think you do.”

Ross ran a hand through his wet hair, making it stand up on end, slowly looking up to meet Smith’s eyes.

Silence falls between them again.

“So, uh, I’ll just go get changed then?”

Smith awkwardly points towards the bathroom, quickly grabbing his bed clothes from the bed and disappears behind the bathroom door.

Ross stared at the door that Smith had just vanished behind, before quickly getting into motion and changing out of his soaking wet clothes.

He sat down on his bed, facing the door that Smith was behind. What did this mean for them? What if he wasn’t ready for a relationship? What if when he was finally ready for a relationship with Smith, Smith liked someone else?

His thoughts are once again interrupted by Smith coming into the room, towelling off his hair.  
One look at Smith’s hair and the way that it was sticking up in all direction was all Ross needed to make his decision.

He was going to try, he would make this work.

Ross quickly stood up and closed the distance between himself and Smith. Stopping right in front of the man, Ross paused for a second.

“....Ross?”

Hearing Smith’s confused, soft voice, Ross put his hands on Smith’s shoulders and pushed the man back till he was pinned against the bathroom door. Before Smith could even think of something to say Ross connected their lips.  
  


It didn’t take long for the two men's lust to take over, tongues being added to deepen the kiss. Ross pulled back when the need for air became too much, panting as he looked Smith in the eyes.

“Ross... what does… what does that mean for us?” Smith spoke in between pants, his voice filled with hope and a touch of concern.

“This means I want to give us a shot. That is if you want to.” 

A smirk grew on Smith’s face before he leant in and kissed Ross.

“Of fucking course, I want to give us a go.”  
Ross smiled at Smith and kissed the man on the lips, moving back a step so Smith was no longer pinned against the wall.

Their lips parted for a brief second for air before they both went in for another kiss. Ross’ hands moved downwards to rest on Smith’s hips, his fingers clutching at the fabric of his shirt and moving slightly so they could get under and touch the beautiful skin underneath.

Smith’s hand, however, made their way upwards, with one finding its way under Ross’ shirt and on the middle of his back, slowly rubbing circles on the skin, while his other hand was threaded through Ross’ short, wet hair.

After 10 minutes of making out like this, Ross rested his forehead on Smith’s and let out a small laugh.

“We should probably go to bed now. You know, early morning and everything.”

Smith laughed back at Ross. “Hmmm only if we share a bed.”

“I’m not fucking you at my son's school camp Smith.”

Smith continued to smile as he responded to Ross. “Damn it. No, but seriously, I just meant that I want to cuddle and shit.”

Ross rolled his eye’s at Smith, but couldn’t help but smile.

“Fine. But I want to be the big spoon. I want to nuzzle my head in that beautiful hair of yours.”

Smith blushed but the blush was soon replaced with a grin as he moved his hands just below Ross’ ass and he picked the other man up. Realizing what Smith was doing, Ross wrapped his legs around Smith’s waist for support and grabbed onto his neck.

“Guess I better get you into bed then so you can enjoy the magic that is my beautiful hair.” Ross laughed as Smith walked him over to his bed and dropped him on the mattress and landed on top of him.

They kissed once more as Ross moved the blankets so they could slip underneath them. Ross moved his back so it was almost against the wall and pulled Smith so he turned around and his back was facing Ross’ chest.

Ross slipped one of his arms underneath Smith and quickly threw his other arm over the top of the man's stomach. Smith grabbed both of Ross’ hands and held them close. Ross nuzzled into the back of Smith’s head and gave him a peck on the neck.

“Goodnight Smith.”

Smith closed his eyes, feeling absolutely comfortable for the first time in a while.

“Goodnight Ross.”

\------

They had just returned home from camp, and Ross didn’t feel much like cooking dinner after not having much sleep over the duration of the camp. It was Oliver’s turn to pick what they had for take-away and so tonight they were eating pizza.

Both tired from a long day of activities and then traversing back across the country to get home, dinner was a mostly silent affair, both quiet rather than their bubbly selves.

This only gave Ross more time to think over the past two weeks and how his relationship with Alex had developed. They had spent the rest of the camp nights cramped into one single bed snuggling the nights away, and getting to know each other and now that they were back home, they were finally going to have their first date!

“Dad. What’s with you and Mr. Smith?”

Oliver’s voice cuts through his thoughts, and he almost drops the piece of pizza in his hand at the question.

Panic begins to set in as he questions whether he should just come out and tell Oliver that he is dating Smith but knows that it is much too soon in their relationship to even think about telling him.

Ross freezes as he thinks over in his head what he should tell Ollie before he settles on something.

“Smith and I just became really good friends while on camp! Sharing a room with someone for two weeks does that to you.”

The look that his son gave him truly conveyed one of disbelief.

“But I shared a room with Donovan for two weeks and we still aren’t friends!”

Ross smiles gently at his son and shakes his head. He lets out a fond sigh, children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Dad doesn’t like people.” - Han, 2016, pretending to be Ollie. 
> 
> Thank you all so much for all of the comments on the last chapter! We are both over the moon with your positive responses. xoxoxox Keep it up! Comments make us all bubbly and happy which means we write nice cute things ;)


	7. Am I Too Dirty? Am I Too Flirty?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: DIRTY PUNS AHEAD

Ross opened the door to his car and began to stand, only to be bombarded by two eight-year-old children that were going for his legs.

Both boys were chanting in sync with each other, calling out ‘Dad’ and ‘Ross’ respectively. Ross looked tiredly down at the boys. They could only be here for one reason.

“I’ll take Oliver?”

Ross looked gratefully up towards the voice. Trott was his saviour.

“That would be great, thank you so much, Trott. I’ll pick him up before dinner?”

“Whenever you want mate!”

Oliver pushed his backpack into Ross’ hands.

“Thanks, Dad!”

Ross could only watch after the two boys as they sprinted towards Trott’s car on the other side of the car park. Trott gave Ross a smile.

“I’ll see you tonight then!”

And at that, he was gone, following after the two boys, leaving Ross to ponder how crazy his life was.

Ollie could sometimes be a little bit of a handful, especially around Alec. While Ross hated that they couldn’t have something bigger, he was somewhat glad that Trott’s house had a backyard and more space in which the boys could play which meant that more often than not, play dates were at Trott’s house.

Ross decided then that while he was out shopping this afternoon that he would get Trott his favourite kind of tea as a thank you gift.

\---

‘You. Me. Food. Tonight.’ No, too brief.

‘Yo Ross what is up? Wanna go grab a bite to eat laterz?’ What the fuck, I’m an adult not some 16-year-old.

‘Are you spaghetti cause I want you to meat my balls. You, me, dinner at that nice Italian place.’ Again, Smith, you are not a horny teenage boy. You are an adult.

‘Mr. Hornby, would you like to go out for dinner this evening?’ Wait, no, that's too formal.

‘Rossy babe. We should get some dinner tonight.’ And, that’s too casual. What the hell was going through my mind to think that ‘Rossy babe’ was a good idea in the first place?

‘Hey Ross ;) Want to go out for dinner? ;)’ Nope can’t do that, winky faces are creepy.

‘Hey Ross! Want to go out for dinner tonight?’ Ahhh, perfect.

Why did dating have to be so much harder than what he remembered it being?

\---

Ross quickly put the groceries into the back of his car. Shopping without Ollie was not something that he usually did, more often than not, he didn’t have time to do it before he picked Oliver up from school after he finished work.

He was always grateful when Trott had the boys after school which meant that he was able to get the shopping done twice as fast, leaving him with time to go back to Trott’s and talk with him about the boys and life in general.

Tonight, however, he had a date!

While he was making his usual rounds down each of the aisles, he had received a text. Thinking that it was from Trott, he absentmindedly opened his phone to view the text, only to nearly drop it in surprise when he read the message from Smith.

Dating was something that he hadn’t done in years, and he was quite nervous, despite how easy that he found talking to Smith and how comfortable he had felt in his presence when they spent time together while on Ollie’s camp.

When he saw the message, he immediately texts through his agreement to a date that night, also shooting one Trott’s way stating that he had a date tonight and if he could watch Oliver for a little bit longer than originally planned, that would be great.

Trott’s response came through just as he was about to get into the car to drive off.

“I will FUCKING look after your kid mate. GO ON THAT FUCKING DATE!!”

This only served to make Ross even more excited for the date ahead, his face threatening to split in half with the smile that spread across his face as he imagined Trott’s reaction to getting said text message.

He just knew that as soon as he turned up later that night to pick Ollie up from Trott’s house that the other man would have many questions for him.

\---

Smith stopped himself from fiddling with the buttons of his dark grey waistcoat, only to start fiddling with the napkin on the table. He was starting to doubt his choice in outfit now, questioning himself as to whether it was too formal for their dinner.

He wasn’t left with much time to continue to doubt himself, as when he looked up from the table, he could see the waiter ushering Ross towards his table. Ross looked absolutely stunning in his black button up shirt and dark navy jeans with his hair spiked up in its usual fashion.

Smith stood from his seat quickly, almost tipping the chair over in the process, to greet Ross. He bumbled around for a few moments, unsure as to whether or not he should kiss Ross, and if he was to kiss Ross, just on the check, or a peck on the lips.

He was saved from having to make a decision at all when Ross leant across and gave him a light kiss on the corner of his mouth. This left the two men blushing and awkwardly standing facing each other across the table.

“Hey.”

Ross smiled shyly at Smith’s breathless words and they both awkwardly stood for a moment longer before sitting down at the table across from one another. They both looked at the menu briefly before Smith spoke up.

“So, um, how’s Oliver?”

Smith watched as Ross put his menu down in front of himself carefully before he responded.

“Uh, he’s good.” Silence falls between them again before Ross pipes up to try and break the awkward air once more. “How’s work been?”

“Good.”

Smith couldn’t understand why this was so awkward for them both. They had both been so comfortable with each other while on camp and never seemed to run out of things to talk about, and yet here they were, on their first date and struggling to maintain a conversation where either of them spoke more than five words at one time.

They were both thankful when the waiter came over and took their orders, and when Ross ordered the spaghetti and meatballs, Smith’s mind wandered back to the moment in which he had been deliberating how he was going to ask Ross out for this dinner.

Once the waiter had walked off, Smith could not stop himself.

“Are you spaghetti? Because I want you to meat my balls.”

It was like the screen that had prevented them both from being comfortable in each other's presence like they had been not long ago had been broken, and when Ross replied with a pun of his own, Smith was almost disappointed that he hadn’t gone with it in the first place when asking Ross out to this dinner.

“You look like a bowl of ice cream, I just gotta spoon you.”

They spent some time exchanging puns, the conversation now flowing freely between the two men, them both having finally rediscovered the connection that they had previously formed.

The dinner plates had been cleared away and they had both decided that they were going to see who could come up with the worst puns, both of them acting like young teenagers rather than the nearly 30-year-olds that they were.

“If I was a watermelon, would you spit or swallow my seed?”

Smith almost spit out his water when Ross spoke. However, the evil grin on Ross’ face told him everything that he needed to know. He had waited until that exact moment to come out with this pun just to see if Smith would spit or swallow.

“Ooh, I’ll get you for that Ross!” Smith matched the grin that Ross held and leant in close towards Ross. “Are you craving pizza, because I’d gladly give you a pizz a this dick.”

Ross raised his eyebrow towards Smith, also leaning in towards the middle of the table, lowering his voice.

“Do you like chocolate, because you are going to choke a lot on this dick.”

Thankfully the table that they were sitting at was relatively small, and so their faces were merely inches apart when Smith spoke again.

“Do you like Smores? Well, how about s’more of this dick up your ass?”

Ross’ eyes flick towards Smith’s lips and he licked his own and inching forward on his seat to close the remaining distance between them. The sound of the waiter clearing his throat made the two men jump apart.

“Are you ready to order dessert now sir's? Unfortunately, though, smores are not on the menu.”

Dragging his eyes away from Ross’ face, Smith turns towards the waiter.

“We’ll have a bowl of chocolate ice cream and a fruit platter to share instead please.”

Smith’s eyes were full of mischief as he remembers each of the food-related puns that Ross had shared with him.

\----

Smith was leading Ross out of the restaurant, dragging him along by his hand. Smith had told Ross he knew exactly how they should end their date and that it would be ‘the best thing he would ever do in his life apart from sex with me.’

Ross was scanning the unfamiliar street they were walking down, trying to guess whereabouts Smith was taking him. About four shops down Ross was the bright lights of an arcade.

“You best be taking me to that arcade Smith or else this date will officially be over.”

Smith turned his head around and gave Ross a cheeky smile.

“That shallow are we Ross Hornby? Well, I guess it is a good thing that arcade is our destination.”

Ross gave Smith a soft whack on the arm as the two grown men entered the arcade.

The place was huge. Various different games were scattered about the open building, some new and some even older that the two men themselves. Multiple different coloured lights flashed from the machines in an almost hypnotic pattern. Looking around, Ross spotted a game that he had to play right that second.

“Smith. We have to.”

Ross pointed to the game and Smith smiled.

“Of course you like street fighter. I should've known.”

Ross was too distracted by the sight of the game to even register Smith’s sarcasm. Instead, he dragged Smith along so they were at the game.

“I take it you have coins? Because I sure as hell don’t”

Smith laughed at Ross as he pulled a plastic bag of coins out of his pocket.

“I always come prepared.”

Smith winked at Ross as he inserted the coins to start the game.

\-------

Two hours later and Ross was almost skipping out the front door of the arcade with a pouty Smith following behind.

“I still say we should have done best out of a hundred.”

Ross turned around so that he was now walking backwards with a huge smile on his face.

“Just face it, Smith, I kicked your ass. And I totally would have won even if we did do it out of a hundred.”

Ross poked his tongue out like a child and began to giggle. The pout on Smith’s face couldn’t help but turn into a grin at the sight of Ross. He was so adorably happy.

“Guess I better give you your reward for winning.”

Ross stopped walking and looked at Smith confused.

“Reward? We never said anything about a re-”

Before Ross could finish, Smith closed the gap between them and connected their lips. The kiss was gentle and slow, lasting a few minutes before they broke apart.

“Oh, THAT reward.”

Both men stood smiling at each other, happy just to stare into each other's eyes. Suddenly Ross remembered how late it was and the fact that he had a child.

“Oh crap, Oliver! I should probably go pick him up and take him home to bed.”

Smith tried his best to not let his smile drop at the knowledge that their date was ending.

“Of course man. But, uh, I had a nice time.”

Ross gave Smith a small smile.

“Me too. This actually turned out better than I expected.”

Smith giggled at Ross.

“That is because I am just so amazing at dates. Which is why we must go on another one.”

Ross couldn’t help but return the giggle.

“Well, I can’t argue with that logic. Call me okay?”

Ross leant in and gave Smith a quick peck on the cheek before he started to walk off.

“Why don’t you call me this time!”

Smith’s request was met with a middle finger. Laughing, Smith knew he was going to be getting a call from Ross.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the continued support guys! We are overwhelmed by all of your comments :D <3


	8. Tell Me More, Tell Me More.

Trott looked over at Oliver’s sleeping form curled up on his couch. Ross had messaged him when he was on his way over and just as he pulled up into the driveway so that Trott could just let him in without waking anyone up by knocking on the door.

Trott opened the door for Ross to see the other man’s wide smile, the smile of a man that had obviously had a good night.

“So? How was the date?”

Trott stepped to the side as he let Ross in through the door, keeping his voice low as to not wake the other sleeping occupants of the house.

Ross blushed as he answered Trott’s question.

“It was good. Really good. He took me out for dinner and to the arcade and hopefully there will be another date soon!”

The look of pure joy on Ross’ face conveyed so much emotion that Trott was able to see the truth in his eyes.

“Who’s the lucky guy then? Is it someone I know?”

Ross mumbled ‘yes’ in reply to Trott question and when Ross stayed silent as to who it was, Trott knew that it was someone that he knew personally. He started to wrack his brains, trying to think of every person that he knew that was single.

“It’s Smith. Alex Smith.”

Trott’s jaw dropped in amusement. He couldn’t believe that the two men had somehow ended up on a date and he didn’t even have to play a part in getting them together. Usually, he would have to set Smith up on a date with someone for him to even consider going out on a date, and Ross had refused to date anyone for as long as he could remember on the basis that he had Ollie to look out for and focus his attention on.

Trott had to fight to keep himself from yelling in excitement. His two best friends had just started dating and he just knew that they would be perfect for each other. When he had first become friends with Ross and learnt that he was single, he was tempted to introduce them to each other, but upon coming across the knowledge that Ross wasn’t ready for someone else in his life like that just yet, he decided to hold off and wait for a time in which Ross was ready to date again.

“I know it’s late and a school night, and so you should be getting Ollie home, but we are going out for lunch on Saturday. It has been decided. Katie is happy to stay here and look after the boys while we are out for lunch.”

“Yeah, that’s fine. Thanks for that Trott. And for tonight too! You are a lifesaver for doing this on such short notice for me!”

Trott smiles at Ross and leads him into the lounge where Oliver is still sound asleep on the couch.

“No problem Ross. Anything to help a mate out!”

Trott stood in the archway that leads into the room watching as Ross knelt next to the couch and gently brushed the hair out of the boy's face. The love that the older man had for his son was always clear to him, but seeing such precious moment between son and child was always special.

Ross gently lifted the small boy into his arms and followed Trott back outside, while Trott opened all the doors for him. He watched as Ross carefully buckled the young boy into the back seat of the car and gently close it as to not startle the boy awake. Trott and Ross exchange their goodbyes before Ross climbed into the front seat of the car and Trott waved them away.

Waiting until the moment that the car was out of site, Trott pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed Smith’s number. Remaining outside of the house so that his excited and possibly loud voice did not wake the sleeping occupants of his household, Trott waited, slightly impatiently for Smith to pick his phone up.

“Hello? Trott?”

Trott can barely contain himself when he hears Smith answer.

“Smith! Why didn’t you tell me that you and Ross were dating?”

“Well, umm.”

“It’s not like we are best friends or anything and tell each other everything. You two are just perfect for each other! You should have told me!” Trott just kept rambling, expressing everything about how he thought the two men would just be perfect for each other and how excited that he was now that two of his friends were dating, barling allowing Smith to get a word in sideways. It wasn’t long until Trott’s ramblings came to an end. “Anyway, Smith, we should catch up on Saturday for lunch. You have much to tell me about this date and how it went!”

\-----

Trott walked over to his and Smith’s usual booth in the cafe, seeing that Smith had already arrived.

“Trying something new called being on time are we Smith?”

“Yeah, well I figured that I might as well be on time when you already have so much stuff that you want to ask me about.”

Trott grinned evilly.

“Well, the questions will have to wait for now. Ross isn’t here yet and this way I can get answers from both of you at the same time!”

It wasn’t long until Ross arrived at the booth where the two men were seated, out of breath as if he had run a marathon and muttering apologies as he slid into a seat across from Trott, sitting next to Smith barely even noticing that he was there.

Trott just grinned at Ross as he continued to babble something about being late. Not that it really registered in Trott’s mind, he was more focused on the fact that he now had both men in front of him and could ask all and any questions that he had. It really baffled him that two men, both of which were both not looking for any kind of relationship, Ross especially seeming very against it, had ended up in a relationship. Together!

The moment that Ross noticed that he was seated next to Smith, he jumped a little in his seat and a small smile spread across his face and a light blush tinted his cheeks, but the absolute joy on both men’s faces was something that Trott could not miss.

“So…” Trott leant forward across the table, adding to the dramatics of the whole situation. "How long have you two been dating? And why wasn’t I told until last night? And after the date of all things!”

“Well, um…” Ross started to answer Trott’s questions before Smith cut in.

“Trott, mate. Chill. We only just started dating. Last night was our first one.”

“But we have technically been in a relationship of sorts since the first week of camp.”

“FIRST WEEK OF CAMP?” Trott lowered his voice as to not turn the attention of the other patrons of the cafe their way.

“Firstly, you’ve been together for that long and you’re only just telling me now? Secondly, you got together at my son’s camp? Wait. You didn’t fuck around while on the school camp did you?”

“Trott! We did not fuck on my son’s school camp!” Ross’ eyes started to glaze over with unshed tears. Something that did not go unnoticed by either Smith or Trott.

“Is that seriously what you think of me?” The pain in his voice was clear to them both and, even if Trott had meant it to be a joke, he was seriously regretting it now.

Thankfully for him, Smith immediately reach over towards Ross and pulled the shorter man into his arms.

“Ross! Hun, no one would ever think that of you. He meant it only as a joke.”

Smith was whispering reassuring words to Ross and Trott averted his eyes and pretended not to listen. He accidently created such a sickeningly sweet, while also such heartbreaking scene in front of him.

Trott had no idea how this of all the things that they had ever joked about was the one to break Ross but knew that it probably had something to do with a past relationship of sorts. They would always joke about these kinds of things. Well not screwing your partner at a school camp specifically, but still.

Their relationship was still new, so Ross being the type of person that he was, was probably overthinking and second guessing everything to do with his relationship with Smith, and now he has gone and done this!

‘Well done Trott. You’ve earnt yourself a Best Friend of the Year with this one.’ he thought to himself bitterly.

“I’m sorry Trott.” Ross wiped the tears that threatened to fall from his eyes away with his hands, drying them on the napkin in front of him. Ross turned towards Smith and hugged him tight, murmuring a ‘Thank you Alex’ into his shoulder.

“I should be the one apologising here Ross, you’ve got nothing to be sorry for!” Trott reached over the table to give Ross a pat on the shoulder.

“I don’t actually think that you would do that! Smith, sure, but you? Never.”

Trott watches as a Ross gives a small smile at his words before tears start trickling down his cheeks and he quickly wipes them away.

“Sorry, sorry. Don’t worry about me. It’s nothing.”

Trott shoots Smith a concerned look, receiving only an innocent, ‘I don’t know mate, don’t look at me’ shrug in return. Ross seemed to take this time to compose himself, jumping straight back into the conversation that had been occurring before Ross’ break down.

“Smith and I, we were hoping that you could maybe not tell the boys about this yet? I’ve not been in a relationship with anyone since Ollie’s mother and I’m not sure how he would react to it.”

“Which I cannot understand! I mean look at that face!”

Smith’s joking manner puts a smile back on Ross’ face once more and their conversation continued as normal as if Trott’s comments hadn’t sent Ross into emotional turmoil. Trott agreed to help them keep their relationship from the boy's and sent a text off to Katie, who was at home watching said children, to make sure that she knew to keep it from the boys too.

Trott spoke up as they were leaving the cafe to get in their respective cars to go home.

“Katie and I would be happy to watch Oliver anytime that you two want to go out man.”

Ross smiles at Trott.

“Thank you, Trott.” Ross gave Trott a tight hug. “Thank you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Chants* Foreshadowing Foreshadowing Foreshadowing Foreshadowing Foreshadowing Foreshadowing


	9. If You Wanna Be My Lover, You Gotta Get With My Kid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #HugRoss24/7

Ross stood under the stream of water, letting the warmth cascade over his body. He put shampoo into his hands and began to massage it into his scalp, pausing only when he heard Oliver call out to him.

“Hey, dad? You just got a message from someone.”

“It’s probably just Trott about you staying at his house this weekend, just read it out to me.”

"‘Hey, just wanted to-’”

“Ollie?” There was a pause in Oliver’s speech, leaving Ross confused and concerned about his son. “Oliver? Is something wrong?”

Not even pausing to wash the remaining soap suds from his hair, Ross jumped out of the shower and he wrapped a towel around his waist as he rushed out into the space outside the bathroom to find Oliver staring down at his phone.  
Oliver looked up from the phone, to meet his father’s gaze.

“Dad?”

At his son’s questioning tone Ross just knows that it wasn’t Trott that had sent him a text.

“Mr Smith wants to know what time you want to meet for your date on Saturday?”

At this, the panic sets in and Ross’ brain goes at a million miles an hour as he runs through every possible way that this could go. Every single one of them bad.

“Oliver,” Ross speaks gently and softly as if he was terrified that Oliver was going to bolt out of the house.

Oliver’s reply comes just as softly. “Dad? Are you and Mr Smith dating?”

Ross continued to panic internally as it would not do any good to panic in front of Ollie. He briefly considers denying it, but he likes to be honest with Ollie about most things and doesn’t want to lie about something this big.

“Yes?” Ross’ words are so soft and have an almost questioning tone to it.

What happens next is something that Ross had never thought in a million years would happen. Oliver Hornby was excited that his dad was dating someone. “It’s about time dad!” Oliver was bouncing on the balls of his feet, a constant stream of questions falling from his mouth. “How long have you been dating? Why hadn’t you told me? Is he going to move in with us? What do I call him?”

Ross didn’t even know where to start in regards to the almost constant stream of questions that his son was firing his way. Ross took a deep breath and stopped his son’s rambled questions, with his own rambled answers.

“We’ve been dating almost 2 months now and I didn’t tell you because I wanted to wait until we were comfortable and I didn’t know how you would react, and no, he isn’t going to move in with us and I don’t know what you should call him…”

\-----

Ross paced around his room, freshly showered to remove the remaining soap suds from his hair, as he waited for Smith to answers his phone.

“Come on, come on, come on. Pick up your damn phone Smith.”

He had waited until Oliver had gone to bed so that he could talk to Smith without having to worry about feeding Ollie or making sure that he went to bed on time. He sighed as he flopped down onto his bed.

Smiths sarcastic voice on the other end of the line when he answered the phone was enough to calm the man and put a smile on his face.

“Rossy babe. Wasn’t expecting a call from you tonight.”

Ross laughed at Smith’s tone but sobered up as he remembers why he had called Smith in the first place. Ross’ sudden change in demeanour, alerted the other man to the fact that something was up.

“Ross? What’s wrong?”

“Ollie knows Alex. He knows. I thought I got a text from Trott, but it was from you and I got him to read it to me and now he knows!”

“Wow, Ross! Calm down, I’m sure it will be okay.” Smith’s voice changed so that it conveyed a more gentle tone.

“How did he react?” Ross’ voice almost became more hysterical, while also trying to keep his voice low and avoid waking his son in the other room.

“He was okay with it.”

“And?”

“ _He was okay with it._ ” If at all possible, Ross’ voice became even more hysterical at this.

“Ross, do you need me to come over?”

“Yes, but what if Ollie wakes up and he thinks this is weird and is not actually okay with us being together and then he starts to hate me, and if you stay the night what will he think about us and me and I don’t want to move too fast for him, or us to move too fast and this to fall to pieces, because I like you, I really do Alex. But I really want Oliver to be comfortable with us being together, but I need you here because I’m really freaking out and…”  
Ross takes a deep breath.

“Please come over, Alex.”

Ross’ voice is an almost whisper, but Smith luckily, is able to hear the other man.

“I’ll be there in ten, Ross.”

\-----

Smith rummaged through his cupboard looking for a duffel bag to throw his overnight clothes in. He ran a hand through his hair as he found one and quickly began throwing clothes inside the bag, almost turning his room upside down with the speed at which he was trying to accomplish it.

Walking into his bathroom, he swept most of the products off of the bench into the bag and hoping that he had everything he needed for tomorrow, he zipped the bag up, threw it over his shoulder and walked out to the car, tossing the bag next to him as he made his way towards Ross’ house.

He hadn’t been in a serious relationship in years, and standing at Ross’ front door, preparing himself to jump feet first into the most serious relationship that he had ever been in, he felt nervous. He knew that he liked Ross and that Oliver was a sweet boy, but he just didn’t know he could easily slip into their lives without causing too many disruptions.

He didn’t even finish knocking on the door before it was opened and a frazzled looking Ross stood before him. He sighed, eyes roaming over his boyfriend's own stressed form, before dropping his duffel to the floor next to him and pulling the shorter man into a hug.

“Oh, Ross.” After a short moment, he pulled back to look Ross in the eyes. “Feeling better now are we?”

Ross shrugs.

“I guess.”

Smith then finds himself being dragged towards Ross’ bedroom, and before Ross pulls him too far away from the door, he swipes his bag back up.

“That eager to get me into bed are we?”

A small smile makes its way onto Ross’ face at this. Once they enter the room, they prepare for bed mostly in silence. The decision for Smith to make his way over had happened relatively late at night, and so Smith would be providing his comfort in the form on cuddles.  
Smith spoke as they climbed into the bed together, wrapping his arms around the other man’s waist.

“This bed has much more room than the one that we shared on camp, doesn’t it.”

Ross chuckled and wriggled down further into Smith’s arms so that he could rest his head on the man’s chest like he had when they had shared the bed on camp.

“I don’t need more room, I want to be closer to you anyway.”

Smith smiles down at his boyfriend and places a kiss on the top of the man’s head.

“You want to talk about why you are so worried about Oliver?”

Ross sighs and gets into a more comfortable position while still using Smith as a pillow.

“I’m just worried that he is going to change his mind about us and even if Ollie takes priority…” Ross trails off and Smith nudges the man to get him to continue to talk. Ross moves his head so that he can see Smith’s face.

“I guess I just really like you Alex. And I’m worried that if he changes his mind, that I’ll lose you.”

“Oliver is a smart boy Ross, I'm sure that he won’t change his mind.”

There is silence for a moment between the two men before Smith speaks up again.

“How about tomorrow we have a nice day in, just the three of us, and we play some games and Oliver can get to know me outside of being his teacher and I can get to know him some more outside of him being my student.”

At first, Smith isn’t even sure that Ross was still awake, however, when he heard a small, ‘okay’ he knew that even if Ross was still scared, he was ready for tomorrow to come.

\-----

When Oliver first walked into the kitchen the next morning, he jumps a little at the sight of his teacher, but also dad’s boyfriend, sitting at the table with his father. Both were still in their pyjamas, like Oliver himself, sipping at their steaming coffees and eating pancakes.

“Dad, why didn’t tell me you were making pancakes?”

Ross looks up from his own breakfast and then motions towards the untouched plate across from him.

“There’s your pancakes there Ollie. Of course, I didn’t forget about you.”

Ross was surprised that Oliver made no mention that it was not normal for Smith to be eating breakfast with them, but makes no mention of it and breakfast continues as normal for the little family, with Smith participating in the morning chatter as if he had always been there.

After all the pancakes had been eaten and the breakfast dishes had been washed, Ross pulled both boys back to the intimate dining table, wanting to talk to them both.

“I just want Oliver to know that he can put a stop to this anytime that he wants,” Ross says to Smith’s questioning glance. “A safe word if you will, that only me and Ollie know so that if he feels like he isn’t okay with us being together anymore, he can put a stop to it.”

At Ross’ words, Smith puts a hand over his mouth to hide his laugh, while Oliver just shoots his father a confused look.

“Dad. I told you I’m fine with you and Mr Smith being together. You don’t need to do this.”

“I just want to make sure that feel as though you can change your mind at any time Ollie.”

“Dad, really. I know. You don’t have to keep telling me.” Ross looked towards his son, seeing the genuine look on his face. Sometimes he seemed so much more mature than an eight-year-old. “Mr Smith. Wanna play Mario Kart?”

Ross watched as his two favourite boys got along better than he could have ever expected and moved across the room towards the couch.

“I told you, Oliver, outside of school it’s just Smith.”

Ross smiled at the look that Smith gave him.

“You joining us for a couple of rounds?”

Ross smiled as he walked over to join them. Yes, he thought, this day was going to be so much better than he could have ever imagined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh we are still so overwhelmed by all of the positive responses to this fic! We are so very excited for you guys to see the next two chapters, Nisha is legit holding me back cause I want to show you guys chapter 11 right now but we aren't ready to post. Hope you enjoyed this chapter xoxoxo


	10. Why She Had To Go, I Don't Know

Katie looked into the kitchen where her boyfriend and Alec were washing and drying the dishes from dinner. It was that time of year again. Trott usually managed to be happy around the time of Alec’s birthday, the young boy’s excitement keeping him distracted, but her birthday, she knew from the few years that she had known him, were always difficult.

Alec still being quite young meant that Trott was keen to hide it from him. Thankfully Smith had convinced him that he should at least know about his mother, even if he doesn’t know the full story behind Danielle’s death.

She could tell from the way that Alec was thoughtfully looking towards Trott, who was had been washing the same part of the pan for the better part of five minutes, that he knew that something was up. It was only a matter of time before he came to one of them with questions, and she wasn’t sure if Trott was ready to answer them just yet.

It wasn’t long after the little family had finished cleaning up from dinner that it was time get ready for bed. Katie shooed that young boy off to get his pyjamas on and follow him into his room not long after so that they could read his book together.

Just as Katie was tucking Alec in after they had finished reading together, Alec asked the questions that she knew were coming when she saw the look that he was giving Trott the entire afternoon.

“Katie?”   
Alec looked so innocent and young, his blankets tucked up to his neck. 

“Why is Dad so sad?”

Katie ran her hand through the small boy’s hair, smiling softly down at him. 

“That’s something that you are going to have to ask your Dad, buddy.”   
At the pout that he started to give her she sighed and continued. 

“It’s not really for me to tell, Alec.”   
When he continued to pout at her, giving her the eyes that he knew that she couldn’t resist, she relented slightly. 

“Okay, I’ll send your father in. Like I said, this is a question that you need to ask your Dad.”

Thankful that Alec had paused in his questioning, at least of her, she left his room in search of her boyfriend, finding him in their bedroom.

“Chris.”   
Her words were soft, but Trott still heard her and up looked towards her from where he had been looking down at his hands in his lap, perched on the end of their bed. 

“Alec is asking about you.”   
She moved to join him on the bed, pulling him into a side hug. 

“I think you need to tell him more about Danielle.”

Pausing, Katie expects to receive some kind of objection from the man in regards to this and is pleasantly surprised to hear Trott verbalise his agreement, albeit reluctantly.

“Yeah, I know,”   
he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. 

“Smith’s been on my case for weeks telling me that I should tell Alec everything.”

Kaite place a light kiss to his forehead. “Go talk to him.”

\-----

Trott gently pushes the door to Alec’s room open, half closing it behind himself. His son opens his eyes, and looks towards him, his face questioning.

“Can I join you?”

Alec merely shuffles over in the bed, making room for his father and lifts the blanket up so that his dad could join him under the cover like they use to when Trott would read to him every night before bed. They sit quietly on the bed for sometime before Trott spoke up.

“You remember how I told you about Danielle, right?”

“About how she’s my mother?”

Trott took a deep breath. 

“You know how I told you that she was gone and never coming back?”   
When Alec nods he takes a deep breath and continues. 

“She died not long after you were born Alec, a couple of hours at most.”   
He paused, steadying himself to continue, his words coming out as an almost whisper. 

“It’s her birthday tomorrow. I go and visit her every year-”

“Dad, can I come with you?”

Alec’s question throws Trott off for a moment, but he recovers quickly. 

“Oh, um. Sure, Alec.”  
At that, Trott pulls his son into his arms, resting his chin on the top of his head, tears silently flowing down his face. 

“You can come with me.”

His little boy was growing up so fast.

\-----

The next morning both of them were up early and out of the house first thing after breakfast. The cemetery was a bit of a drive so they set off early so that they would still have the whole day ahead of them once they had been to see Danielle.

Trott guided Alec to Danielle’s grave on instinct, sitting down in front on the plaque in the ground, Alec dropping down onto the ground next to him.

Hesitantly, Trott starts to speak, beginning with an introduction of sorts. 

“Danielle, this is Alec. Your baby boy is all grown up now,”   
Trott said, ruffling the boys hair. 

“Why don’t you tell your mother about your friends and school?”

Trott shuffled back back slightly, to giving his son a little privacy, well as much privacy as one can get in a cemetery, and Alec hesitates for a moment before he begins to talk excitedly to his mother.

“Hi mum… It’s nice to meet you. Dad doesn’t like to talk about you much, it makes him sad. He misses you.”   
Alec starts picking at the grass around him, pulling it out of the ground, blade by blade. 

“I suppose I miss you too, even if I don’t know much about you. I have Katie now, and even though she’s pretty much my mum, you always will be too.”

Trott reached over to Alec, rubbing small circles into the small of the young boys back. At this Alec’s nervous picking of the grass pauses.

“You would have liked Oliver, Danielle. He’s Alec’s best friend. Practically inseparable, always up to something. Thankfully, they don’t get into too much trouble, i’m sure that Ross, his dad, would have a heart attack if they did.”

“Yeah, Ollie’s my best friend. We do swimming together and we are in the same class at school and Uncle Smith’s my teacher! He’s the best teacher. Ross and Smith are dating. I thought it was weird, but Ollie just thinks that it’s gross. He says they’re always kissing and stuff. Uncle Smith is really happy now, kinda like Dad is with Katie.

“You don’t have to worry about Dad, mum. Katie and Smith and Ross all make sure that he is happy and they all make sure I’m happy too. It’s great when we all get to go out together. It’s fun! Dad’s the best.”   
Alec lowered his voice to be an almost stage whisper, ensuring that his father could still hear him. 

“And Dad said that we could go get ice-cream after too.”

Trott turned sharply to face his son, his face conveying very clearly, ‘we did not agree on that’, but relented almost immediately. 

“I suppose we can go get ice-cream.”

Alec’s cheer puts a smile on Trott’s face.

\-----

Alec ran up to Oliver as he and Ross entered the Trott family house early Monday morning.

“Ollie, Ollie, Ollie, Ollie!”

The two boys embraced and their fathers exchanged amused glances over their heads.

“Exciting weekend then?”   
Ross questions Trott and leant down towards Oliver, giving the small boy a kiss on the cheek. 

“I’ll be there after school today to pick you and Alex up. He’s coming over for dinner tonight.”

Oliver tries to wriggle away from his father’s grasp to escape his kiss unsuccessfully, but grins up at his father in happiness when he hears that Smith would be coming over that afternoon.

“Okay, Dad!”

As soon as Ross releases his grip of his son, he darts off into the living room with Alec, most likely to play video games for a long as possible before they would have to leave for school later that morning.

The two men chuckle at the boys excited nature and Ross bids his farewell before he heads off to work for the morning.

\----

The two boys head into the lounge and immediately raced for the ‘better’ controller. Seeing as they hadn’t seen each other in two whole days, which was a really long time for the two eight-year-olds, the immediate source of conversation was their weekends.

“Dad took me to see my real mum this weekend Ollie! It was her birthday and Dad was really sad, so I asked Mum and then Dad told me about her and then we went to her grave and I talked to her and told her about everything and then I tricked Dad into taking me out for ice-cream and it was really cool.”

“That’s so cool!”   
Alec talking about his real mum got Oliver thinking. 

“I wish my Dad would tell me more about my mum…”

“Don’t worry about it Ollie, I asked Dad and he told me, just ask.”

At this, the two boys noticed that Mario Kart had loaded up and they were both now distracted by the game in front of them, losing themselves in the competitiveness of the game before Trott called them to get in the car so that they could leave for school.

What Alec had said, however, was still swimming in Ollie’s head.

What happened to my mum?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was some bad advice from Alec right there!
> 
> First chapter in the trifecta of sad.


	11. Lost and Insecure, You Found Me

For once Ross actually had every aspect of his life sorted. He had a decent paying job, a cosy apartment, good friends, an amazing child and a loving boyfriend. Since Oliver had found out about him and Smith almost two months ago, the three of them had become a little family. Smith seemed to spend half the week sleeping over and Oliver seemed excited whenever Smith was around. They were even doing domestic things such as doing laundry together and carpooling. 

 

Currently, Ross was on his way to school to pick both of his boys up. He couldn’t help but smile as he pulled up in front of the school and saw them both standing beside each other. Ross greeted them both with a ‘hey’ as they entered the car and he drove off.

 

“How was school today Ollie?”

Ross smiled at his son through the rearview mirror. His smile faded slightly as he notices Oliver’s fidgety demeanour.

“Ollie?”

 

“I was uh talking to Alec and he was saying how his dad told him all about his mum. Not Katie like his actual mum. And I realised I don’t know anything about my mum so would you, like, tell me about her?”

 

During Oliver’s request, Ross had tightened his grip on the steering wheel to the point that his knuckles were white. He knew this day would come but he just didn’t think it would be so soon. He wasn’t ready. He hadn’t told anyone about Oliver’s mum, not even Trott or Smith.

 

“Not now Oliver.”

Both Oliver and Smith flinched at the sharp edge in Ross’ voice.

 

“What about when we get home?”

Oliver’s voice had gone quiet but the boy wasn’t going to give up.

 

“No Oliver, we aren’t going to talk about this.”

Ross was beginning to feel sick like he did every time he thought about _her._

 

“But dad…”

 

“DROP IT OLIVER.”

Ross’ yell was vicious and left an uncomfortable silence in the car. Oliver sunk into his seat, ending the argument quickly, his father had never yelled at him like that before and he didn’t want to push him even further.

 

“You always do this dad.”

Oliver mumbled to himself as he crossed his arms in defence.

 

Smith was concerned, Ross was not the type of guy to yell at his child viciously at all. He placed a hand on Ross’ shoulder in an attempt to comfort him.

 

“Ross….”

Ross shook his shoulder in order to remove Smith’s hand.

 

“Smith I’m trying to drive.”

There was still a bite to his words and Smith remained quiet. There was no way he was getting any answers at the moment.

 

* * *

 

Once safely inside the apartment, Oliver decided to bring up the newly forbidden topic again.

“Why won’t you tell me about my mum?”

 

Ross ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

“There isn’t anything to tell you Oliver so drop it.”

 

“No. I have the right to know about my own mum.”

Oliver’s words had gained the same bite as his father’s, adding even more fuel to the situation.

 

“He has a point Ross, you should tell him.”

The glare Ross sent towards Smith caused him to shiver. He had never seen Ross so cold.

 

“No, I don’t Smith. I am not telling him anything. Now drop the subject or you will be sent to your room.”

Ross’ gaze moved to his son and the two became locked in a staring contest.

 

“No. Tell me about my mum.”

 

“THAT’S IT. OLIVER MAXWELL HORNBY TO YOUR ROOM NOW!”

 

With a grunt, Oliver turned on his heels and went to his room, slamming the door behind him.

Left alone with Smith, Ross could no longer hold his anger and simply fell to his knees. Tears streaming down his face.

 

Smith didn’t hesitate to join Ross on the floor and pulled his boyfriend into a hug.

“It’s okay, it’s okay. I’m here for you Ross. I’m here.”

 

Ross buried his head into the crook of Smith’s neck and continued to cry.

“He’s going to hate me now Smith. I yelled at him, I yelled at you. You hate me now, don’t you? Fuck, I am such a horrible person.”

Ross spoke in broken hiccups, trying to speak while still crying.

 

“Hey, no one hates you okay? I could never hate you, and Oliver is just upset.”

Smith rubbed comforting circles on Ross’ back as he spoke in an attempt to calm the man down.

 

“Look, I understand that it is a touchy subject, but you might have to tell me what exactly happened to Oliver’s mum so I can help.”

 

Ross nodded into Smith's chest before he pulled back.

“Can we just… not here?”

 

“Sure. We can go into your room and cuddle if that would help?”

Smith stood and helped Ross up.

 

“That would be good.”

 

Together they made their way into Ross’ room, once safely inside the room Smith pulled Ross onto the bed and hugged him close to his chest.

 

“Just start whenever you are ready.”

 

Half an hour past in silence. Taking a deep breath in, Ross began his story.

“I guess it all goes back to a night at my parent’s house nine years ago.”

 

* * *

 

_Ross pulled into the driveway of his parent’s lavish estate. The house was much too big for just the two adults, it had even been too big when Ross was living there. But now that he was living in student accommodation while attending the local university, the house was mostly made up of empty rooms, more to impress the average person who passed by rather than for actual functionality._

 

_Today marked the first Saturday of mid-term break and Ross had promised to spend a few days with his parents. Ross sat in his car, unable to bring himself to exit the vehicle. After an interesting night of his first week of uni, Ross had finally come to terms with his sexuality. He stopped trying to hide his feelings and realised he was bisexual._

 

_He had come out to his friends and received nothing but support, for both coming out and tackling his nerves by telling his parents. His parents had never been vocal about their opinions on queen people however that didn’t stop Ross from being nervous about their response._

 

_After ten minutes of thinking, Ross sighed and got out of his car and made his way to the front door. Slowly he knocked on the door and waited for his parents to answer, licking his lips, a nervous habit he can’t seem to help._

 

_After a few seconds, the door opened to reveal a tall woman in her mid-40s. She was wearing a simple elegant white dress that fit her perfectly. Her dark raven hair was up in a nice bun and she smiled at her son._

 

_“Ross honey! It is so good to see you!”_

 

_Simultaneously the mother and son went in for a hug, squeezing each other quickly before drawing back._

 

_“Hey mum. Nice to see you too. Uh is dad home?”_

 

_“Yes, dear. He is in the lounge. Come in and we shall go see him.”_

_Ross followed his mother through the familiar house, his gaze not leaving his shoes._

 

_“Stewart, Ross is home!”_

_Upon hearing his wife's announcement as she entered the lounge, Ross’ father places his book down and smiled at Ross._

 

_“Good to see you, son.”_

_Ross smiled at his father, the two looking almost identical apart from the obvious age difference. Ross’ smile fell as he prepared himself mentally._

 

_“Is it okay if we have a quick talk? There is something I want to tell the both of you.”_

_Stewart and Brenda turned to each other, worried looks passing their faces before Brenda turned towards Ross with a soft smile._

 

_“Of course, you can tell us anything Ross.”_

_Ross and his mother joined Stewart in sitting down. Both of his parents watched Ross fidget with his hands. Taking a deep breath in, Ross began his confession._

 

_“Being away from home these past few months has given me the chance to think about some things. Including something that has been bothering me for a long time. I just got used to brushing all of these feelings aside, pretending they didn’t exist. But they do and it is a part of who I am, so it is about damn time I embrace them. I’m attracted to guys.”_

 

_Both Brenda and Stewart gasped, causing Ross to panic and explain himself._

_“I’m not gay. I still like girls but I also like boys. The term is bisexual.”_

 

_Ross looked at both of his parents, nervously waiting for their response. He repeated over and over in his head that they would accept him. They were his parents, they had to._

 

_“That isn’t right Ross. Men aren’t supposed to be with other men.”_

 

_“Now Stewart, didn’t you hear him? He does like girls. He is just confused at the moment because of all the stress of university. I’m sure he will realise how wrong he is soon.”_

 

_Ross’ heart sank at his parent’s words, this wasn’t how it was supposed to go. They were meant to accept him. They were his parents. Ross could feel tears starting to build behind his eyes._

 

_“I’m not confused. I like guys and girls. If you can’t accept that, then you aren't accepting me.”_

 

_Brenda sighed and sat beside her son, placing a hand on his own shaking one._

_“Ross honey it is okay to be confused. It is just a phase, in a few weeks you will realise how silly you are being. Besides, it isn’t like you have ever been with a guy.”_

 

_Ross stayed silent. He didn’t really know how to correct his mother without straight up saying how he slept with a guy last week. Apparently, his silence let on more than he wanted, though._

 

_“You fucked a guy didn’t you?!”_

_Ross’ eye flicked up to his father in shock, the man’s words came out vile, as if Ross sleeping with another man was the most disgusting thing in the world._

 

_“Stewart! Ross would never do something as revolting as that. Would you?”_

 

_Ross wanted nothing more that to stop existing at the moment, everything had gone terribly wrong. His parents no longer loved him all because he liked guys. Ross couldn’t bring himself to look his mother in the eye as he confirmed his father's statement._

 

_“I have been with guys and there is nothing wrong with that.”_

 

_Before Ross could say anymore, he froze. His mother had taken her hand off of his and moved away in disgust. Only a few minutes ago she was hugging him and now she couldn’t even be near him. He couldn’t hold the tears back anymore._

 

_“You are my parents. You are supposed to love me for who I am and this is who I am.”_

_Ross stood as his voice became full of anger._

_“You love me! That shouldn’t change just because I like guys!”_

 

_Stewart stood up from his chair and faced Ross, anger visible on the man's face._

_“How could we love someone who does something so revolting and thinks it is okay?!”_

 

_Ross looked to his mother, hoping she would realise how wrong all of this was. But he was meet with a look of pure disgust, a look that completely broke Ross’ heart._

 

_“STOP THAT. STOP LOOKING AT ME AS IF I AM DISGUSTING. THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH ME.”_

 

_Ross stormed away, leaving the house as quickly as his feet would let him. He passed his car, deciding it was too dangerous for him to drive in his current state. After walking for five minutes, the tears started to stop and Ross felt confident enough to make a phone call. Pulling out his phone, Ross dialled a number and held his phone to his ear._

 

_“Hey, Paul. Nah didn’t go well at all. I need to get pissed, mate. You still having drinks tonight? Sweet. Mind an early start? Thanks, man, I’ll be over in about half an hour.”_

 

* * *

 

_Ross woke up with a pounding headache. Every inch of his body hurt and his stomach felt like it was doing flips._

 

_“Fuck.”_

 

_Ross’ rough voice came out as barely a whisper. Quickly the man rolled out of bed, grabbing his stomach. He ran to the bathroom attached to his room and threw up. After emptying the contents of his stomach and flushing the toilet, Ross sat on the cool tile floors of the bathroom and tried to remember what the hell had happened last night._

 

_He remembered drinking at Paul’s place, maybe going to a club? He definitely had no idea how he had ended up back at his place. Ross’ head didn't appreciate all of the thinking, sending sharp pain through Ross’ body. Rubbing his head, Ross decided he could figure everything out after some sleep.  Walking back into his room, Ross froze at the sight before him._

 

_Laying on his bed was a very naked woman who was smiling at him._

 

_“Good morning hot stuff.”_

_The women winked before slipping off of the bed and putting on her clothes._

_“That was one hell of a night and for once, my friends didn’t snipe the hot guy away from me.”_

 

_Ross couldn’t bring himself to talk let alone move. He simply watched as the women finished getting dressed and stood up._

 

_“Well, it was nice fucking you last night. We should do it again sometime.”_

 

_She picked up a pen on Ross’ desk and scribbled down her number before strutting out the door and leaving Ross alone, still frozen in place._

 

_“Well, shit.”_

 

* * *

 

Ross curled in closer to Smith, trying his best to hold back his tears. Taking a deep breath in, he continued.

 

“I wasn’t in a good place after that, I had basically lost my family and university was becoming stressful and I needed an escape. So I called her, turns out her name was Jessica. We started to see each other, nothing serious, more of a friends with benefits thing. She was looking for some fun and I just wanted a distraction from everything. We even got on quite well. But that all changed after about a month.”

 

* * *

 

_Frantic knocking pulled Ross’ attention away from the work in front of him and to his door. Quickly he stood and answered the door to reveal a distressed Jessica._

 

_“About fucking time you answered.”_

 

_Ross was pushed out of the way as Jessica entered his room. She was a mess, usually nicely brushed hair looked like a birds nest, her makeup was running and she was in a simple shirt and fat pants, something Ross would never have imagined she would be out in public in._

 

_“Jess, what’s wrong?”_

 

_Jessica paced back and forth and began to speak._

 

_“I need money. Fuck. This is your fault. The one fucking time I don’t use protection and this happens.”_

 

_“Wait, Jess, slow down. Are you saying that…”_

 

_Jessica stopped in place and faced Ross._

_“I’m pregnant with your bloody child and I need money now so I can get this thing out of me.”_

 

_Ross couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Jessica was pregnant with his child and she didn’t want them._

 

_“You can’t get an abortion.”_

_The look Jessica sent him could kill._

 

_“I mean I understand it is your body and all that but……. I want a child. I want this child.”_

 

_Ross ran a hand through his hair. He needed this child. It would be hard but the responsibility and someone to love, and love him back was exactly what he needed to move forward in life._

 

_“Ross I’m 18. I don’t want my life to end now because I have to raise some baby I had because of a drunken fuck.”_

 

_Ross thought for a second before the perfect answer came to him._

_“Well, you don’t have to. I’ll take sole custody of the child. You won't have to do a single thing once the baby is born.”_

 

_Jessica seemed to be considering Ross’ offer. She took a seat on his bed and sighed._

 

_“You know you will have to support me during the last few months? I won’t be able to do anything on my own.”_

 

_Ross’ face lit up._

_“Of course! I’ll do anything! But I don’t want you to feel like I’m forcing you? It is your decision in the end.”_

 

_Ross looked at Jessica with a look of pure hope._

_“Fine I’ll keep the baby. But don’t think I will change my mind about wanting to raise it. Once this thing is out of me it is fully your responsibility.”_

 

_“That is completely fine with me.”_

 

* * *

 

“I dropped out of university the next day and quickly found a job. I moved in with Jessica since I could no longer stay at the uni halls and spent the next eight months working my arse off to pay for everything and put some savings away for the baby.

 

“Jess and I actually became close and I got it in my head that maybe she was coming around, that maybe she would want to stay and help me raise our child. But she didn’t. She didn’t even want to hold Oliver once he was born. She left town the next week after signing over sole custody of Oliver to me, saying she couldn’t handle being around me and ‘that thing’.

 

“I told her she could come back and see Oliver whenever she wanted, even if it was years later. I haven’t heard from her since then. Those first few years were a struggle. I had no one to help me. The only friends I had abandoned me once I dropped out of university and having a child so young just made my parents hate me even more.

 

“I had to move out of the apartment to find a smaller, cheaper one bedroom place. All I had money wise was some savings and the weekly benefit I got since I couldn’t leave Oliver with anyone to go and work. I was finally able to get work once Oliver started nursery and I met Trott.”

 

Ross was crying into Smith’s shoulder as he talked, unable to keep his emotions under control anymore. What he didn’t notice was that Smith was also crying, hating how much pain his lover was in.

“I’m scared that once he learns about his mother he will want to find her and she will reject him all over again and I won’t be enough for him anymore. I just want what’s best for him Smith. He’s my entire world and I know this will devastate him.”

 

Smith hugged Ross as tightly as he could, placing multiple kisses on his partner's forehead.

“You are more than enough for him Ross and it is clear to everyone that Oliver thinks the world of you. Look, I’m not even going to pretend I can relate to what you have gone through. But trust someone who has been in Oliver’s position. It is better that you tell him now and help him understand everything and not when he is a moody teenager.”

 

Ross wriggled so Smith’s grip on him loosened and he was able to look Smith in the eyes. Upon noticing Smith’s own tears, Ross raised a hand and wiped them away.

 

“Personal experience?”

Smith leant into Ross’ touch.

 

“Yeap, but I’ll tell you another time. Right now we have a pissy eight-year-old to deal with.”

 

Ross sighed.

“I don’t know if I can do this.”

 

“Ross we both know you can. You have done some much harder stuff, I mean you have raised a kid by yourself! Besides, I’m right here, okay?”

 

Ross smiled shyly at Smith.

“Okay. Guess I better get this over and done with.”

 

Both men got out of bed and Smith followed Ross to Oliver's room. Pausing in front of the door, Ross reached out for Smith’s hand.

 

“I’ll be right out here if you need me okay?”

Smith pulled Ross hand up and planted a soft kiss on the skin. Letting go, Ross turned so he was fully facing the door and knocked as he entered the room.

 

“Oliver?”

Ross walked in and made his way to Oliver who was laying on his bed.

 

“What do you want? Come to yell at me more?”

Oliver’s words still held the bite that had hours ago when they had their argument.

 

“Oliver I am so sorry for yelling. I just…. No. There is no excuse. You just wanted to know about your mother and I freaked out. It wasn’t the best time in my life and I try to block it out and you asking just brought back so many emotions I just couldn’t handle it.”

 

Oliver sat up and looked at his father who was kneeling in front of him.

“Dad it’s okay. You don’t have to tell me. I’m sorry.”

 

Oliver jumped forward and engrossed his father in a hug, one which Ross happily returned. Moving back, Ross rested Oliver in his lap, still holding the boy close.

 

“You don’t need to be sorry Ollie. You deserve to know.”

 

Oliver looked up to his father as he began to tell the story of Jessica for the second time tonight and the second time in his life. He left out the part about his parents and use more child-friendly language and missed out the parts about them being ‘friends with benefits’. Once Ross was finished, Oliver sat quietly in Ross’ lap for a few minutes.

 

“She…… she didn’t want me?”

 

Ross swears he actually could feel his heart breaking at how sad Oliver sounded.

“I’m sorry sweetie. I know it hurts. But sometimes people just don’t want to have children, no matter what.”

 

Oliver didn’t reply and sat mostly limp in Ross’ arms. Ross didn’t know what to do and looked towards the doorway. Taking his cue, Smith entered the room and sat beside the two.

 

“Well, she missed out. Don’t tell the others, but you have always been my favourite student.”

Smith winked at Oliver when the child looked up to him.

 

“I’m your favourite? Not Alec.”

Smith smiled, happy he had gotten a response.

 

“Nope, he’s too much like his dad and his dad, don’t even get me started!”

 

Oliver couldn’t help but giggle at Smith and Ross mouthed ‘thanks’ at his boyfriend.

 

“Dad, can I sleep with you and Smith tonight?”

 

Both men froze at Oliver’s response, not knowing exactly how to react.

“Oh no Oliver, that is alright… I can, uh, go home.”

 

“NO.”

Smith stopped in his tracks and just stared down at Oliver, confused by the child’s sudden outburst.

 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to yell. But I, I want both of you there.”

Smith looked at Ross, waiting for approval. Ross smiled and nodded his head.

 

“Okay then, looks like it is a sleepover in my room! Go get ready for bed okay?”

 

Oliver nodded and got up before quickly running back into his father’s arms for a hug.

 

“I love you, dad.”

Ross squeezed Oliver back, unable to stop a few stray tears from falling.

 

“I love you too Ollie.”

  
That night the three of them fell asleep in each other's arms, both Smith and Ross hugging a little Ollie in between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “‘We’ ahhh omg so cute SMith stop, i cant. Ethj b;jrwtjbt Cute fuck” - Nisha 2016
> 
>  
> 
> One more chapter of sad to come :D


	12. I think I'll Miss You Forever

Ross took a sip of his tea as he watched Alec and Oliver playing video games in the lounge. The usually comforting sight of his son and best friend together was tainted by Oliver’s unusually quiet nature. While Alec was yelling at the game in front of him, Oliver was silent, barely moving as he played the game.

 

“Ross mate, what’s with the sad face?”

Ross directed his attention towards Trott who had just joined him at the small dining table with his own cup of tea. 

 

“Oliver hasn’t been acting like himself since last week.” 

Ross sighs as he turns back towards the boys and Trott follows his gaze.

 

“Have you tried talking to him?”

Once again turning back to Trott, Ross sighs as he sinks down into his chair.

 

“Yeah, but he keeps smiling and telling me he is fine. But I know he isn’t and it’s not like I can force him to talk to me about.” 

Trott sends Ross a sympathetic smile. 

 

Ross had explained everything to Trott the day after it all happened with one of his classic ‘worry rants’. Trott had found it hard enough telling Alec about Danielle but having to tell your child that their mother never wanted them? Now that was hard for both father and child. Actually, come to think of it, Trott remembers dealing with a similar situation many years ago.

 

“Has Smith told you about his parents?”

Ross straightened up in his seat, curious as to why Trott has changed the subject and to Smith’s parents of all things.

 

“No. Why are you bringing this up now Trott?”

Trott looked Ross in the eyes and gave him an almost saddened look. 

 

“It isn’t my place to say. But I reckon what Ollie needs is for someone to talk to that understand what it is like to find out your mother didn’t want you.”

Ross raises his eyebrow at Trott as a sign of confusion.

 

“And Smith understands.”

Trott sighs, wishing Smith was here to explain everything to Ross himself.

 

“In a different way to Oliver, but yes he does understand. Look, just talk to him next chance you get and tell him about what I've just said. I’m sure he will be more than happy to help, he really cares about both you and Oliver.”

Hearing his son’s name, Ross turns around once again towards the two boys. Oliver was now just watching Alec play a game, controller left on the ground in front of and face showing no sign of happiness.

  
  


“Okay, I’ll talk to him tonight.”

 

* * *

 

Once Oliver was tucked into bed, Smith and Ross settled on the couch and flicked the TV on to some random comedy show. Smith laughed at the shows jokes as Ross just watched the man. He couldn’t stop thinking about what Trott had told him, how Smith understands what Oliver is going through. 

 

He desperately wants to help his son, but not the expense of Smith. If he truly does understand that means something has happened to his mother and Ross knows exactly how much that subject can hurt. 

Smith turns towards Ross and gives the man a worried look.

 

“What’s on your mind, Ross? Is everything okay?”

Ross couldn’t help the sad look he gave Smith in return.

 

“I was talking to Trott this afternoon and he mentioned something about you. Something to do with how you have been in a similar situation to Oliver? But I don’t want to put you in a position where you have to relive something painful just because I’m worried about my son.”

Smith rested a hand on Ross’ thigh, rubbing up and down to try and comfort the man.

 

“Let me guess, Trott said Oliver needs someone who can relate to how he is feeling to talk to him?”

Ross simply nodded his head and placed his hand on top of Smith’s, interlinking their fingers. 

 

“I would be more than happy to talk to Oliver. I want him to be happy, I want both of you to be happy.”

Smith grinned that grin at Ross. The man returning the gesture with a small smile before leaning his head on Smith’s shoulder. 

 

“I suppose I should tell you about my parents before I talk to Oliver. You did tell me all about yours and Jessica so it is only fair.”

Before Ross can interject, Smith starts his story. 

 

“It was my sixteenth birthday and I wasn’t exactly the happiest chap about. I was very confused about my sexuality at that point, I knew I really liked girls but suddenly there was this boy at school that I could not take my eyes off. I was trying to figure out if I was gay or straight cause sadly this was in the time before the internet was everywhere and google wasn’t thing so I couldn’t easily find out about other sexualities like pansexuality. 

But anyway back to my sixteenth birthday. My parents had told me that being sixteen meant I was more mature and closer to become an adult and all that bollocks. Which as a teenage boy I of course took to mean that they were giving me a car, but that wasn’t the case……”

 

* * *

 

_ Alex Smith strode down the stairs in his dark blue jeans, black tank top, and unbuttoned red plaid shirt. Taking the stairs two at a time, he quickly made it downstairs and strutted into the kitchen to see both of his parents already sitting down at the table eating breakfast. _

 

_ “Jeez, you guys couldn’t even wait for me before eating my birthday breakfast?” _

_ Smith put on a fake pout as his mother and father both rolled their eyes. _

 

_ “Happy birthday Alex.” _

_ Both of his parents chimed in unison. Smith grinned at them as he took a seat at the table and began to pile bacon and eggs onto his plate.  _

_ Halfway through eating, Smith noticed the looks of worry on both of his parents face.  _

 

_ “What’s with the look?” _

_ Smith spoke with a mouth full of bacon as he pointed his fork accusingly at both of his parents.  _

 

_ “And what look would that be Alex.” _

_ His mother’s response lacked the usual sarcastic tone he was custom to. _

 

_ “The ‘your dog died and I don’t know how to break it to you’ look.” _

_ Smith said as he recalled the look on his mother’s face when he was ten and his dog Yoda had died. _

_ Smith continued to eye his mum, waiting for her to cave and tell him what was wrong. _

 

_ “Okay fine. Your father and I have been talking and we think you are old enough now to handle the news.” _

_ Smith’s victory smile quickly fell at his mother's words. _

 

_ “News? What news?” _

_ Smith’s mother, Susan, looked toward her husband, Lewis.  _

_ The man gave her a small smile and a nod, encouraging her to tell their son the news.  _

 

_ “Alex, we aren’t your birth parents. We adopted you when you were a baby.” _

_ All that could be heard in the house was the sound of Smith’s fork falling onto his plate with a clatter.  _

 

_ “You… You guys aren’t my real parents?” _

_ Smith’s voice was barely a whisper and filled with obvious pain.  _

 

_ “Alex, we are still your parents.” _

_ Smith’s father tried to explain but was interrupted by Smith knocking his chair over as he quickly stood. _

 

_ “All of this time, you have been lying to me? Saying how I get my looks from my grandfather or that my music ability runs in the family. It’s all been bullshit cause I’m not really your son. I have never been.” _

_ Smith’s anger was clear, he was already having an identity crisis around his sexuality and now he doesn’t even know who his real parents are. _

 

_ “Alex, hun calm down. You have been, and always will be, our son.” _

 

_ “But I’m not though am I? I’m just some abandoned baby whose own parents threw them away to the first random couple that came by. They could probably tell I would be a messed up child, that I wasn’t normal.” _

_ Tears starting running down Smith’s face.  _

_ This was too much, everything was too much. _

 

_ “Alex, wait, what do you mean? You aren’t a mess, sweetheart.” _

_ Susan stands and tries to place a reassuring hand on Alex’s shoulder but he quickly flinches away. _

 

_ “Don’t touch me!” _

_ Smith backs up a bit and looks at his supposed parents one last time before he bolts for the door. _

 

_ “ALEX, PLEASE. COME BACK.” _

_ His mother’s words are nothing more than a distant blur as Alex runs as fast as he can out of the house and down the street towards his best friend, Chris Trott’s house.  _

 

* * *

 

“I spent my sixteenth birthday ditching school and crying at Trott’s house until I ended up falling asleep. He let me stay for a couple of nights as I sorted things out. It was good having him by my side. He convinced me that my birth parents putting me up for adoption had nothing to do with my sexuality. Which I know seems obvious now but at the time my brain just connected them both together, since I was struggling to accept both.”

 

Ross squeezed Smith’s hand and gave the man a quick kiss on the check as a way to show his support and understanding without fully interrupting Smith’s story.

 

“I tried to find them over those next few days. I never did find them, the adoption was closed and even I wasn’t allowed to know who had given me up. After finding that out, Trott managed to finally convince me to return home to my parents. He told me how they loved me and that I needed to talk to them properly about my feelings.”

 

“Deep down I knew they loved me and saw me as their son but the flurry of emotions left me confused and angry. Which is why I told you to tell Oliver now when he is younger and doesn’t have anything else to worry about. Anyway, I went back home while everyone was out and left a note on the bench for my mother telling her I was in my room and ready to talk when she was.”

 

* * *

 

_ Alex Smith sat on the edge of his bed, nervously playing with one of the stay guitar picks he had found on his floor. Smith heard the door behind him open but he made no effort to move, simply continuing to play with the pick in his hand. He felt the bed beside him dip and took in the warm feeling of his mother beside him.  _

 

_ “I got a call from the adoption agency telling me that you came in asking about your birth parents.” _

_ Smith stayed silent, focusing on the pick in his hands but still listening to his mother’s words. _

 

_ “I’m so sorry that they won't reveal to you who your birth parents are sweetie. I can’t even begin to imagine how much that must hurt.”  _

 

_ Smith moves his body slightly closer to his mother, desperate for the comforting contact. His mother picks up on his need immediately, placing an arm around his shoulder and pulling the boy closer. _

 

_ “When we adopted you, the agency gave us a note from your mother addressed to you. We haven’t read it and we were going to give it to you on your birthday but… well, you know. Anyway, I don’t if it will answer any of your questions but it is all I can offer.” _

 

_ Susan holds a piece of folded paper with the word ‘Child’ messily scrawled on it. Dropping the pick in his hand to the floor, Alex reached out and grabbed the paper, holding it in his hands and just staring at it in wonder. _

 

_ “I can’t leave you alone if you want.” _

 

_ “Please stay. You can… You can read it over my shoulder.” _

_ Alex whispers to his mum who simply nods his head as a sign of her agreement. _

_ Alex slowly unfolded the paper and revealed the small letter.  _

  
  


I didn’t want to have a child. I was forced. 

I’m only sixteen and I want to leave all of this behind me so please don’t come and find me. 

It won't do either of us any good 

\- The women who gave birth to you

 

_ Alex let the paper slip between his fingers and fall to the floor. Tears fell from his eyes and he wrapped his arms around his mother’s waist, burying his head into her chest. The women quickly accepted her son into her arms and rubbed circles onto his back. _

 

_ “I’m so sorry hun.” _

_ The pair stayed like that for almost fifteen minutes, until Alex knew the tears were all gone. He shifted out of his mother’s tight embrace and back into the position he was in previously, leaning his head on her shoulder as she wrapped his arms around him.  _

 

_ “I didn’t mean what I said. You are my mum and dad is my dad. I was just upset and I lashed out. I love you both so much.” _

 

_ “Shhh. It is okay Alex. We know, we know. We love you so much, sweetie and we always will.” _

_ They sat in silence for a few minutes, just enjoying each others presence when Susan broke the silence. _

 

_ “Can I ask you a question?” _

 

_ “Sure mum.” _

 

_ “What did you mean when you said you were messed up and not normal?” _

_ Smith stiffened, he had completely forgotten he had said that. _

 

_ “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to. Just know your father and I will always be here for you okay? Nothing will ever change that.” _

_ Susan tightened her hold on Alex and the boy let out a nervous breath of air _

 

_ “I… I’ve been going through something lately. I’m not exactly sure who am anymore. I mean I know somethings but they don’t fit together and I don’t understand what is wrong with me.” _

 

_ “There is nothing wrong with you Alex, trust me on that. Why don’t you tell me what these things are and maybe I can help. I know more than you think.” _

 

_ “I really like girls but I also really really like boys and I’m so confused because I'm not straight because I like guys but I'm not gay because I do really like girls. I just don’t know.” _

_ Smith waits for his mother’s response and isn’t surprised when she says ‘aw hun’ and pulls him in for a sideways hug which he is more than happy to return. _

 

_ “I’ve been studying LGBT+ rights and history since your uncle Richard came out as gay while I was at college. I have a book published last year about all of the different sexualities if you want to have to read it. But going off what you have told me bisexual seems to be the term you are looking for, it basically means being attracted to two different sexes. But there are a few other possibilities so it would be best for you to read all of them yourself.” _

_ Smith sat upright and just stared at his mother in awe as she explained everything before he tackled her in a hug. _

 

_ “Thank you, thank you, thank you.”  _

_ Alex looks up at his mother with a smile that could melt the coldest heart.  _

 

_ “Can we read the book now?” _

_ Susan smiled back, happy to see her son smiling for the first time in what had felt like forever. _

 

_ “Of course.” _

 

* * *

 

“We went through the book and pansexual is what stuck to me most.”

Smith had tears running down his face. He never could repeat the words on the note his mother left him without crying, no matter how hard he tried they always brought back the pain of not being wanted by his own birth mother. 

 

At that point in his story, Ross had coaxed Smith into laying on his lap as the man gently played with the upset man's hair. Upon realizing Smith had finished talking, Ross wiped the tears from his face.

 

“Come on, let’s go to bed yeah?”

Ross continued to stroke Smith’s face, the motion so comforting the man felt like he was going to fall asleep.

 

“Mhmm. I’ll take Oliver to mine after school tomorrow and talk to him there while you do any jobs you need to do since knowing you, you won't relax until Oliver back safely in your arms.”

Ross smiled down at Smith who looked up at him grinning. He gently slapped the man on the arm before moving his legs as a sign for Smith to get up.

 

“Cheeky sod, you know me too well.”

Smith got up off the couch and Ross followed his lead, being taken off guard when Smith pulled him in for a kiss. The pair gently pulled apart, resting their foreheads together.

 

“I don’t know about you, but I definitely don’t want to go to sleep just yet.”

Smith grinned at Ross, who couldn’t help but return the grin.

 

“I couldn’t agree more.”

 

* * *

 

Oliver sat nervously in Smith’s car as the pair made their way to Smith’s apartment. This was the first time Oliver was going to Smith’s place and he knew it had something to do with his father being worried about him. The small boy was preparing himself for a talking to about how he doesn’t need to be sad because he has such an amazing father. 

 

Which he does, but that didn’t mean he was okay with not being wanted by his mother and he just wanted someone to understand that just because he is hurt doesn’t mean he loves his dad any less or that he isn’t enough for him. 

 

It didn’t take long for the pair to arrive at Smith’s home which, Oliver was quick to notice, was bigger than his own home, but that could've just been the lounge. 

 

“Oliver, I’ve just got to quickly grab something from my room. Why don’t you take a seat on the couch and then we can have a talk, yeah?”

Oliver nodded his head and sat on the couch as Smith entered a room at the back of the apartment. He tried to distract himself with thoughts about school and all of the amazing things his friend Simon had said would be at his birthday party in a few weeks. It worked until he felt the couch dip beside him and looked over to see Smith sitting with a small box in his lap.

 

“Your dad is a bit worried about you. He’s noticed how… Down you have been lately and it’s worrying him.” 

Oliver said nothing and redirected his attention to the floor in front of him.

 

“He’s worried that you will start to realize he isn’t enough for you and that you won't stop being sad because of your mother.”

Smith waited to see if Oliver was going to say anything when the boy didn’t respond he continued.

 

“But we both know that isn’t the case.”

At that Oliver looked up to Smith, edging the man to continue with the look in his eyes.

 

“Your father has good intentions, don’t get me wrong. But he doesn’t understand what it is like to find out your birth mother didn’t want you.”

 

“But you do?”

Smith nodded his head as he ran a shaky hand through his hair.

 

“Yeah. My parents told me I was adopted when I was sixteen and I didn’t exactly take it well. I said some things I’m not proud of to my parents and then went off on my own to try and find my birth parents.”

 

“Did you find them?”

Smith sighed.

 

“No. The adoption was closed, which means they didn’t want to be found.”

Smith hesitantly opened the small box on his lap and pulled out a small piece of paper.

 

“My mum gave me this note a few days later when I finally calmed down enough to talk to her again.”

Smith handed the note to Oliver, the boy moved it around in his hands to examine it.

 

“You can read it.”

Oliver opened the note and froze at the words in front of him.

 

“Not exactly the nicest birthday present to get but I needed it.”

Oliver kept reading the words over and over again feeling as though the note was from his own mother to him.

 

“My parent’s never stopped being enough for me. They have and always will be there for me, just like your father will always be there for you.”

Oliver finally looked up from the paper in front of him and towards Smith.

 

“Does it ever stop hurting?”

Oliver’s voice is quiet and sad, leaving Smith with a feeling of heartache at his answer. 

 

“Honestly? No, it doesn’t. Every time I read that note it hurts just as much as the first time I read it. But believe me when I say it does get easier. You stop thinking about it and just get caught up in the moment. I know it doesn’t seem like that right now, but soon you will be back to running around and screaming at video games with your friends.” 

Oliver folds the note in his hands and gives it back to Smith. The boy sits silently, processing Smith’s words.

 

“It is okay to be sad Oliver, but just know you can come and talk to me about how you are feeling okay?”

Smith watches as tears start to fall down Oliver's face before the boy quickly dives into Smith’s waist and hold the man tightly as he cries.

 

“It just hurts so much but I don’t want to be sad cause it makes dad sad and I really don’t want to make dad sad.”

Oliver hiccups his words out between tears into Smith’s chest as the man rubs circles into the boys back and holds him close.

 

“You don’t need to worry about your dad Oliver, that is my job okay? How about we make a deal. I’ll make sure your dad is okay and stays happy, and you make sure you are okay and happy, yeah?”

Smith feels Oliver nod his agreement into his chest. Once the tears are gone, Oliver pulls back so he is once again sitting beside Smith and wipes the tears left on his face away with his sleeve.

 

“Thanks, dad.”

Smith swears he can feel his heart stop at Oliver’s words. Did the boy really just call him dad? Oh god, how on earth was he suppose to respond to that? Maybe he had just misheard him? Yeah, that must have been it.

 

“Did dad say what we were doing for dinner tonight?”

Oliver’s question came as a welcome distraction from Smith’s thoughts.

 

“He said we can decide what to have once we go back to your place.”

Oliver gave Smith the biggest pair of puppy dog eyes the man had ever seen.

 

“Could we get McDonalds for dinner then dad?”

Once again Smith felt his heart stop. Okay, he didn’t miss hear him that time.

 

“Dad, pleaseeeeeee.”

 

“Sure son, I’m sure your dad wouldn’t mind.”

Oliver smiled and gave Smith a hug.

 

“You are the best, dad!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Here's a little bit of chatter from when Han was writing the chapter:  
> “You get your looks from your grandfather” “HOW DO YOU KNOW?!?!?”


	13. Fucking Pencil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fucking Pencil.

The moment that the door closed behind Smith, Katie and Trott simultaneously turned to face Ross. He could tell from the looks on their faces what their questions would be about. He knew that they had noticed that Smith had been staying over most nights and that they had come very close in those few months that they had been together.

 

Ross let himself be led towards the kitchen table by Katie and seated himself across the table from them.

 

“So,” Katie began.

“I hear that things are going well between you and Smith?”

 

It was Trott that continued on before Ross could even open his mouth.

“Alec is getting jealous that Oliver is getting to spend more time with his Uncle than he is.”

 

Ross didn’t know what to say and opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out.

 

Katie gave Trott a little shove.

“Don’t be mean Chris. He’s barely noticed now that Ollie is over for sleepovers and playdates almost every weekend while those two are off having date nights.”

She turned her attention back to Ross.

“We should organise a roster type thing where we take turns as to who has the kids.”

 

“Katie! Don’t worry about that now! We want to find out the details about this elusive relationship that we have heard barely anything about apart from Smith gushing about how ‘handsome’ Ross is whenever he comes over for dinner.”

 

“Right. Yes.”

Katie leaned over the table towards Ross.

“Tell us.”

 

“Um, well. It’s going good? I suppose.”

Ross looks unsure as to what exactly they want out of him, but he continues anyway.

“Uh, Alex has been staying over on most Friday nights and has been coming over after school most afternoons. Ollie’s been happy. He likes Smith. Though it was a little bit weird at first. What with him being in his class and all. But other than that, it’s been good.”

 

Katie sighed as if she was watching a romantic movie.

“Perfect.”

 

“It’s not, though.”

 

Ross’ voice sounds so dejected which only serves to make Trott and Katie send him concerned looks. Immediately Katie gets up from her seat and moves around the table to sit next to Ross and put her arms around him.

 

“Ross, what happened?”

 

“His lease is up in a few months time. He asked to move in with me.”

 

Trott sent Ross a confused look.

“What’s the problem then?”

 

Ross’ voice is very quiet and he shrinks back into himself when he replies.

“I said no.”

 

* * *

 

As soon as the door to Tom and Lewis’ house opened, both Oliver and Alec disappeared into the house in search of Simon. Lewis leads Smith into the house explaining that Tom’s mother Rosie had already arrived and Tom was just in their room getting ready. The six of them were going out to the pub for a charity quiz night.

 

Smith, however, had other things on his mind other than the quiz that night. Like the fact that Tom and Lewis had recently moved in together.

 

“I don’t mean to intrude or anything Lewis, but what lead to the decision of you and Tom moving in together?”

 

“Well, it really got to the point where is it was impractical for Tom to be living somewhere else. He was staying over most nights and the decision was ultimately made when he and Simon went to play a game one night before they realised that it was at Tom’s house. It was really Simon that made the decision.”

 

“Oh.”

The gears were already turning in Smith’s mind.

 

“Why? Are you and Ross thinking-?”

 

“Maybe. Possibly.”

Smith sighed.

“It’s complicated.”

 

Lewis took one look at Smith and his slightly disheveled look and tugged the younger man into the kitchen and basically forced him into the seat across from him at the table.

 

“Smith. I know that our friendship is something of a new one, but you know that you can come to me if you need to talk.”

Lewis looked directly at Smith, trying to bring his attention up from the table. “I’ve done this enough times to be able to give you some sort of advice.”

He spoke softly, his failed marriage with Hannah still raw.

 

Smith sighed softly before replying.

“I know mate. I consider you to be a close friend these days… My lease on the apartment is up in a few months. Thought it would be a good idea to ask Ross if I could move in with him, spend enough nights and afternoons over there that I might as well.”

Smith took a deep breath before continuing.

“I guess he doesn’t think so.”

 

“Hey, Lew- Smith?”

Tom walked into the room and the moment he saw a disheveled Smith seated at his kitchen table, he sends Lewis a concerned look over his head.

“Smith? Is there anything I can do?”

 

“Help me forget.”

 

* * *

 

Katie was feeling a bit jittery after Ross’ confession and subsequent meltdown over the housing situation. Feeling as though she needed to do something, she started rummaging through each of Ross’ cupboards until she found what she needed.

 

Pulling the stove cleaner and some sponges out, she started to clean the stove top. Hearing Trott sigh, she paused in her scrubbing of an already clean spot, to shoot her boyfriend a look.

 

Katie eyed him, daring him to say something.

 

“Katie.”

His tone was exasperated, hinting at having been in a similar situation many times before.

“Katie, we are about to go out. You do not need to be cleaning Ross’ kitchen!”

 

“I need to do something, Chris!”

 

Trott opened his mouth to retort when Tom, Lewis, and Smith made their way through the house to the kitchen. Noticing the strange look that Smith was giving her, Katie slowly began to put the cleaning products away and directed him to the bathroom to find Ross.

 

Lewis gave her a knowing look.

 

“Ross tell you what happened too?”

 

She scowled at the man and started to usher the boys outside to the waiting taxi and left the room to go knock on the bathroom door that both Ross and Smith had disappeared behind.

 

“Come on boys! We have a pub quiz to win!”

 

* * *

 

Alec threw his pillow into his makeshift bed on the floor in Simon's room, flopping onto the bed with a sigh.

 

"Tonight's going to be awesome!"

 

Seated on his own coat on the floor, Oliver placed his pillow and blankets down with much more care that his best friend.

 

“Of course Alec.”

Oliver’s tone was surprisingly sarcastic for someone of his age.

 

From his own bed, Simon watched as the two boys settled into what would be their beds for the night. They had a few movies and a whole lot of games lined up for the night and Rosie was making some popcorn so that they could get started.

 

“Come on you two! Let’s put the movie on!”

 

Simon put the disk inside the console while the other two boys scrambled to lie on their stomachs facing the TV. He didn’t usually have the TV in his room, but seeing as the three boys wanted to sleep in Simon’s room Lewis had moved the living room TV into Simon’s room for the night so that the boys could play their games and watch their movies without disturbing Rosie, provided that they didn’t stay up too late.

 

Not long after the first movie has started, Rosie came in with a bowl of popcorn, bag of lollies and a plate with a couple of Jaffa Cakes on it. The three boys thanked her for the food, Simon looking slightly offended at the lack of Jaffa Cakes, but holding his tongue knowing that he wouldn’t get any more out of the woman.

 

“Hey, guys?”

Alec and Oliver looked away from the movie, giving Simon a questioning look.

“Wanna get some more Jaffa Cakes from the kitchen once Rosie goes to bed?”

 

Simon watched as Oliver and Alec looked at each other. Oliver shrugged which prompted Alec to turn back to Simon.

 

“Hell, yeah!”

 

* * *

 

“What is the name given to a female swan?”

 

Trott sighed and looked towards the others.

“Why did we decide that this would be a good idea again? All the questions so far have been so obscure and none of us have known the answer.”

 

“Speak for yourself mate.”

Tom looked indignant.

“I know this one.”

Everyone’s heads turned towards him expectantly.

“Pen. They are called pens.”

 

“There is no way in hell that female swans are called _pens._ Tom, how would you even know that piece of information.”

 

“Well, Smith, do _you_ have any clue what females swans are called? No. Didn’t think so. Now give me the goddamn piece of paper and let me write pen down.”

 

Trott looked nervously between the two men.

“Are you absolutely sure that they are called a pen?”

 

“Yes, I’m ‘absolutely sure’.”

 

“Well if you are ‘absolutely sure’ let’s put pencil down instead.”

Not giving any of the others any time to protest Smith grabs the sheet of paper and the pen on the table scribbling down _pencil_ and stalking off with the answer sheet before anybody could protest and took it up to the front.

 

Sitting back in his seat next to Ross, Tom glares at him.

 

“If I was right, you are buying us all the next round.”

 

Confident that Tom was making it up, he confidently replies. “Bring it on!”

 

As they began to call out the answers they listened patiently particularly listening to what the answers to the other questions were. Once it got to the final question their whole table was silent, waiting for the answer to be called out.

 

“... Judo, and Pen.”

 

Tom jumped up from his seat.

“HAHA! SMITH! I WAS RIGHT! Fuck you! You owe us all a round of drinks buddy!”

 

Smith rolled his eyes at Tom’s antics and got up from his seat, walking towards to bar to get drinks for everyone.

 

* * *

 

They all gathered at the entrance to the kitchen, Simon in the lead. He poked his head around the corner, checking to see if there was anyone in there or the connecting lounge room. When he saw it was all clear, he motioned to the other two boys to follow him into the kitchen.

 

They all quickly moved into the kitchen, getting their torches out and turning them on. Each of the boys started opening cupboard looking into each of them trying to find where Lewis had hidden the Jaffa Cakes. Oliver, being the tallest, climbed onto the counter to look in the overhead cupboards.

 

Alec bumped his head on the top of the cupboard when he heard Oliver’s whispered shout.

 

“Guys!”

Upon realising that he was probably speaking too loud, he lowered his voice as to not wake Rosie who was babysitting them.

“I found the Jaffa Cakes!”

 

Simon stopped rummaging through the cupboard that he was looking through.

 

“Grab them and let’s go then!”

Oliver jumped down from the counter and the boys all closed the cupboards and sprinted out of the kitchen and back into Simon’s room where they were all sleeping.

 

* * *

 

“Name all four houses in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.”

 

“I think I like this round better.”

 

Ross nodded as he wrote down the answers on their slip.

“Me too. Seem to have a better chance of knowing these now that we are in the random round… Not sure how that’s worked out so well for us!”

 

“At which stadium do Birmingham City Football Club play?”

 

Everyone immediately turned their eyes on Ross, who held onto the piece of paper writing down the answer, _Saint Andrew’s,_ before pushing it back into the middle of the table before he could get roped into coming up with any more answers for their team.

 

He was relieved when the next question came up.

 

“What is the name of the day of remembrance observed by New Zealanders and Australians on 25th April each year?”

 

“You spoke too soon Trottie. How are we supposed to guess this one?”

 

Katie spoke up. “It’s has something to do with the army, right? And I’m pretty sure that it’s an acronym **.** So maybe NZAA?”

 

“New Zealand Alcoholic Anonymous?”

 

Katie glared at Smith.

“No. It would stand for New Zealand and Australia Army. You got any better ideas, _Pencil?”_

 

Trott put another drink into both Katie and Smith’s hands to prevent them from hitting one another and told them to be quiet so that they could hear the next question.

 

“How many players are there on a curling team?”

 

Tom spoke up.

“Four.”

Shooting Smith a deathly glare, he continued.

“Or are you going to question me on that again and lose us some more points, Smith?”

 

Seeing that Smith chose to remain silent, Tom pulled the paper towards him and quickly wrote his answer down, listening for the next question.

 

“Name five countries that the British colonised.”

 

Ross down the rest of his beer.

“Every fucking country ever.”

 

Lewis looked towards him.

“But that’s only one.”

 

“You think of some more, I’m too drunk to think.”

 

Grabbing the paper from Tom, Lewis wrote down as many countries as he could think of.

 

“In fashion, what does FCUK stand for?”

 

The amount of alcohol running through each of their systems meant to they were unable to resist the urge to laugh and their table dissolved into giggles. Katie, being the only one able to resist, rolled her eyes at the boys and wrote, _French Connection United Kingdom_ on the page and took a sip of her drink, unable to fight the smile that came to her face at the sight of her friends.

 

She handed in the slip and returned to the table to find Smith challenging Tom to a drinking challenge, both Ross and Lewis looking at each other as though they needed to separate their boyfriend before anything happened.

 

The two men hurried off to the bar before their respective partners could drag them back into their seats.

 

“I’m going to take you down Pencil.”

 

Lewis sighed, shaking his head and lifted his glass toward Ross.

 

“To drunk boyfriends.”

 

Ross looked exasperated at Smith retreating back.

  
“To drunk boyfriends.”


	14. The power of love is a curious thing, make a one man weep, make another man sing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because there wasn't a chapter last week because we got distracted by games and real life, have another chapter, albeit a short one, to make up for it. Enjoy! <3

Smith flopped down onto the couch next to Ross.

 

“This feels weird.” 

He shifted so that he was facing Ross. 

“What are we supposed to do without Ollie here? It’s been ages since we have been we’ve been alone without him being in the other room.”

 

“It just feels so domestic.” 

Leaning in towards Smith, he nestled himself in his arms. 

“I love you.”

 

Smith looks down at Ross in surprise. Recovering quickly he pulls Ross closer towards him. 

“I know.”

 

Ross spins around in Smith’s arms and shifts so that he is seated on his boyfriend’s lap, facing him. 

“Did you just go all Star Wars on me?”

 

Smith’s grin was all the tell he needed. Ross leaned forward, capturing the other man’s lips in a lazy kiss. Breaking the kiss, Smith grinned wickedly.

 

“I’ve always wanted to do it in the kitchen.”

 

Laughing Ross got up and walked into the kitchen and calling out to Smith.

 

“I’ll get some popcorn, you pick a movie.”

 

Frozen in place, Smith watched Ross’ retreating back, eyes wandering down the man’s body and lingering on his arms and the way that the jeans that he was wearing sculpted his arse.

 

“Fucking tease.”

 

Daydreaming, he stared at Ross moving around in the kitchen before finally getting up and opening the drawer of DVD’s.

 

“You feeling any sort of film in particular tonight? Action, romance, comedy?” 

Not waiting for Ross to respond he continued to flick through the cases. 

“Ooooh, what’s this?” 

He pulled a plain white case out of the drawer, it’s only marking, a date. 

“You been making sex tapes without telling me?” 

Smith just continues on, not giving Ross a chance to butt in with his own explanation. 

“I thought that green light on the ceiling was a bit weird. Why didn't you tell me? I would have made a proper show of it.”

 

“How many times do I have to tell you, Smith, that light is just the smoke alarm.” 

Ross placed the large bowl of popcorn on the coffee table and walked across the room and took the case out of other man’s hand, eyes gentle as he looked at the case in his hands. 

“These are just videos of Ollie from when he was younger.”

 

Smith looked Ross in the eyes. 

“Home movies it is.” 

He gently took the DVD back out of Ross’ hand, walking over to the DVD player placing the disk inside the drive. Like a man on a mission, he walked over to Ross and started dragging him towards the couch.

 

Ross struggled at first, embarrassed that someone other than himself or Oliver was going to see the little homes movies that he had made, but also excited that he was about to share all of those ‘first’ moments that he had recorded with the man that Oliver had come to love as his second Dad.

 

Ross curled up next to Smith, who reached out and pulled him closer. They sat in silence for some time, just watching Ollie grow up through the photos and videos that played across the screen. Smiling softly when he recognised one particular video of himself making funny sounds for Oliver, Ross turned to look up at Smith, tears of happiness shining in his eyes.

 

The smile on the other man’s face made his heart ache. He had come to love the man in such a short amount of time in a way that he had never felt before and this scared him. Which was why he panicked and told Alex ‘no’ when the man asked if he could move in with them when he rent was up, despite the man practically living with them anyway.

 

Not able to reach Smith’s lips without moving, Ross started kissing the rough stubble of the man’s cheeks. Smith shifted next to Ross, giving the man a soft kiss on the lips before pulling back.

 

“You know what would make these videos even better?” 

Smith’s eyes sparkled with his ideas. 

“Music.”

 

“I’ve tried to make some music, but it never seems to fit.” 

Ross tried to nestle himself further into his boyfriend’s arms. 

“It’s always just a silly little rif and nothing comes of it.”

 

Smith pauses, looking thoughtful. 

“Maybe you were just missing a piece of the puzzle.” 

At that, he grins wickedly, before gently removing his arms from around Ross and abruptly standing. 

“You make dinner, I need to get something from my apartment.” 

He started towards the door, leaving a slightly baffled Ross behind on the couch. 

“I’ll be right back!”

 

* * *

 

The smell of the southern chicken cooking drew Smith into the kitchen. The other man had yet to notice the return of his boyfriend and was moving around the kitchen like a man on a mission grumbling about date nights and Ollie not being home.

 

“Need any help?”

 

Ross whips around to glare directly at Smith. 

“Where did you go?”

 

“Home,” his reply was simple and to the point, but seeing the look that Ross was giving him, he elaborates. “I’ve got a surprise for you, but you have to wait until after dinner. Need help with anything?”

 

Ross narrows his eyes in Smith’s direction, not pleased that he was going to have to wait longer for whatever surprise that had sent Smith home so abruptly but drops the subject anyway. 

“You can get the potatoes out of the oven.” 

He took the two slices of chicken out of the pan, placing them on separate plates. 

“Dinner’s ready.”

 

Smith takes this as a sign that the other man is happy to look past the fact that he practically disappeared and the conversation continues as normal over dinner. They washed the dishes up together, Smith showering Ross with kisses at every opportunity, his way of saying sorry before Ross sees the surprise that is waiting for him in the lounge room.

 

As soon as the dishes were clean, Smith grabbed the man by the hand and dragged him into the lounge, pushing him down onto the couch. Walking over to the front door, Smith picks up a case that Ross hadn’t noticed was there before and removes a guitar.

 

Settling down on the couch next to Ross, they both turned to face each other. Smith took a deep breath and plucked the strings of his guitar a few times, as though his was tuning it, despite him having done so at home beforehand.

 

Smith played the opening bars to the song a few times over, happy in that moment to just smile back at Ross and the small smile that played over the man’s lips as he watched Smith play. The look on Ross’ face only encourage Smith to continue, and soon words accompanied the soft and slow melody from the guitar.

 

They both sat in silence for a moment at the conclusion of the song before Ross jumps up, startling Smith who was worried that Ross hadn’t like the song. “Hang on!” Smith watches as Ross darts into his room, disappearing for a moment before returning into the lounge with his laptop and a microphone.

 

“That song was just perfect for the video, Alex!” 

Ross quickly moved around, plugging various things into the laptop and gesturing towards the microphone and headphones. 

“Okay, do it again.”

 

Smith looked nervously towards Ross, who’s bright and excited face encouraged him to start playing. As soon as the soft melody started, Smith was lost in his own world, voice accompanying the slow tones from the guitar.

 

Hours later, they had worked their way through the first few years of Oliver’s life, giving each of the videos their own soft songs playing quietly in the background. They decided then that they would continue this another night and leaving the equipment where it was, Ross lead Smith by the hand to his bedroom. 

 

Stripping down to their boxers, they climbed into bed together, Ross immediately made himself comfortable on Smith’s chest. Placing a soft kiss on the top of Ross’ head, they nestled into each other’s arms.

 

* * *

 

“Dad.” 

Oliver drags out the word in embarrassment. 

“Why’d you have to show Smith my baby videos?”

 

Ross bounced on the balls of his feet. 

“He wanted to see them, Lil’ Ollie.” 

Ross grinned wickedly in Oliver’s direction. 

“And the music he made for them was really good.”

 

Oliver gave Ross a small shove and grumbled. 

“I hate it when you call me that.”

 

Ross moved to give the small boy a hug. 

“Don’t get so wound up about it. It only makes it more fun to do!” 

He released his hold of the boy and stepped back to look him in the eyes. 

“Come one, come listen to the music that Smith made for your baby videos.”

 

* * *

 

The classroom was mostly silent, Oliver and Alec being some of the few exceptions, and were all listening to Smith as he talked their class through the way that they should go about answering the questions. Both boys were still bubbling with unused energy, having just come inside from recess.

 

“Stop talking please, Lil’ Ollie.” 

Smith freezes when he realises what he had just said. Making eye contact with Oliver, he almost flushes with embarrassment at the glare that the young boy was sending him. Panicking Smith’s mind starts going at a million miles per hour trying to find a way out of this situation. 

“You too, Mini Me.”

 

When he hears the children’s laughter throughout the class he knows that it is directed at him and for the rest of the day he continues to come up with weird nicknames for each of the children, but nothing stops Oliver from sending glares in Smith’s direction.

 

The glares continue, even when they arrived home that night and when Ross questions them about it, Smith just starts laughing in embarrassment and Oliver starts to send glares in the direction of his father.

  
“Why do I have to have two Dads who’s only goal in life is to embarrass me?”


	15. I Will Stand a Broken Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! Cause good lord it's been like months. But exams, writing block and family times make it difficult to write heehe.

Ross and Smith flicked through the racks of children’s winter coats, Ross pulling a black coat off the rack and turning to Oliver.

“What about this one?”

Oliver looked between his father and the coat, boredom clear on his face.

“No. I want one with a hood.”

Ross sighed putting back, what felt like the hundredth jacket they had looked at. Oliver, it turns out was very picky, not liking the colour of some of the jackets and the style of others.

“Why do you need a hood anyway?”

Oliver looked at his father like he was asking a completely stupid question.

“Uh, so my ears and head don’t get cold.”

The little family of three were distracted from their continued search for a jacket, with a hood, for Oliver by the sound of a familiar voice.

“That is why you’ve got to get a beanie kid. Perfect for keeping your head and ears warm with any outfit.”

Oliver’s face lit up as he noticed Simon standing beside Tom.

“That’s what Tomask is going to buy me,” Simon piped up from next to Tom. “And a new jacket and some gloves and some socks and a scarf.”

“I remember your father saying to get you a new jacket and I said I would get you a beanie, but I don’t remember any of the other stuff.”

Simon looked up at Tom with the most adorable puppy dog eyes any of the three adults had ever seen.

“But don’t you want me to be all toasty and warm.”

Tom looked to Ross and Smith for help but both men simply shrugged their shoulders as they smiled.

“We will see, Simon.”  
Simon smiled and looked at Oliver. The two boys exchanged multiple facial expressions before Oliver moved forward and took Simons hand before starting to walk away.

“We are going to go look at the games. I’m sure you adults can handle everything from here.”

All three adults sighed as they watched their children leave their line of sight.

“I don’t know how you do it, Tom. I have enough trouble saying no to Oliver when he tries the puppy dog eye trick but Simon, just damn. How can you ever say no to that child?”

Tom awkwardly laughed as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“I don’t really. I leave that job to Lewis.”

Smith laughed.

“Good plan.”

Ross glanced at Smith for a second before directing his attention back to the clothes that surrounded them. Taking his eye’s off the jackets, Ross picked up a cute brown fox beanie from the accessories shelf that had caught his eye.

“Okay, kids beanies are just adorable, how have I never noticed that before?”

Smith walked so he was beside Ross and picked up a green frog beanie, Tom followed suit and picked up a pale orange dog beanie.

“You have to get one of these for Simon and Lewis so you guys can be the weird beanie family instead of you just being the weird beanie man.”

Tom glared at Smith before quickly flipping him off.

“You are the only person who calls me weird beanie man Smith.”

“That is only because everyone else says it behind your back.”

Tom rolled his eyes and decided to let Smith win this one, as he drew his attention to the scarfs and gloves in front of him, trying to find a set that best matched the dog beanie in his hand.

“You know Smith, Tom might be onto something with these beanies.”

Smith turned so he was facing Ross.

“Oh yeah?”

Ross carefully placed the fox beanie on Smith's head, the fabric stretching slightly and not quite fitting properly but looking adorable all the same.

“So, how do I look?”

Smith smirked at Ross knowing the answer already.

“You know I didn’t think it was possible, but you somehow look even more adorable in that hat.”  
Smith wrapped his arms around Ross’ waist, pulling the man closer before his leant in for a kiss. To the side, Tom smiled to himself and continued to look at the gloves. He didn’t bother making a ‘pda’ joke as he knew him and Lewis had done the same kind of stuff themselves. 

Smith and Ross pulled apart, smiling like idiots as they rested their foreheads together.

“Well, that is disgusting.”

Smith and Ross pulled slightly apart, Smith still keeping one arm on Ross’ waist as they faced the owner of the voice. It was a middle-aged man, probably only ten years older than Smith and Ross. He was with a woman around that same age who was most likely his wife and a little girl who was probably just a few years older than Oliver.

Smith looked at the man who was giving them a look of complete disgust and took the beanie off his head.

“Oh, yeah, sorry, but it’s fine. We are going to buy the beanie, so it is fine.”

The man crossed his arms and now just appeared angry.

“I was referring to kiss. My family doesn’t need to see you gays trying to spread your homo agenda.”

The man’s comment caused Tom to drop the item’s in his hand and turn around to his friends. 

He noticed Ross move out of Smith’s embrace and somehow shrink himself down while Smith did the opposite, the anger clear on his face as his stood up tall and puffed out his shoulders.

“Look it was just a kiss mate. I’m sure your daughter has seen you two kiss all the time. And I don’t imagine you two were trying to spread any agenda.”

Smith’s comment only proceeded to anger the man, who clenched his hands in a fist by his side and now even his wife looked pissed off. Tom was sure Smith was fully prepared for a fight in which a punch would be thrown and he could not let that happen.

“Look let’s not make a scene here okay. This is a family store. Let’s just go our separate ways.”

Smith looked at Ross who nodded at Tom’s words, he was fully prepared to walk away when the man spoke again.

“You are one of them, aren’t you? Just a filthy faggot.”

At the man’s words, Tom felt a pull on his hoodie and looked down to see Simon and Oliver both looking at him.

“Tomask, are you okay?”

Ignoring Simon’s words, Tom quickly pushed the boys behind him and out of sight of the aggressive man. 

Oliver looked over with worry to his father, quickly being able to pick up on his distress.

“Dad, are you okay?”

Ross turned towards Oliver, trying his best to put on a happy face. 

“Everything is fine Oliver, don’t worry.”

“You guys have kids? Now that is just wrong and disgusting. The next generation is truly fucked.”

Tom felt Simon grab his leg, the boy’s wordless sign that he was scared.

“Don’t get into a physical fight, Smith.” After speaking, Tom turned around and ushered the boys forward. “Come on boys, let’s go get some ice cream.”

Oliver tried to put up a fight, not wanting to leave his father but Simon grabbed the boys hand.

“We should go. Let the adults handle it.”

Knowing he had no choice, Oliver left the store with Simon and Tom.

 

Smith looked like he wanted to kick the shit out of the man in front of him. It was one thing to be a bigot to him, but to his boyfriend and friend, and in front of their children no less. The man deserved to be hurt, but Smith was a better man than that.

“The next generation is only fucked because of parents like you. It is the 21st Century mate, this is normal. Our children are going to grow up fine and I hope that your daughter does too despite her shitty parents.”

“Smith, please, just drop it and let’s go.”

Smith looked at Ross.

“We have to stand up for ourselves Ross, let them know their homophobia won't be tolerated.”

“Smith just drop it.”

Ross was pleading with Smith now, he just wanted to run. Like he has done every time he’s been faced with hate for his sexuality. 

“Dad, please stop yelling at Mr Smith.”

The little girl’s words gained the attention of all four adults.

“He’s a teacher at your school?”

The girl nodded shyly.

“Fuck, you’re a bloody pedo too.”

Smith was taken off guard by that comment. It was that exact type of backwards thinking that had him too scared to come out to any of his coworkers.

“Smith please, let’s just go.”

Smith’s anger came back in full force at Ross’ words.

“Are you seriously not going to defend me after that comment?”

Smith was holding back tears, determined not to let anyone see him cry in a bloody clothing store.

“We are going to have a talk to that school. Stay away from our children you dirty pedo.”

With that the family walked off, the little girl turning around and looking sadly at Ross and Smith, clearly ashamed of her father’s actions.

“Let’s go find Oliver and go.”

Ross tried to grab Smith’s hand but the man pulled away.

“What is wrong with you Ross?”

“What?”

Smith’s anger was getting the best of him, his whole body was shaking as he clutched his hands in fists at his side.

“You didn’t stand up for us, not even in front of your own child. Then he called me… He called me a bloody pedo Ross and instead of defending me you just wanted to walk away. Are you that ashamed of me?”

A single tear fell down Smith’s face.

“Smith no, of course I’m not ashamed.”

“Then what Ross? Cause it sure seems like you don’t care when you just stand there and allow some man to spit hate at us while your own child listens. What kind of message are you sending him?”

At the mention of his parenting, Ross found his own rage.

“Don’t you dare bring my parenting into this, that has nothing to do with this.”

“Doesn’t it? You basically just taught him to stand there and take whatever hate he gets thrown at him. How is that a good lesson?”

“Better than teaching him to start a fight!”

“What?! Did you actually think I was going to punch the guy? Fucking hell Ross have some faith in me, I’m not that stupid. I’m a teacher for crying out loud. All I am saying is to teach him to stand up for himself, to let people like that dick know he won’t make us feel ashamed of who we are.”

“Not all of us can be as confident as you Smith.”

Smith looked up at Ross and read between the lines. Part of Ross was still ashamed about his sexuality. 

“Fine. I’m out of here. Just tell Oliver I had to go back to my place for some important reason and I’ll see him at school on Monday.”

With those final words, Smith walked off leaving Ross alone in the clothes store.

 

 

Tom sat down at the table with the two children and handed them each an ice cream. Despite the treat, all three of them had sad looks on their face. 

“Tom, when are my dad’s gonna be here?”

Tom gave his best smile, but quickly knew he wasn’t selling it and went back to his distraught expression.

 

“I’m not too sure Oliver. But I’m sure they won’t be too long.”

Oliver nodded and joined Simon in eating his own ice cream, soon the sound of air horns coming from Tom’s phone indicated that Lewis was calling him. 

The two of them had matching personal ringtone courtesy of Barry, their friend from Lewis’ office who had stolen their phones for a prank. Neither man had bothered to change them back though, Lewis saying it was so loud and obnoxious that he would never miss a call from Tom. 

Tom found the gesture insanely adorable and kept his ringtone too.

“Hey, Lewis.”

Immediately Lewis could tell something was off.

“Tom? What’s wrong? Did something happen?”

Tom sighed and lowered the phone in order to talk to the two children watching him.

“I’m just going to go over to the side there so I can talk to your father Simon. I’ll still be able to see you so just come over if you need anything okay?”

“Alright, Tomask.”

Tom smiled quickly and then got up and moved to the side, away from the crowds of people so he could hear Lewis easier.

“We bumped into Ross, Smith and Oliver in the shop.”

“Oh god, you didn’t loose Simon and Oliver did you?!”

“Lewis, you legit just heard me talk to Simon, the boys are fine. I can see them eating ice cream.”

“Okay good. Sorry, it’s not that I doubt your ability to look after him it’s just that..”

Tom couldn’t help the loving smile that appeared on his face.

“I know, I know. You are just a worrier.”

“So what has upset you then?”

“Ross and Smith were being all lovey dovey and some twat came over and made a bunch of homophobic comments and the kids heard some of them before I managed to get them away. That was 10 minutes ago and Smith and Ross aren’t out yet.”

The line went silent for a few seconds before Lewis’ panicked voice filled the line.

“What exactly did they hear? How’s Simon? Is he upset? Is Oliver okay? Do they understand what happened?”

“I, Lewis you know I’m no good at the serious stuff and neither of these children are mine.”

“Tom we have been over this.”

“I know, I know. You and Simon see me as his father as much as you. But I can’t handle this on my own Lewis. I just can’t.”

The distress in Tom’s voice was growing, the man getting closer and closer to a panic attack. 

“Tom hun calm down. Just breath for me okay?”

Tom leant against the wall and focused on Lewis’ voice calling his name. He slowed his breathing and regained some sense of calm.

“Better?”

“Yeah, thanks, Lewlew.”

“Look, if Simon asks tell him we will talk about it together tonight. And tell Oliver his father will explain.”

“Okay, I can do that.”

“And don’t forget to breathe. Right, I have to go back to work. I love you.”

“Okay. Love you.”

Tom hung up the phone and made his way back to the two boys at the table.

 

The second Tom left the two boys, Oliver turned to Simon.

“Simon, how can people be so mean to our Dad’s?”

Simon’s face dropped.

“Some people are just really dumb, Dad says that I shouldn’t listen to people like that.”

“But they were just so mean to Dad and Smith and Tom!”

Simon looked thoughtful for a moment as he considered how to tell Oliver what his father had told him.

“Tomask took Dad and me out for dinner for Dad’s birthday and there was a person just like today. He was really mean to Dad and I didn’t like it.” He pauses for a moment, memories from that day upsetting him. “Dad said that there are just some people out there that don’t think we should be allowed to have two Dads. They think that it’s yucky.”

“Well, that’s just stupid. I love both Dad and Smith.” Oliver’s eyes start to well up at the thought of the other man leaving. “I don’t want Smith to go anywhere. Dad is happy.”

“Smith won’t go anywhere. Him and your dad are all kissy,” he speaks the word with obvious disdain before continuing, “like Trott and Katie, and they have been together like forever!”

“Smith won’t be going anywhere, Ollie, there is no need to worry.” Tom’s voice startles both boys slightly, to the point where Oliver even spilt some ice cream on his pants, which he quickly brushed off.

“Tom, where’s my dad?”

Tom sighs, still as unable to answer the question as the first time that Oliver had asked. Looking out to the crowded shopping centre, he tried to think of a reply quickly that wouldn’t upset the boy further. The small boy already had tears brewing in his eyes. What had those boys been talking about while he was gone!

He was thankfully saved from having to answer Oliver’s question when he spotted the man in question quickly making his way over to the store. Without Smith.

“Ollie,” he spoke with a smile forced onto his face. “He is on his way here just now as we speak!”

Ross was in obvious distress as he made his way over to the table that they were seated at, getting down onto the same level as his son, gently placing his hands either side of the boy's face and placing a gentle kiss on his forehead.

“Smith had to go back to his place, something came up at home.” Looking directly into his boy’s eye’s, he felt tears threaten to fall at the sight of his son’s own watery eyes and pulled him close to his chest. “We’re going to go home now, Ollie.”

Standing, Ross grabs Oliver’s hand and giving a small nod towards Tom in thanks, they head towards the exit of the shopping centre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hop you enjoyed that :) Hopefully we shall be back to our weekly updates!!  
> Also if you can tell the show this chapter was um 'inspired' by you will earn my eternal love. xoxoxox


	16. Is it my fault? We've Been Missing Each Other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Panic attack described in detail.

Smith turned his eyes downward, trying to clear the pain from his expression as he saw Oliver approach his desk where he was currently standing. It had been almost a week since he had last seen or spoken to Ross after their argument in the shop over the weekend. He had noticed that Oliver was looking more downcast as the days went by and felt slightly guilty that he hadn’t made any attempts to contact Ross.

“Mr Smith.”   
Smith smiled at Oliver. 

“Are you going to be coming over tonight? Me and Dad miss you?”

Smith forced himself to keep a smile on his face as he answered the boy. 

“Not tonight buddy.”   
His mind was going a million miles per hour trying to think of a plausible excuse as to why he couldn’t come over that night and also why he hadn’t been around as of late. 

“I’m trying to get reports all done nice and early.”

“Oh, okay. I’ll see you tomorrow then?”

Smith didn’t have it in him to break the boy’s heart again by telling him that is was unlikely. 

“We’ll see buddy. We’ll see.”

Still Oliver gave him the most dejected eyes as he waved goodbye to Smith and looked towards the back of the classroom where his friends were waiting for him. Seeing how upset Oliver looked, Smith watched as both Simon and Alec gave the boy a hug before they headed out of the classroom together, moving like a unit.

Watching the boys retreating backs, Smith let the muscles in his face relax and the smile slide off his face. He wasn’t sure how long had passed where he just stood looking into the distance, not really thinking and not paying attention to his surroundings, when the Headmistress of the school, Grace, knocked on the door to his classroom.

Grace had been one of his closest friends that he had made since starting at the school. When he had first started, she had been the one to show him the ropes and guide him through the procedures that the school had in place. This led to them being the friends that they are today, who talked about practically every, which only made Smith feel even guiltier for not having told her about his relationship with Ross.

“Hey, Smith!”   
Grace moved into the classroom and headed towards Smith, pulling the man into a hug. 

“How’ve you been? It’s been ages since we have been able to talk outside of work. You’ve been a busy person recently.”

Smith felt the tight smile return to his face, and he quickly tried force a more welcoming smile onto his face before she would notice that something was off about him.

“Good. I’ve been good.”   
Expect for this week, he thinks but doesn’t vocalise.

Grace smiles warmly at him and continues on, which is a huge relief to Smith, who had been mentally praying to every higher being that he could think of to make sure that she wouldn’t notice that anything was wrong. At the next words that came out of her mouth however, Smith knew that he could no longer pretend that everything was okay.

“We received a complaint about your behaviour outside of the school, Alex.”   
Her face drops the warm smile as the words leave her mouth. Replacing it is a sad smile. She sighs softly before continuing. 

“One of the parent’s believes that you are a pedophile and that we should fire you before you ‘brainwash any more kids into believing that homosexuality is okay.’”

“Now, obviously I know that this is absolute bullshit because I know you and I know that when a man who a complete dick to everyone comes to me with no evidence at all, to listen to what he says with a grain of salt. But I do know that something must have happened for him to even come to me with these claims. So, Smith, spill.”

Smith looks at her in amazement for a moment, before the look on her face and her arched eyebrow just daring him not to tell her anything causes him to just start speaking and getting it all out there and once he starts speaking, it’s as if the floodgates were opened and he can’t stop because it felt good knowing that someone else knew about the troubles that him and Ross were facing.

“I’m sort of in a relationship with a man, well not sort of any more. I am. Was. It’s complicated at the moment. And we were out shopping with the his son, he needed a new jacket and he was being very picky about the styles and the colours and what not, and then Oliver saw a friend and they went off together and next thing you know we are both looking at these really cute beanies and Ross put it on me and then we kissed and this guy, obviously a parent of some sort now, saw and was just really offended that I kissed my boyfriend and how is that so wrong? I could kiss you in public and no one would even blink an eye. But I kiss my boyfriend and it’s like I’m fucking rolling around on the floor with him while naked.”

“Then Ross.”   
Smith takes a deep breath, staring off into the distance. 

“Ross.”   
He dropped down into the seat at his desk. 

“We fought and now we haven’t spoken in almost a week and seeing Oliver’s face in class everyday is so hard because I just love that boy so much and it hurts not to go home with them after school every day.”

“Ross Hornby?! You’re dating Ross Hornby?! He has the looks of a beauty god or something. Have you seen him?” 

“Well yes Grace. He is my boyfriend. I’ve seen all of him.”

 

********

A door slamming could be heard echoing throughout the apartment.

“OLIVER. YOUR BAG!”

“YOU CAN’T MAKE ME, DAD.”

Ross took a breath in to try and calm himself. It would do him no good to get into yet another argument with Oliver over nothing. The young boy had taken it upon himself to blame Ross for Smith not being around this past week, with his mood steadily decreasing throughout the week as it became more and more apparent that the man would not be coming over every night like he had come accustom too.

Running his hand through his hair, Ross quickly thought of something that he knew would cheer the boy up, and after a week of quiet suffering and bottling up his feelings, he thought it was about time that he talked to someone that he knew would be able to help him. 

Trying to keep his voice calm, he called out to Oliver. 

“If you put your bag away we can go over to Alec’s house for the afternoon.”

He heard a thud and a crash come from behind the closed door as Oliver moved around his room. He ripped open the door and Ross winced as swung open with enough force to bash into the wall. Oliver then stalked forward and snatched his bag off the floor, moodily giving Ross a look before dragging it into his room.

Ross moved to sit patiently on the couch for the boy to re-emerge from his room and was not disappointed when moments later he appeared, just giving him a look and heading for the front door.

Ross just sat a watched his son’s retreating back for just a moment, before following the boy out the door and to the car.

*********

Smith closed the door to his apartment behind him with little force, slowly he made his way to the couch and collapsed on it face first. His talk with Grace had only slightly cheered him up, her wit and humor perfectly diffusing Smith’s stress as she gave him some advice. 

That advice being ‘talk to the cute boy’. He knew she was right, he knew they needed to talk but he was too stubborn to make the first move. If he did, it would feel like he was going back on himself. He stood by nearly everything he had said during their argument. 

Before Smith could continue to think, his phone went off. After checking to see who was calling, he groaned as he answered the call. 

“Hello, Lewis.”

Lewis’ bubbly voice came through the phone.

“Hey, friend, good to hear your very enthusiastic voice. But not so good to hear that you haven’t been visiting poor Oliver and Ross this week.”

Smith groaned yet again, rubbing his hand down his face in annoyance.

“And by chance how do you know that?”

Smith could easily hear the smirk in Lewis’ voice.

“Eight year olds just love to gossip. So I am giving you my services as a well known relationship expert.”

Smith could hear Tom snort in the background and smiled for a second.

“I think I will pass mate, don’t need any help.”

Lewis sighed.

“I was hoping it wouldn’t come to this. But if you don’t get your beautiful arse here in at least twenty minutes, I am going to come over there and bust your door down.”

“Right, you are going to bust my door down.”

“I’ll get Tom to do it, whatever. That isn’t the point. You have a choice, come over here for some lovely tea and a talk or have us come over and make a scene in front of your neighbors.”

Smith finally sat up on the couch and rested his face in his hand. He could tell Lewis was serious and he really didn’t need his neighbours pissed at him.

“Fine, I’ll be over soon.”

Lewis returned to his bubbly voice.

“Perfect! Can’t wait to see you.”

Both men hung up. Who knows, maybe Tom had some good advice. 

*********

Ross knocked on Trott’s front door, Oliver still standing grumpily by his side. When Katie opened the door, she took one look at his face before ushering them both inside and directing Oliver towards Alec in the lounge.

“I’m sorry to drop in on you guys unannounced, but I really need to just talk to someone who isn’t Oliver and the doors that I keep having slammed in my face.”

Ross feels himself be directed into the kitchen and seated at the dining room table, in a room away from where the boys are currently off playing their game, Oliver clearly already in a happier mood.

When he feels a coffee cup being gently nudged into his hands, he looks up to meet Trott’s eyes. Upon seeing the look in his eyes, Ross knows that the other man at least knows the general gist of what happened over the weekend. He feels a sense of relief run through him, knowing that he doesn’t have to relive that moment.

“Trott.”   
Ross’ voice is so small and filled with raw emotion. 

“How do I fix this? Smith hates me because of what happened, and now Ollie hates me because Smith can’t stand to be around me and we haven’t spoken in a week.”

Katie leaned over towards the man and pulled him into a hug.

“There’s only one way that you can fix this, mate.”   
Trott’s voice has a seriousness to it that it doesn’t usually contain. 

“You have to go to that man’s house and talk to him.”

“But I wouldn’t know what to say!”

Katie’s voice is soft as she continues to hold him in her embrace. 

“An apology and an explanation behind your actions would be a good starting point. The rest will come naturally.”

There is a moment of silence before Trott breaks it.

“Right, that’s it. You’re going over to his house right this moment and you are going to have this discussion right now. I know you and I know that you will avoid this for as long as you can. Katie and I will watch Oliver for the night.”

Trott batts Katie away from her embrace of Ross and starts to push him towards the front door.

“But Trott, he doesn’t have any pajamas or his tooth brush or clothes for tomorrow.”

It’s Katie that replies. 

“He’s about the same size as Alec so he can wear some of his clothes, and I’m sure that we have a spare toothbrush, if not one of his lying around the house somewhere. Don’t worry Ross. You just need to go talk to Smith now!”

Trott emphasis Katie’s point by continuing. 

“Oliver’s here enough that he probably has a whole wardrobe of clothes that he has left behind. Don’t worry about it Ross. Get out there and talk to your lover boy.”

“And don’t come back until you’ve made up.”

************

Smith knocked on the door in front of him, annoyance ever present on his face. With in a second the door swung open to reveal a tall man in a beanie who looked very nervous.

“Hey Tom. Let’s get this over and done with.”

Smith walked into the house, slightly pushing Tom out of his way. Tom didn’t say a word and closed the door behind him. 

Smith made his way to the combined dining room and kitchen, easily spotting Lewis sitting at the table with Simon who was reading his father a book.

Behind Smith, Tom spoke.

“Our guest is here and very excited to begin our little chat.”

Lewis looked up and smiled at both Tom and Smith.

“Perfect! Simon we will finish your homework later, why don’t you go to your room and finish making that birthday card you wanted to send to your mother.”

Simon looked between all three adults before eyeing Lewis.

“But dad, I can’t continue that without a snack. I wont have the energy to colour!”

Lewis shot Simon a warning glance that was returned by a pair a puppy dog eyes. Both Tom and Smith snickered to themselves, enjoying the father and sons interaction.

“Urg, fine. Two jaffa cakes and that is it until dinner understand?”

Simon smiled and nodded his head in understanding as his father made he way to the cupboard and reached up to the top shelf, bringing down two jaffa cakes. Simon took them happily and skipped out of the room.

“Thanks, dad!”

With Simon now gone, Lewis moved his sons homework to the side and gestured for Smith to take a seat. Smith did just that as Tom moved to the other side of the table and sat down.

“Tea, Smith?”

Smith quickly let his smile fade and replaced it with annoyance.

“Let’s just get this over and done with. Tell me how in the wrong I am and that I need to apologize and all that shit so I can go home and do none of that.”

Lewis’ smile quickly fell. He was expecting Smith to be his usual closed off self, but he wasn’t prepared for the hostility in his voice.

“So that’s your plan? Go home and mope as you break the heart of a little kid you claim to care about? I thought that you actually cared about kids, being a teacher and all. Looks like I was wrong.”

Smith’s expression changed from annoyance to anger in time with Lewis. Both men stared at each other angrily while a nervous Tom placed a hand on Lewis’ own.

“Lewis, please don’t.”

“It’s too late for your boyfriend to take anything back.”

Smith spat out the words, his anger and frustration tainting his voice.

“Great to know how fucking horrible my closest friends think I am. You just assume that I am in the wrong cause perfect innocent Ross couldn’t possibly have done anything wrong. Nope, it must of been the uncaring Smith.”

As Smith spoke his voice gained volume, causing both men to jump a little in their seats.

“You aren’t exactly convincing us otherwise. If you truly cared you would of sorted this all out already and not dragged Oliver into the middle of it all.”

Smith slammed his hands on the table with a force that made Tom instinctively curl into himself.   
He stood up, knocking his chair over in the process.

“Well maybe it isn’t as simple as that Lewis! Maybe my feelings were actually hurt to the point that seeing Ross is the last thing I want to do. And don’t you dare even think I don’t care about Oliver, I love that child so much. It pains me to see how upset he is.”

Lewis followed in Smith’s footsteps, knocking his own chair over as he stood up and walked closer to Smith.

“If it hurts you so much to see Oliver upset then fix it! He’s upset because YOU haven’t been going over. He thinks that YOU don’t care about him anymore. That YOU have abandoned him and his father after changing their lives. You can’t get involved with someone with a bloody child if you don’t intend on giving it your all and sticking by their side.”  
Lewis poked at Smith’s chest in anger. 

“Fuck off Lewis. You don’t know shit! Some arsehole not only told us that we were disgusting but he called me a bloody pedo and even went to the fucking Headmistress to complain and tell her to fire me. All this fucking happened and you know what Ross did? He told me to just leave it, to walk away and not even attempt to defend myself or let the bastard know I wasn’t going to take his shit. How can I be with someone who doesn’t want me to stand up for myself? Who just lets people talk shit about me and not act? We both know if it was you and Tom was the one being bad mouthed you wouldn’t let it slide.”

Smith panted, out of breath from his rant. Lewis’ anger seemed to diminish slightly, but was still present. 

“He probably has a reason for his reaction, did you even think about that? Maybe a bad memory or experience that has scared him so badly that he can’t handle those situations anymore and just ignores them and walks away? Did you even let him explain himself? Or did you just yell at him?”

Smith’s eye’s went wide for a second, memories of Ross telling him about how his parents reacted to him coming out filling his mind. He had fucked up. But he still wasn’t fully in the wrong and his anger was determined to make sure Lewis didn’t win this fight.

“Like you can talk, at least I’m not drinking myself to death while I’m suppose to be raising a child.”

Smith regretted the words the second they left his mouth. He had taken this too far but his anger was in control now. 

Lewis balled his hands into fists by his side, he was now shaking with anger. Tom stood up and attempted to place a hand on Lewis’ shoulder but Lewis shrugged him off.

“Smith, please, that was uncalled for.”

Tom’s voice wavered as he tried and failed to seem confident. Smith’s head spun to Tom, his anger now directed at him.

“Oh so now you talk. Once I hurt your poor boyfriends feelings and not when he is acting way out of line. Bloody lap dog.”

Tom took a step back, taken off guard by Smith’s horrible comment. He was suppose to be one of his closest friends. He was suppose to care about him. Tom’s breathing began to quicken and the man kept backing away.

“You leave him the fuck alone. This isn’t about us it is about you. All we wanted was to help you Smith but you obviously don’t give a fuck about anyone but yourself….”

Lewis kept yelling at Smith and Smith kept yelling back but Tom couldn’t hear them. All he could hear was the frantic beating of his own heart and the toxic words floating around his head.

‘Can’t even defend your own boyfriend, how pathetic.’ 

‘Smith’s right, you are just a lap dog. You don’t do anything for yourself.’

‘Just a waste of space.’

‘Too scared of everything.’

‘If it wasn’t Lewis you would be stuck in your shitty apartment wasting away your life too scared to leave.’

‘You are nothing without Lewis.’

Tom banged his back hard against the wall, a light switch dug into his back but the man didn’t notice. He felt like he couldn’t breath and tried desperately to fill his lungs with air. His entire body trembled and sweat poured down his face. 

This was it. He was losing his mind. He was going to be shipped off to some bloody hospital and locked up.   
He felt his leg being to waver as a dizzy feeling filled him.

“...... some friend you a….”

Smith cut off his response upon noticing Tom. He looked like he was dying the way he was shaking and breathing.

“Tom?”

Lewis spun around at the mention of his boyfriend and all emotion and colour drained from his face. He raced towards Tom and stopped in front of the man.

“Tom listen to me. Can you hear me?”

Tom made no response to Lewis, only increasing the rate of his breathing. Lewis frowned but kept his voice calm.

“Tom, hun, I need you to focus on my voice okay? I’m going to count and I want you to try breathing in time with it okay?”

Lewis places a steady hand on Tom’s shoulder, the man flinched under the new contact causing his eyes to fill with even more fear. But he made no attempt to remove Lewis’ hand.

“Okay here we go. In one two three four five six seven. Out one two three four five six seven.”

Lewis continued to repeat the seven numbers and slowly Tom’s breathing became less and less chaotic. Lewis placed his other hand on Tom’s free shoulder and gently pushed the still shaking man down onto his knees as he followed. He pulled Tom close, hugging him into his chest as he continued to count. After a few minutes, Tom wrapped his arms around Lewis and Smith could just make out the sound of Tom crying. 

“Lewlew, I’m so sorry. I’m such a mess, I just fuck everything up.”

Lewis simply shushed him and continued to squeeze him close as he rubbed Tom’s back.

“You never have to be sorry about this okay? You can’t help it. But you are amazing and the strongest person I know. You make everything in my life better. You haven’t fucked everything up. Don’t listen to those voices okay? They don’t know you. I know you.”

Smith just watched on as Lewis embraced Tom. Emotions flooded his mind and he felt like he too was going to cry. But curiosity got the better of him and he wanted to know what had just happened.

“Uh is Tom okay? What happened?”  
Smith’s voice came out soft and weak. Lewis responded in much the same tone.

“He had a panic attack. Happens whenever he is stressed or scared. Sometimes even for no reason at all. Bloody panic disorder will do that to you.”

Smith felt tears fall down his face and he just let everything out.

“Oh god that happened because of me. I’m so so sorry I didn’t mean. I didn’t mean anything I said to you guys. You both mean the world to me. I’m just so stressed and confused and I don’t know how to handle my feelings right now and just anger seems to be what I go to. I know I shouldn’t be making excuses, I’ve fucked up and hurt you both and I don’t know how I can make it up to you. And I just want to fix everything with Ross but I don’t want to just abandon the beliefs I hold close just to be with him. But I don’t want to be without him and just….”

In his confession, Smith had collapsed to the floor on his knees, tears streaming down his face. Tom sat up from Lewis but stayed close enough that his boyfriend could hold his hand. He reached out and wiped some of the tears off of Smith’s face.

“What happened with me right now isn’t your fault Smith. Trust me.”

Lewis moved forward a bit and held Smith’s hand in his other.

“It’s my fault, I shouldn’t of yelled back at you and I shouldn't of forced Tom to stay with me for support when I knew how uncomfortable situations like this make him.”

Tom kissed Lewis on the check quickly and squeezed his hand as a sign there were no hurt feelings.

“But if you want to make it up to me Smith then call Ross, meet up with him and tell him what you told us. Say how you want to fix it but you want him to understand how you feel. How it has all affected you. If you guys are truly meant to be you will work everything out. Trust me on that. Lewis and I have had our fair share of fights like yours and that’s how we fixed everything.”

Smith leaned in and hugged both Lewis and Tom.

“Thank you. For dealing with me.”

Both Tom and Lewis hugged him back.

“We all have our faults and baggage. We are here for you no matter what.”

 

************

Fist raised, Ross took a deep breath to calm his nerves before he knocked on the door. He almost walked away, but decided against it knowing that the sooner that they got this talk out of the way, the less it would hurt in the long run.

His knuckles gently knocked on the door and he called out tentatively to the apartment.

“Alex?”   
Ross paused waiting for a reply. 

“Alex, please. I know you’re mad at me, please just let me in. We need to talk.”

Knocking again, determined to get his boyfriend's attention, he continued to call out.

“Smith, please. I know that I’ve upset you, but this isn’t just affecting us. There’s Oliver too and I need you. Please.”

Ross was just about ready to give up at this point. If Smith didn’t want to talk to him then fine. He was making an effort and no one could fault him on that. He would just go home now, tell Trott he tried and ask for his child back in the morning.

He turned away from the door and started to stomp away. 

“Fine. Okay, that’s it then. You don’t want to talk to me anymore. I’ll just leave you alone then.”

Not paying much attention to his surroundings, more occupied with the fact the Smith was ignoring him, he didn’t get very far from Smith’s door before he found himself knocking into another person.

“Move.”

“Ross?”

Upon hearing his boyfriend’s voice, Ross instantly regrets every decision that he had made. 

“Alex!”   
His voice sounds surprised even to him. His brain was having a hard time processing everything, especially considering he was then ready to give up everything that him and Smith had up until that point. 

“I came to talk to you.”

All Smith could think was all the terrible ways that this talk could go down. All most all scenarios ending with them breaking up. Deciding that this was probably best done on a neural ground, Smith tries to gain a hold of his emotions to keep his voice steady.

“Let’s head to the pub down the road,”   
Smith said, unable to help the sadness that was seeping into his voice.

Ross gave him a small smile. 

“Sure.”

**************

Both men sat in silence, nursing a beer each in their hands. Neither of them knew how to start this conversation, and radio silence on both sides for the past week didn’t make it any easier.

Smith, unable to stand the awkward silence any longer, spoke up. 

“Grace came by today.”

Ross, looked up from where he was staring at his hands and waited for Smith to continue.

“The guy from the store the other day complained about my behaviour-”   
Seeing Ross’ expression, Smith quickly continued before Ross could interrupt him. 

“My job is completely safe, no need to worry. Grace knows that the guy was just a homophobic dickhead.”

A smile spread across Ross’ face. 

“That’s great news, Smith!”

“And she’s really happy for us, that is if we still are an us.”

Smith voice gets really small and trails off towards the end of his sentence. He looks hopefully up to meet Ross’ eyes.

Ross’ eyes soften. 

“Of course, Smith. I’m so sorry Smith. I should have stood up for you back in the store.”

“I’m the one that should be sorry, Ross. I completely disregarded everything that you told me about your parents and-”

“Alex, how about we both agree that we made mistakes, but we a both sorry?”   
Before Smith even had a chance to agree, Ross barreled on completely changing the subject. 

“When is your lease up?”

“What?”

 

Ross takes a deep breath. 

“We both missed you so much this week Alex. Me and Ollie both. You’ve become such an important part of our lives in these past few months and you’ve made us both so happy. This past week made me realize how important you have become to me and how often you actually have been staying over or have at least come over for the afternoon.”

“I’d, well, Ollie and I, would really love it if you moved in with us.”

Smith feels his smile threaten to break his face.   
“It will take a few weeks to sort everything out, but I would love too!”

The smile that Smith receives from Ross in return only makes him smile wider.

*******

Not to disturb the flow of the story, the chapter and the feels that you might be feeling after such an emotional rollercoaster, but Chels and Smith suggested we needed to fill out the chapter and reach 5,000 words. Blame them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um sorry not sorry about the Smith, Lewis, Tom part. That went a bit further than planned heehee. Anyway we reckon there is only two more chapters left after this one before this fic is finished :D
> 
> Anyway hope you liked this chapter! xoxoxo


	17. We Are The Warriors That Built This Town

“Ross?”

Ross hummed in response.

“Why do you still have all of Oliver’s old baby outfits?”

“Pft I do not know what you are talking about.”  
Ross says as he walks over to Katie and takes all the clothes, placing them into one of the nice boxes that Katie got him so that he would have something nice to put all of the little odd bits and pieces from Oliver’s childhood that he should keep.

Ross gently moved Katie out of the way, reaching into the cupboard and along with the old baby clothes, of which there was numerous, he pulled out an old and worn giraffe plush. He crossed the room to place them all into the boxes, putting them at the foot of his bed to be later placed in a cupboard.

Katie just watched him.

“We may not have had much, but that giraffe is very important, there is no way that, or any of the clothes are going in the bin or being sold.”

Unable to argue with Ross on that point, Katie only continued to sort through the pile of things that Ross had tasked her with. This continued on for a few more short moments before Ross decided that she couldn’t be trusted to know what was important to him.

“Okay, how about we go through your clothes then? If I can’t be trusted to help you go through all the things of Oliver’s that you’ve kept.”

“I suppose.”  
Ross reluctantly agrees.

“To make this easier, you are just going to tell me the last time that you wore this, and if it wasn’t within the last year, it’s going.”

Ross looks as though he is going to protest, but the look on Katie’s face makes him conceded. He had won on the baby clothes, he knew that he wouldn’t win on this.

*******

“Smith, I know that you are excited to be finally moving in with Ross, but are you actually planning on taking anything with you?”

Trott gestured to the many garbage bags filled with what Smith had deemed as ‘rubbish’ around them.

Smith shrugged.  
“I’m taking my pots and pans, Ross’ are old.”

“What about clothes? Old school books?”

“Hey, Smith?”  
Lewis’ voice cuts into the conversation, interrupting Trott.  
“You need this coffee table?”

“Nah, mate. Claim whatever you want now before I put things up for sale. Rents up at the end of next week, more I get rid of now, less I need to deal with later.”

“Cool, thanks mate!”

Trott just stares at Smith.

“Trott, don’t give me that look. I know my boyfriend. He’ll be struggling to get rid of anything, the more I get rid of the better - I don’t need to be overcrowding his tiny apartment.”

******

Ross grumbled as he drove his car to Smith house, empty boxes packed into the back seat so that the boys could fill them up for him to bring over. After cleaning out the cupboard in his room and the small closet in the hall outside the bedroom, Katie had kicked him out of the house.

She had decided that having Ross around was only slowing things down because he didn’t want to throw anything out. She knew what Smith had in his kitchen and the things that would be coming over from his house so she had sent him off so that she could clean in peace, without Ross hovering over her shoulder at all times.

Letting himself into Smith’s apartment, he allows himself to be momentarily horrified by the amount of garbage bags that are scattered throughout the apartment, only to start laughing at the number of items that have little orange sticky notes stuck to them with the word ‘Lewis’ printed onto them.

His laughter brings the three men wondering out from their hiding space within the apartment. Calming his laughter, he directs them to start loading his car up.

“Come on, boys. Let’s try and get most of the moving done today. Load up the car, then get packing again!”

********

“Right. So we are going to need duct tape, scissors, boxes of course….”

“And paper and felts to decorate!”

“Yes, Simon! Perfect. You get those. Oliver and Alec, you get the tape and scissors and I’ll get the boxes. Understood?”

“Yes, sir!”

The three boys, Alec, Simon and Oliver all chanted in unison before quickly running off to achieve their own tasks. Tom smiled as he watched the boys run off before making his way into the kitchen.

He tried his hardest to stay quiet as he reached down to the pile of folded boxes on the floor, attempting to avoid gaining the attention of the fiery redhead who had her head stuffed in a cupboard as she attempted to sort the kitchen equipment out. Picking up what he deemed enough boxes, Tom snuck out of the kitchen and back into the lounge where he was greeted by three smiling children.

“Did you boys all achieve your missions?”

Each boy held up the items they were tasked with getting, smiles beaming. 

“Yes sir!”  
Tom let the boxes in his arms fall to the ground as he returned the children’s smile.

“Excellent! Now let Operation Super Awesome Tower begin!”

**********

Katie pulled herself to her feet and began to pat the dust off of her knees. It had taken her way longer than she thought to sort out all of Ross’ pots, pans and other kitchen utensils. She was going to have to have a talk with Ross, that man was a hoarder if she had ever seen one. Some of the stuff she had found looked like it hadn’t even been used, the only sign of it’s age the layers of dust covering the surface. 

Katie sighed and took in the quiet area around her. Immediately she knew something was up. The apartment should not be this quiet, not when Alec, Oliver and Simon were around. Not unless something was up. She quickly turned on her heels and walking into the lounge she was met with a surprising site. The couch, chairs and coffee table had all been moved to the side closest to the kitchen. While the other half of the lounge was now occupied by a very impressive box fort. 

It was a typical castle design. A draw bridge in the middle the entrance to the fort that was currently pulled up and two towers on each side that looks even taller than Katie herself. Looking at the side she could see that two more towers were on each side, making six in total. 

Above the drawbridge was a bright and colourful banner with the words ‘Boxiam Castle’ written in messy handwriting that could only belong to a child. The strange thing was neither the children or Tom seemed to be anywhere. 

Katie took a few steps closer to the fort before a window on one of the front towers flew open and a ball of paper flew out and hit Katie on the leg.

“What the…”

A box popped into view of the window and began to talk, sounding very much like a muffled Alec.  
“Hault. Do not come any closer. This is our land and we will defend it.”

Katie heard cheers from both Simon and Oliver at Alec’s words.

“And who said this was your land.”

“Why the great king Tomask of course!”

“All hail the King!”  
Both Alec and Oliver repeated Simon’s words.

“All hail the king.”

Katie took a step closer and Alec quickly pulled up the front of his box helmet to reveal his face.

“Stop!”

Katie put on her best princess voice and bowed down in front of the fort.

“I only wish to speak with the king. I have an important question to ask him.”

Katie could hear moving inside the fort but Alec stayed on watch, eying her suspiciously. A minute later a window on the other front tower popped open revealing Oliver who had the same open box helmet on as Alec.

“The king will speak with you. But you must stay where you are.”

Katie nodded her head and couldn’t help but giggle as she watched Tom pop his head over the top of the drawbridge. 

The so called adult of the situation was wearing a cardboard crown roughly coloured in yellow and what must've been a red bed sheet tied around his neck in the attempted to form a cape. 

“Hello.”  
Tom spoke soothingly to Katie. 

“Oh great King Tomask. I have one question for you, how long do you intend to stay behind your castle walls?”

Katie and Tom both grinned at each other, each enjoying the excuse to roll play.

“We will stayed behind our walls until the beasts return and then we shall fight.” 

“Are these beasts four men by any chance?”

“Yeap.”

“Thank you for answering my questions great King Tomask. Now I shall journey back to the land of Ross’ bedroom.”

“Farewell.”

Katie bowed once again as Tom sat back down and was hidden from sight. She backed up and walked into Ross’ bedroom giggling to herself. The others were going to have a fun time when they got here. 

********

Lewis pulled the last box down, and noticing that it had been labeled ‘school’ most likely from a previous move, started rummaging through it in search for the one thing that every student got at the end of the school year.

Finding the offending book, he gestured Ross over to him, flipping through the book until he found a page with photos of Smith.

“Ross, you are going to love this. I’ve found Smith’s yearbook from his final year of high school. It will have Trott in it too!”  
Lewis tried to keep his voice low as to not alert Trott and Smith as to the presence of the book.

“I’m good man, I’ve seen enough of the embarrassing photos he’s put on facebook.”

“But Ross, he has a mullet in this photo - and Trott he’s wearing glasses!”

Upon hearing the words Trott and glasses in the same sentence, Smith buts into the conversation.

“Trott wearing glasses? Oh, man. Trott! Your laser eyes!”

Lewis flicked the page back over to the one of Smith and seeing the photo that they had been looking at, Trott starts laughing.

“I forgot that you styled your hair like that!”

“I can’t believe I’m dating someone who once styled their hair like that!”

Smith raised his eyebrow.  
“You’re telling me that you don’t have any embarrassing hair dos? Even Trott had his emo hair stage.”

“And I’m telling you that really the only difference was that my hair was a little flatter and not so spikey.”

Lewis quietly interjected the back and forth between Smith and Ross.  
“Tom had an afro.”

Everyone in the room paused and turned to look directly at Lewis in disbelief.

“What? It’s true. I have photographic evidence at home.”

Smith was the first to recover from the surprising information.  
“Let's get these cars packed up, stop by Lewis’ house to get these photos and head back to Ross’ house. I still don’t believe that he doesn’t have any embarrassing hair dos and need to go through his yearbook.”

**********

They opened the door to Ross’ apartment to be greeted by Katie’s smiling face. 

Ross greeted her warmly and started to walk into the house before seeing the state of his lounge room and eyeing the cardboard fort that had seemingly come from nowhere in the time that he had been absent.

“The kids okay?”  
His voice was wary, almost not wanting to know what they had gotten up to in the time that he had been absent.

“All four of the children and great.”

Smith peaked his head into the house, peering over Ross’ shoulder to see what had caused the man to pause in the doorway.

“All four?”  
Trott queried, having heard the conversation but not yet seen the masterpiece that was currently in the lounge.

“Yep! All four.”

Lewis pushed them all inside of the house so that he could see what all the commotion was.

Once inside and looking upon the great Boxiam Castle, the windows on the two front towers opened up to reveal Simon on one side and Alec on the other, both wearing box helmets with the front up to reveal their faces.

“Holt! This land does not belong to you. Leave now or prepare to fight!”  
Alec called out and was followed by cheers from Simon and what must've been Oliver who was somewhere else in the fort.

Katie smiled as she watched the four men’s face go from surprised to ecstatic. Ross took a step forward towards the castle.

“I believe this is actually my house so it is my land.”

“Nuh ah. You left this land long ago so the great king Tomask took it.”  
Simon somehow managed to keep a serious face even though inside he was having the time of his life. 

Lewis followed in Ross step, Tom’s old photo album in hand.

“Simon? …”

“That is Knight Simon to you.”

Lewis couldn’t help but simultaneously grin and roll his eyes at his son.

“Knight Simon, can we have a word with King Tomask?”

Simon looked behind him for a few seconds before turning around.

“Do not move and the King will speak with you.”

Just as quickly as they opened, both windows shut and Tom stood up. The second they saw him all four men started laughing, causing a window to open and paper balls to be thrown by Ollie.

“Do not be mean to the King!”

Lewis was the one to talk.

“Sorry, Knight Ollie.”

The four men managed to quiet their laughing, but Smith was still giggling.

“King Tomask, can we please have a free pass through your lands so we can help Smith move his stuff to the far away lands?”

Tom eyed Lewis, hand on his chin in thought. He was thinking about letting them pass when he saw it. What Lewis was holding.

“Oh, you did not.”

Tom was looking directly at the album in Lewis’ hand. Upon noticing this, Lewis moved the book behind his back.

“I have no idea what you are talking about.”

Tom gave him a disbelieving look.

“Hey, Tom, what are you the king of? Cause the title ‘King Afro’ has a nice ring to it.”

Trott hit Smith on the arm but still laughed along at what he had said, Ross and even Lewis joined in.

“You have disrespected me for the last time. KNIGHTS ATTACK!”

Tom disappeared from sight and the three boys ran out of the castle from the draw bridge that had somehow been lowered. All three had on box helmets which now had the front pulled down for protection, makeshift eye holes allowing them to see. Random pieces of cardboard was taped to their chests and each boy held a sword that had their names on the blade and random drawings. 

Ollie was the first one of the children reach the adults and immediately hit Ross on the leg with his sword before he tackled his father to the floor. Alec and Simon followed suit, Lewis being the only one of the three fathers to stay standing as their sons attacked.

“Smith! Mind dealing with Knight Simon for me. I think I need to have a talk with King Tomask.”

“Sure thing!”

Smith leaped forward and easily managed to scoop Simon up, the boy giggling before yelling.

“We must protect the king!”

However the other knights were too busy dealing with their own problems. Oliver was in a wrestling match with Ross, neither side seeming to be winning or losing. While Alec had been easily beating his father until Katie had shown up and managed to pin him down while Trott tickled the child. 

Smith decided to follow Trott’s lead and swooped Simon down onto the floor carefully before tickling the child. Simon laughed and dropped his sword, squirming underneath Smith in a failed attempt to escape.

With all the children busy, Lewis made his way towards the fort and got down on his hands and knees in order to crawl through the entrance. Once inside he had to admit he was impressed. There was a good amount of space that was covered with bits of cardboard and drawings that the kids had done as they waited. At the back sitting on a makeshift throne of pillows.

“So I see you managed to make it past my Knights.”

“It wasn’t easy but luckily we outnumbered them.”

Tom sat up from his throne and made his way closer to Lewis on his knees.

“You are not going to win, not after betraying me.”

Lewis couldn’t help but smile at how dramatic Tom was being.

“I would say I'm sorry but that would mean I was lying. The world deserves to see that photo Tom.”

“I trusted you with that.”

Tom was also smiling, reinforcing to Lewis that he wasn’t really upset. 

“I guess there is only one way to end this.”

****************

All three children ended up surrendering on the promise that they would get to pick what takeaways they would have for dinner. That was five minutes ago but Tom and Lewis had yet to emerge from the fort. None of the adults really wanted to go inside, knowing exactly what those two were like. They even stopped the children from going inside. 

“Can I pleassssseeeee go get dad and Tomask so we can get food.”

Simon looked at the four adults with puppy dog eyes that could kill a man. 

“Uhhhh…”  
Katie stumbled. It was getting near impossible to say no to Simon but they didn’t want to let him go in. 

Sighing, Oliver looked at Alec for a second before turning to Simon.

“Run Simon!”

On Oliver’s word, Alec and Oliver both jumped at their parents, distracting them long enough for Simon to run into the front.

“EW, GROSS.”

Lewis immediately sat up at the sound of his son's voice.

“Simon!”

Lewis was sitting in Tom’s lap, the other man lying on the ground with a blush on his face.   
Behind Simon, Lewis could see his friends moving closer and giving them a concerned look.

“It was nothing dodgy, I swear! We were just kissing!”

“Yeah and it was gross.”

Simon stuck his tongue out and the other’s laughed.

“Come on lovebirds, the kids want dinner.”

Katie smirked at Lewis and Tom before ushering the children away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah I can't believe this fic is nearly over! We've put so much work into this and are just so happy so many of you seem to enjoy what we have come up with!! Hopefully it won't take too long to get the next chapter out!


	18. So much for my Happy Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long at one point we got distracted by wedding rings.

“Wooooo! Go Oliver!”  
Smith stood to cheer Oliver on. Ross gave his boyfriend a small nudge.

“Be careful or he won’t invite you to anymore games, Smith. He has threatened me on many occasion for ‘being too embarrassing’.”  
Smith placed a kiss on his forehead.

“If he un-invites me to his games it’s because I’ve done an amazing job of cheering him on.”  
Smith throws the dark haired man a cheeky smile.

“And a better job than his father of embarrassing him. Come on, Ross. Step your game up!”

Taking his boyfriend's words as a challenge, Ross starts searching his bags looking for his video camera, still keeping his eyes on the field where Oliver was heading towards the goals with the ball.

His search for the camera is put on hold momentarily when he sees the young boy go for a shot at the goal.

Smith lets out a loud cheer.

“THAT’S MY SON!”  
Smith turns towards Ross still standing and very excited.

“Our son just scored a goal!”

Ross stopped everything to just stare at Smith, trying to convey through just his eye’s the amount of love that he felt for the man in that moment. Despite not being one for grand displays of public affection, Ross felt in that moment a great need to kiss the man.

He reached up to wrap his arms around Smith’s neck, pulling him down to his level and into a sweet kiss that lasted only moments.

Smith pulled away to give the man a beaming smile and turned back the watch the game, his hand linking their fingers. 

They continued to watch the game, Smith loudly cheering and Ross unable to keep the huge smile off his face as a result of Smith publicly admitting that they were a family to what felt like the world. Now that they had moved in together and overcome those issues that they had faced a couple of weeks ago, Ross felt like he could take on the entire world with how happy he was.

Half-time arrived quickly, and having been unable to find his camera earlier, Ross came to the conclusion that he had left his camera in the car. He stood and quickly explained to Smith that he was going to the car to look for his camera and left giving him a peck to the cheek, promising that he would be back soon.

Ross happily made his way up the hill to the carpark, a skip in his step showing the world how happy he was. It took him all of five minutes to reach his car and find his camera sitting nicely on the backseat. Ross picked it up, placing the strap around his neck, he then closed the door and began to lock the car.

“You just have to ruin everything with you and your stupid boyfriends presence don’t you?”

Ross quickly turned around to see the face of the rude man from the mall last month, he looked furious with his hands clenched at his sides.

“I’m sorry?”  
Ross started to take a few steps backwards, towards the field he had just come from when the man spoke again.

“You think you can just go around and poison the youth without any consequences?”

The man closed the distance between himself and Ross. Ross tried to back away even more but the man grabbed his shoulders and pushed him hard against his own car.

“Well you were wrong.”

Ross wasn’t exactly sure what happened next. One moment he was trying to stand upright after being shoved and the next he felt a sharp pain in his stomach. Looking down, Ross watched in horror as the man pulled a bloody knife out of Ross’ own stomach. Ross slumped against the car, his hand naturally moving towards the wound on his stomach. Blood poured out over his hands. He felt more than saw the man take his camera from around his neck. His attention was too focused on trying to keep his eyes open as a wave of tiredness swept over him. 

“Good riddance fag.”

*****

Smith checked his watch. Ten minutes had past since Ross went to get his camera and he should've been back by now. Smith glanced at the hill hoping to see Ross walk down it with his camera in hand but was met with some random guy he did not now running down the hill. Smith sighed and turned back around to watch the game in front of him. Ross better hurry up, he was missing some excellent moves from Ollie. 

Smith’s attention, as well as everyone else's, was drawn to the yelling man who had just finished running down the hill from the carpark.

“Someone’s been stabbed.”

Smith’s thoughts ran a million miles a minutes and before the stranger could say anymore he ran up the hill towards where Ross had gone.

“It can’t be him, it can’t be him, it can’t be him.”

Smith repeated as he ran as fast as he could, soon he was facing the car and saw a few people around a body lying on the ground. Smith felt his heart stop.

“ROSS!”

He dived on his knees beside his boyfriend who was bleeding out, a stranger's hands putting as much pressure as possible on the wound in order to slow the bleeding. 

“Ross! Ross! Can you hear me!?”  
Smith’s words came out panicked and Ross’ eye’s fluttered open for a second before closing again.

“Ross! Please say something.”  
Smith felt a hand on his shoulder from one of the other random people around Ross.

“Sir, I understand that you know this man but he shouldn’t speak, he needs to keep his strength. An ambulance will be here any second.”

Smith nodded in understanding and looked back at Ross.

“Dad?”

Smith’s head darted towards the unsure voice of Oliver. The two made eye contact and Smith watched as realization hit Oliver.

“DAD!” 

The boy raced towards the group around his father's car and just as quickly Smith stood up and managed to grab the boy before he could see his father.  
Smith placed Oliver over his shoulder and began to walk as far away from Ross as possible as the boy screamed and hit him.

“PUT ME DOWN. I WANT TO SEE DAD. WHERE IS MY DAD!”

Smith stayed silent as he walked further and further away.

“I HATE YOU SMITH! JUST PUT ME DOWN.”

Smith ignored Oliver’s harsh words and continued to walk away as the sound of sirens filled the air. 

*******

Smith walked into the hospital, Oliver slowly following behind. Everyone at the game had been questioned by the police as to the events leading up to, and Smith didn’t want to even think about it, Ross being stabbed.

Seeing as their car was covered in Ross’ blood, he wasn’t aloud to take it, not that he wanted another reminder that Ross was in surgery. This had resulted in the police officers offering them a ride to the hospital where they could await further information regarding Ross’ status.

Walking up to the lady who was manning the desk, Smith questioned her for information regarding Ross.

“I’m sorry, but other than being in theatre I don’t have any more information for you.”

Smith blinked back tears, trying to stop the hundreds of ways that the situation could go bad from coming to the forefront of his mind. He lead Oliver to the plastic seats that were scattered around the waiting room and pulled out his phone.

Giving a quick glance over to Ollie, who was looking very distressed about the lack of information that he was receiving, Smith told the boy who he had come to accept as his son that he was going to be just down the hall and just needed to make a few calls. 

Dialing Trott’s number first, he tried to steady himself before the other man answered.

“Smith?”

Smith tries his best to stop the tears from running down his cheeks, swiping them away with the hand that wasn’t holding the phone up to his face.

“I don’t know what to do Trott. I don’t. Someone stabbed him and I wasn’t there and now he is in hospital and I don’t know what to do-”

Trott interrupts him before he can continue to ramble.

“Smith. Who's been stabbed?”

“Ross.”  
There is a moment of silence between the two men, almost as if Trott couldn’t believe the words that Smith was saying. When Smith speaks again, it was almost a whisper.  
“There was so much blood, Trott. So much.”

Trott seems to break out of his trace of disbelief at those words, and takes action almost immediately.

“I’ll get down there as soon as I can. Do you want me to let the others know?”

Smith feels like a weight has been lifted of his shoulders at Trott’s words.

“Yes. Please. Thank you so much, Trott.”

“I’ll tell them not to worry and that I’ll let them know of any developments. Which is something that you need to take on board too, Alex. He’s a strong man. He’s made it this far in life, he’s not about to leave you now.”

“Thanks, Trott.”

With that conversation out of the way, and the knowledge that Trott was going to let anyone that needed to know of Ross’ current situation know and would be there at the hospital soon, Smith felt himself relax, if only just a tiny bit.

Smith made his way back over to wear Oliver was seated, the smaller boy leaning over the armrest of the chair to curl up around Smith’s arm. They sit in comfortable, if tense silence for some time before Oliver’s soft words cut through the silence and all Smith can hear is a ringing noise in his head.

“Is Dad going to die?”

Unable to answer, Smith strokes the small boy’s hair and ignores the question. However, a sense of dread settles in his stomach when an alarm for a code blue rings through the hospital and a bunch of people wearing scrubs rush into the emergency theatre room.

Shifting Oliver off his arm so he can quickly stand, Smith rushes forward. Before he can get far, the lady that he had originally spoke to when he first entered the hospital was in his was and directing him back towards his seat.

“My boyfriend, there’s something wrong with Ross- I need to be there for him.”

“Sir, what he needs from you right now is to be calm and to allow the doctors to do their job.”

Smith barely manages to hold back a sob as she continues to gently talk him down and back into his seat, her words washing over him as Oliver clings to him struggling to understand and assuming the worst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xoxoxoxooxoxooxooxooxox


	19. Never Gonna Say Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are not entirely evil..... Have another chapter! :D

He was going to be okay. Ross was alive and lying in a bed in front of Smith’s own eyes. Surgery had hit a rough spot at one point but he pulled through and the doctor’s confirmed that Ross was going to be just fine, that all he needed was some rest. 

 

Smith was told that over 3 hours ago and he had yet to move from his seat. It was starting to get late and Trott had tried multiple times to convince Smith to go home and get some rest. But he couldn’t bring himself to leave and he had gotten so annoyed at Trott that he had ended up yelling at him. He just wanted to stay with Ross, but Trott didn’t understand. 

 

*********

 

“He said that I don’t understand! Me of all people! Gah!”

Trott ranted at Lewis and Tom about Smith’s behaviour, all three men glad that Katie had taken the children to the vending machine down the hall to get some chocolate. 

 

“I get where he is coming from.”

Trott looked up at Lewis, annoyance still clear on his face.

 

“Right, you do but I clearly don’t.”

 

“Trott, look. This is different than what happened to Danielle.”

 

Trott glared at Lewis.

 

“Yeah, it’s different, Ross is actually alive.”

Lewis sighed. 

 

“That is my point. There are different emotions, different thoughts going through his head right now. I know what they are. I know what it is like to have someone you love nearly die and then just watch them rest.”

 

Trott’s annoyed look was replaced with one of curiosity laced with sadness as he listened to Lewis and watched Tom grab his hand.

 

“Just trust me, okay? I’ll talk him into going home. Or at least to one of our places.”

 

“Okay, fine. Just try your best okay? I’m worried about him.”

 

Lewis nodded and began to walk towards Ross’ room with Tom in tow. Once he was sure that Trott wasn’t in earshot, Lewis paused in his step and faced Tom.

 

“Are you alright with me telling Smith about….. You know….. I mean I could probably skip around the details but I don’t want to confuse him or seem like I don’t trust him enough to tell him stuff.”

Tom squeezed Lewis’ hand in order to calm the rambling man down.

 

“If you are sure it will help get him out of here then tell him whatever you want. He is our friend, I trust him enough for him to know.”

 

Lewis gave a small smile to Tom before quickly pecking him on the lips.

 

“I hopefully won't be too long, look after Simon for me.”

 

“Of course.”

 

Tom gave Lewis another quick kiss before they went their separate ways. 

 

**********

 

Smith turned to the new person entering the room and upon seeing that it was Lewis, immediately turned back towards Ross. He didn’t turn when Lewis took a seat beside him or when he began to talk.

 

“I know why you are here and I am not leaving, I can’t…”

 

“Because you are scared something will happen to Ross without you? Even though you know he won’t be alone you are still worried he will somehow get hurt again.”

 

Smith turned to face Lewis in shock, confused as to how his friend had managed to say exactly what he was thinking.

 

“How?”

Lewis gave Smith a sad smile.

 

“It’s exactly how I felt when Tom tried...”

 

Lewis’ face fell and his gaze moved from Smith and to the empty wall in front of him. Smith’s mind put the pieces together and he gasped.

 

“He… oh god I had no idea. When…?”

 

“It was a few years ago before we met you and the others. Tom doesn’t like to talk about it. It was during a rough time for us, I should have been there for him but I wasn’t and he got hurt. He was so close to dying Smith. I didn’t leave his side for a day, I didn’t sleep and if it wasn't for the fact he didn’t keep alcohol in his place at the time I would've caved so hard.”

 

Lewis was looking directly at Smith now, his eyes glistening with tears, much like Smith’s own.

 

“We were in such a bad place then that when he woke up he wanted me gone. I didn’t want to leave him, I was so scared something else would happen, that he would try again even though Ben was going to be with him while I wasn’t there. But that didn’t stop me from putting up a fight that did not help things at all.”

 

“What are you trying to say, Lewis.”

 

Lewis sighed and placed a comforting hand on Smith’s arm.

 

“What I am saying Smith is I understand what you are feeling but you need to go home or at least to either mine or Trott’s place. When Ross wakes up we both know he would rather that you be somewhere else looking after Oliver than sitting at his bedside just wallowing in guilt.”

 

Smith turned in his seat and gave Lewis a very awkward hug over the chair arms.

 

“Thank you. I….. I think I’m ready to go now.”

As they pulled apart Lewis softly smiled.

 

“Good. I’m glad.”

 

******

 

Trott helped Smith manoeuvre a sleeping Oliver out of the backseat of the car and into the apartment.

 

“Are you sure you don’t want one of us to look after Oliver for you?”

 

“No. I need to do this. Keep busy and my mind off Ross being in the hospital.”

 

Smith shifted Oliver so that he was holding him on his hip, Ollie’s face resting on his shoulder, still half asleep. 

 

Trott gave the man a quick hug, reiterating that if he needs anything to just call and someone would be over in a heartbeat, no matter the time of night.

 

“We would rather you call in the middle of the night than to not call at all, Smith. We’re serious about that. I’ll be back at 10 am tomorrow, so make sure that you get some sleep, have a shower and eat some food. I’m not letting you back in my car until you have done all those things, you hear me?”

 

Smith gave his friend a small smile.

“I hear you, Trott. Shower, sleep and eat. Got it.”

 

With one last goodbye, Trott closes the door and head back out to his car, leaving Smith and Oliver behind. Slowly, as to not completely wake the boy, Smith heads into the house to Oliver’s bedroom.

 

He gently wakes the boy, helping him into his pyjamas and watches as the boy falls asleep as soon as his head hits the pillow. For a short time, Smith is unable to do anything other than run his fingers through Oliver’s soft hair and watch the rise and fall of the boy’s chest.

 

Eventually, he pulls himself away from the room, telling himself that he doesn’t need to sit around and watch his boys to make sure that they are still breathing and alive.

 

Jumping through the shower, Smith scrubs the remaining scent of the hospital off his skin, unable to stand the reminder that Ross is still there and not with them. Crawling into bed, he lies there for a moment, just staring at the patterns on the ceiling.

 

Feeling helpless, Smith succumbs to the tears. Pulling the large duvet off the bed, taking comfort in the weight that it provides, he drags it into the living area and wraps it around himself, putting the TV on for something to listen to other than his own thoughts.

 

Smith is unable to tell how much time has passed before he hears Oliver speak.

 

“Dad?”

 

Smith’s heart breaks a little at just one word, and he cannot help feeling more emotions at just one word and he is sure that his shows on his face. He tries to wipe away some of the tears before he turns around to face the boy.

 

“You should be in bed and asleep.”

 

Oliver walks closer to the couch.

“Is Dad going to be okay?”

 

All Smith can do is nod at this, unable to verbalise his answer.

 

“I can’t sleep, Dad. What if something happens to Dad?”

 

“You need sleep, mate. We both do. Come on.”

 

Smith sweeps the boy up into his arms and drags the blanket along with him into his room. He set Ollie down on Ross’ side of the bed and slides into the bed next to him. Oliver rolls over in the bed until he has tucked himself under Smith’s arm and cuddled into his embrace.

 

Sleep claims them both quickly, and while their dreams are still restless, they sleep easier.

 

****

 

The next morning Trott dropped Smith and Oliver off at the hospital promising to be back later in the day, wanting to give the two of them some time alone with Ross, even if he was still asleep and unresponsive at this point in time. Smith immediately sat in the chair closest to the bed, scooting it closer so that he was able to lean over in his chair to place a kiss on his forehead.

 

Smith felt Oliver’s eyes on him as he stood near the entrance of the door unsure at to what he should do. He gestured the boy over and he climbed into the older man’s lap, resting his head on the bed. Smith began to run small circles on his back, which lulled him into a restful slumber, despite only having woken up a few hours previously.

 

Smith finds himself drifting off as well, sleep coming easier now that he was closer to the man that he loved. It wasn’t long until Smith found himself coming gently into wakefulness due to some movement near him.

 

At first, he thought it was Ollie, trying to get his attention to get up and go to the bathroom, or after a snack, because it was nearing lunch time or something. Smith slowly blinks his eyes open and once seeing that it was Ross looking down fondly on the two of them his eyes snap open and he stares wide-eyed at the man across from him.

 

Ross continued to stroke the small boy's hair and looked Smith in the eyes when he spoke softly.

“Hey.”

 

Smith just stared at the man for a moment, his eyes almost popping out of his head before removing one of his hands that were holding Oliver in his lap and reaching out to hold one of Ross’ hands and talk just as softly as Ross as to not wake the small boy.

“I thought that you were going to die. Oh god, Ross. I… There was so much blood. I was so worried.”

 

Ross sensing that Smith hasn’t finished yet, stays silent but strokes the man's hand in reassurance.

 

“It’s all my fault. I’m so sorry, Ross I should have been there. I should have stopped him. I should have done something about the guy in the first place when he first started harassing us. I shouldn’t have let Oliver see you like this.”

 

“Smith. Stop. If anything it’s my fault. I’m the one who let him walk all over us in the shopping centre.” Ross chokes out a sob. “I’m the one who allowed this to escalate this far. I deserve this for the pain that I put my family through.” 

 

Ross continued to cry and Smith, got up, putting a still sleeping Oliver down in the chair. He climbed into the bed, pulling the smaller man into his arms and softly started to sing in his ear.

 

_ “I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling _

_ Gotta make you understand _

 

_ Never gonna give you up _

_ Never gonna let you down _

_ Never gonna run around and desert you _

_ Never gonna make you cry _

_ Never gonna say goodbye _

_ Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you” _

 

Even though he is still crying, Ross finds himself laughing at the song. He turns in the bed so that the two men are face to face, places a kiss on his boyfriend's forehead and snuggles down to rest his head on Smith’s chest.

 

“I love you, Alex.”

 

“I love you, Ross.” There is a small pause as the two of them just lie in comfortable silence. “Let's just say it’s no ones fault here and continue on, yeah?”

 

“Yeah-”

 

“Dad?”

 

Ross lifts his head off Smith’s chest at the sound of Oliver’s voice.

 

“You’re awake!”

 

“Yeah, buddy. I’m okay, still tired, though. Come here.”

 

Oliver jumps off the seat and onto the bed, wriggling so that he was situated between the two men. There wasn’t much room and they were all piled up on top of one another to fit, but in this moment the physical presence was comforting.

 

******

 

Hours passed and the little family enjoyed their quiet time in the hospital. After their little nap, the police showed up to ask Ross some question about the attack and Smith took this opportunity to take Oliver down to the gift shop where he ended up getting a book.

 

Ross was currently reading Oliver said book as Smith sat to the side and watched when the sound of two running children interrupted them.

 

“Oliver!”

Simon and Alec yelled in unison.

Oliver quickly jumped off of the bed and greeted his two friends as their parents walked into the room. 

 

“Ross, hun! So good to see you awake!”

 

Katie smiled at Ross and the rest of the parents said something along the same line.

 

“What are you all doing here?”

Ross questioned.

 

“Uh, visiting you, obviously?”

Trott rose an eyebrow at Ross as he replied.

 

“The kids wanted to give you the get well card they made and Tom and Katie insisted on bringing some homemade food since, according to Tom, ‘hospital food is worse than cat food’.”

 

Most of the adults in the room snickered at this.

 

“What! It is true and you know it. Besides Trott, I know you are over the moon that I made those brownies you love so much.”

 

“You made ‘the’ brownies?!”

Smith asked as he stood up from his seat and made his way to Tom.

Tom took a container out from the bag on his arm and opened it revealing chocolate brownies.The smell filled the room and Smith happily took two. Heading back to his seat, Smith handed one of the brownies to Ross, the man quickly taking a bite out of it before moaning.

 

“Mmmmm, I need to end up in hospital more often.”

 

Tom was the only one to laugh at this, the rest of the adults giving Ross a glare.

 

“Joking, joking.”

 

“You better not make this a habit Ross, or I will end you.”

Katie eyed Ross with such intensity that he shrunk a little in his bed.

 

“Yes, mam.”

 

Once that was all done, Tom and Katie set up all of the food they had made on one of the side tables and dished out dinner to everyone. The next few hours were filled with laughter and smiles, making everyone forget about their setting. 

 

Ross sat hand in hand with Smith as he looked over everyone in the room. 

 

Katie was happily sitting in Trott’s lap as they chatted away with Smith and Lewis. 

 

Alec, Simon and Ollie were all sitting on the ground in the corner, playing with some lego’s Tom had brought with him, the man himself playing along with the children. All four of them smiling happily. 

 

Ross couldn’t remember the last time he felt this happy, this loved. 

  
He had finally found himself a loving family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This bit is actually complete now, so no there will not be any more surprise chapters added to this. However, we are both working on fics that are in this universe so you have that to look forward to sometime in the future!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked that! We have so much planned for this fic. It is going to be super long and most likely have some follow up one-shots because man we have so many ideas for this universe. Oliver has become Nisha and I's pride and joy and we hope you love him as much as we loved creating him.  
> Please comment and kudos, it helps motivate us to write xoxoxoxo


End file.
